Kaleidoscope
by lalalanerd
Summary: Bella is a woman in New York City with a lot of debt and a strong dislike for the "Stupid pretty boys with their stupid money and stupid jobs". Will her attitude change upon meeting the mysterious and wealthy Edward Cullen? ExB
1. A Day in the Life of a Fool

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter One: A Day in the Life of a Fool

* * *

"Miss Swan, if you'd just—" a wormy, spineless man said, following me down the corridor of the office building.

"No." I said, brushing him off as I continued walking.

"One moment of your time—"

"_No_."

"I'd really appreciate—"

"I don't give a damn what you appreciate."

"Just one comment—"

"Mr. Clemons, do you understand English?" I asked, upon reaching the door to my office, spinning around quickly with the file that was in my arms. "I said no. Go on, skidaddle." I shooed him away with a flick of my free hand, and slammed my door in his face.

Idiot.

This was always happening. Since my father's recent death, I took over his company. I didn't really want to, but he'd been raising me for this sole purpose, since I was fourteen. I mean, what did my life goals and plans matter. This was the family business, one everyone in my father's half of the family had sold their soul to for at least a hundred years.

You see, my father had two businesses. One was the newspaper, and the other was a sort of loan business that controlled other businesses through financial means. Kind of like the mob, only this was legal. At least I think it was. Or it had been, once.

Anyway, it collapsed and went into bankruptcy, and I had inherited all the massive debts it had. With that kind of business, if you suck at managing your business, you get into a lot of debt. So my father had had a lot of debt that I was now supposed to be paying off, on top of managing a ruddy newspaper that nobody read.

At least, that's what it seemed like to me.

It's all really very simple.

Money is power. Power is respect. Respect is what you need to do whatever the hell you want.

Well…almost whatever you want.

Whatever you want, within reason.

Strange. My father had always told me that exact phrase, and here I was with no money, limited power, and zero respect.

Great job, Daddy-o. Nice to see you thought _that_ one through all the way…

_Anyway. _

Since his death a few months ago, I was in the middle of selling the paper and finding a new job, a real job.

I'd gone to college for journalism, changing my major from culinary as soon as my father got sick. I knew it was coming. It'd taken him three years to kick it, but I'd made sure I was ready. Charles Swan had worked his whole life to repay his adoptive parents for their generosity, and it was his hard work that killed him.

He didn't die in some dramatic city death or anything. With all the long hours he pulled, he was overly stressed and developed a heart condition along with several ulcers. He had several strokes in succession over the past three years, and the last one killed him.

I sighed heavily, and placed down the file I'd had in my arms. I'd get to that later. What I needed right now was time to go over my article.

My father's newspaper, had employed me right out of college. I enjoyed writing, but not as much as I'd loved cooking. I'd had it in me to be the top chef in New York City. But all dreams come to an end. In the end, you wake up and realize it was only a dream.

And I'd learned since my not so hostile takeover, that everybody employed by this newspaper sucked at writing. I'm not conceited, but my writing was the only decent part of the newspaper, and probably the only reason why it was still being read. Which is kind of sad, because I never thought I was anything special.

So being the paper's editor was borderline painful.

I hit the button on my desk that buzzed to my secretary.

"Robb, is the paper set for tomorrow?"

"All set and ready to print, waiting on Clemons' story, though." He said with a sigh. "When are you going to can him? He always holds you up."

"Tell him to have his story on my desk by the time I get here in the morning or he's fired." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I checked the clock, and saw that it was six thirty already. And I hadn't gotten any work done. How did time fly so quickly? No wonder my father killed himself working too hard. By the time you realize you've done nothing, you have to make up for it pulling long hours…

Long hours that I hated. Charlie had more debts than there were minutes in the day. And I was stuck paying them off, because he was a lousy businessman.

So currently I was working three jobs. I often slept in my office at the paper, before waitressing / bartending at a chic hotel ballroom downtown and managing a flower shop my mother's family owned on weekends. I was getting rid of the paper, but I wanted to keep the flower shop. It was cute, and an escape. And since it was run by my mother's family, it wasn't in any sort of financial trouble.

Imagine that, a woman knowing how to run a business. How unsurprising, that my mother managed her business better than my father.

Well…it was my father. He was the most scatterbrained individual ever on the face of the planet.

Alas, I digress.

I changed clothes in my office, as I usually did, and put my hair up in a bun.

On to job number two…

With my old wool peacoat, that I'd had since high school, over my night's attire, I took the bus to the hotel where I worked as a waitress for the dining hall tonight.

I hated waitressing. I liked bartending better. It was more entertaining, and slightly more dignified. I'd originally applied to the hotel as a cook, but they wanted a degree for that. Well, I had a degree…why couldn't journalists cook?

So I was stuck waitressing in this way to expensive place.

I wish my life were like the movies. Things would be much easier. I wouldn't have to deal with all this crap, and I could just sit and wait for my prince charming to come, and whisk me away to a magical place with no problems…

Wow. I sounded delusional. Who was I kidding? I was twenty two, single, a workaholic, and living out of my office because I couldn't afford to pay my electric bill at my apartment. Or my water bill. Or my gas bill…or my rent. Currently, I showered at my mother's apartment every day, and I was also in the middle of moving back with her.

So much for independence.

Time to get back in the game. No time for daydreaming.

I entered the kitchen through the side door, as usual, and took off my jacket, before adjusting the funky little bowtie we were forced to wear with the dress shirt and vest.

I hated these elitist social gatherings. All they did was remind me of how in debt I was, as stiff old men and snobby old women flashed their money around carelessly.

Funny. Tonight's gathering was a gala with several prominent figures in the world of journalism speaking. And here I was, waiting tables instead of sitting at them.

But it was good money. The people here gave very generous tips, especially if you smiled nicely and flirted a little. If I didn't have my father's debts to pay off, I could get away with working just this job to get by.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. I had three jobs, and a lot of debt.

Taking the tray of hors d'eurves, I worked the room, hearing snippets of elitist conversation, concerning the national gold standard, the stock market, and something about how the Camerons had unleashed a loose cannon of a daughter on society.

Booooring.

I passed a group, and wished I hadn't. I recognized a tall man having drinks with other men of his age group.

"…excuse me, Bella?" he said, cutting off his conversation completely to address me.

"Oh, hello Jacob." I said, forcing a smile. He was nice enough, we'd grown up together, but he now had a job with his father's law firm, one of the best in the city. He was too tall, I believe his heritage was Quileute Native American, and looked like a linebacker, not a lawyer.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left town…"

"Nope. Still here. Waiting tables."

"I thought you had a journalism degree."

"I do. I work for the paper. My father's."

"Oh." He said, taking several of the hors d'eurves off of the tray and munching them while I was stuck holding the heavy thing. "So what are you up to these days?"

"Selling the paper. Trying to find a real job. The works."

"That bad, huh?"

"No, I just like poverty." I said sarcastically. I didn't care that I was being mean to him. He'd changed a lot since he went to Harvard. He wasn't my childhood friend anymore, so why should I try and be nice? "If you'll excuse me, I have food to serve."

"Good luck." He said absently, before turning back to his boring friends.

"Who was that?" one asked, as I walked away.

"Bella Swan. Her father owns the East Side Herald. Or he did, until he died a few months ago."

"Oh, so she's a nobody." Another one of the men said, and they all started laughing. I gritted my teeth, and kept walking. Stupid pretty boys with their stupid money and their stupid jobs…

"A pretty good looking nobody. It's a shame."

Correction: Stupid horny pretty boys with their stupid money and their stupid jobs…

Why, oh why did I have so much debt!

* * *

By the end of the night I was exhausted, as usual. Then again, that could be because these functions didn't get out until around two in the morning, and I had to open up the office at five to get the printing done by six, and usually went to my mothers after work to shower and change, and then went to the office, and usually didn't get to the office until three, three-thirty, and had to open up the office at five, and only had two, three hours of sleep a night on average, and was in the middle of all this financial crap… 

Yeah. I was exhausted. These days, there wasn't enough caffeine in the world to wake me up.

I was aware that I was overworking myself. I was aware that I was rapidly losing weight I really shouldn't be losing, due to exhaustion and not enough to eat because I'm poor. I was aware that if I kept this up, I'd probably develop an ulcer (my father had had several by the time of his death) within the year. But I didn't really have a choice.

I was walking out to the bus stop and taking my hair down when I noticed someone familiar waiting on the corner.

Why oh why was Jacob Black waiting for me?

"Bella! Good, you're still here. I wasn't sure which way you went home." He said, walking with me as I walked the two blocks to the bus stop.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I sighed, not in the mood for this.

"Coffee."

"Wait three hours and look on every street corner. It's called _Starbucks_ to us commoners."

"No…" he laughed, easily keeping stride with my fast paced, leave-me-alone walk. "Would you like to get together for coffee sometime? You know, catch up…"

"If I had time to go out for coffee, then maybe I wouldn't have all these problems." I snapped, stopping at the corner. "No. The answer is no. I will not go out with you for coffee, I do not have time for you to follow me around like a lost puppy, thinking I'd actually date you, I do not have time to even be talking to you right now. I have a bus to catch."

I probably shouldn't have been so harsh, but I was irritated. And he was rich. And I was not. And I had better things to do…

"Oh…well…see you around, Bells."

…cue the dejection in his voice, and the kind of morose shuffle away…

I sighed, not even turning around as he left, and my bus pulled up. I felt kind of bad. He was only trying to be nice, and we had been best friends once…you know, when I had time for friends.

He didn't even know I was in debt, I guessed. Or rather, he didn't know how badly I was in debt.

I got off at my apartment, where I was slowly moving out day by day, and found all my stuff out in the hallway. At least, all the stuff I'd left, which wasn't a lot. There was a note on the door.

"_Miss Swan, in response to your inability to pay the following, you have been evicted."_ It read, with a list of all the bills I hadn't paid. I tried to open the door with my key, and found that they'd changed the locks.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted, banging on the door.

Great.

I slid down the door to sit on the floor, defeated. Now I was homeless. Not only was I in debt, I was homeless.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered, banging my head on the door as I sat there, wondering what to do. I didn't have much of a choice. I had to get my stuff out of here, and my mother had guests this week…so I couldn't put my stuff there…

Scrounging for change, I went to the payphone to call a cab, and waited.

Cab drivers in New York City are mean. And grumpy.

Especially at…two forty five in the morning.

I bullied the one that came for me into helping me get all my stuff in the cab, using the trunk, the front seat, and the squishing myself against the car door to do so. And still made several trips back and forth to my office, where I would now _really_ be living out of.

I paid the man with money I couldn't spare, and checked my watch. Four forty five. It had taken two hours to move the rest of my stuff into my office, two hours where I would normally be sleeping.

Great.

At least Clemons' story was sitting on my desk, ready for print.

I didn't bother reading it, I was too tired, and took it with me as I went to the printing room.

Might as well start the day…who needs sleep anyway?

* * *

Review! I believe the next chapter calls for some Cullen encounters…maybe, if you're all good. 


	2. There is NO Silver Lining!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Kisses!

Don't own.

Ch. 2: There is NO Silver Lining!

* * *

I woke to my office door opening, and jumped. Damn, I'd fallen asleep at my desk again.

"Bella? Some people called, they're going to be here in fifteen minutes to talk about buying the—holy…Good God, woman, get dressed! They're going to be here in fifteen minutes and you just rolled out of bed!" Robb shouted at me, throwing his armful of papers into the air and grabbing my arm to make me stand.

It was then I noticed I still had my work clothes on from last night, at the hotel. Why was Robb squawking at me again? Ugh…I was just too tired to care.

Five more minutes, please!

"What?" I said groggily, swatting him away. "I'm awake…now what is it?"

"Some people are going to be here in…fourteen minutes now and you're not dressed! Did you even shower? God, Bella—" his shrill voice exclaimed, as he dragged me to the ladies room. "_Alice_! Go get Bella's clothes, something professional." He called to a petite, fairy-like girl with dark hair.

I'd never seen her before, but that didn't surprise me. I'd never seen most of my workers before.

He started messing with my hair as I was still trying to grasp what was going on. It was okay for him to be in the ladies room, I remembered, because he was gay. I'd met his boyfriend once, they were adorable…

You see, Robb is one of those metropolitan homosexuals. He had designer glasses, hair currently dyed platinum blonde gone wrong, styled ever so carefully to hold that 'just rolled out of bed' look, and he probably knew every designer in the city personally.

Why he was working as my secretary and not in fashion merchandising, I didn't know.

I didn't really care, either, because he knew what kind of hours I pulled and took care of me. Oftentimes he brought me breakfast, oftentimes he woke me up for my second job, I think he rather looked at me as his child, though he was only a year older than I was.

I still can't believe I'd passed up his offer when he offered to let me move in with him and his boyfriend, when I was having apartment problems…oh wait, I still was! That's right, last night I was evicted. How had I forgotten?

Maybe it's because I hadn't set foot in that apartment for more than fifteen minutes for the past three months. That could be it…

"Stop!" I exclaimed, trying to get his hands off me as he frantically began messing with my hair, combing through it with a comb he pulled out of absolutely nowhere. Well, he was a hair freak, so he probably carried one in his pocket at all times…

He didn't listen, as Alice joined us with an armful of clothes and toiletries.

"What's going on!" I demanded, awake now. Why on earth would Robb be so frantic? Nobody ever came in, I could wear sweatpants to work every day.

In fact, I think I'm going to start doing that. Get some sleep in…

"God, you look like hell." Alice said, handing Robb a spray bottle full of water which he used to smooth my hair, then style it to hide the fact that oh, you know, I was still gross from the previous night. "Robb, let her wash her face so I can do her makeup."

He obliged, listening to this small girl, who then pushed my head down into the sink which was running warm water.

I hadn't been expecting that, and gasped for air, coughing and spluttering, for water had gone up my nose and tried to choke me.

Why was I being manhandled all of a sudden? By…by a freaking pixie, no less! I didn't understand what was going on…

"Bella, Carlisle Cullen is interested in buying your newspaper. He's coming here today, in about seven minutes, to meet with you." Alice said seriously, as she started jabbing me in the eye with an eyeliner pencil.

I hated makeup. I never wore it. Ever…

…wait.

Rewind.

Did she just say _Carlisle Cullen_ was coming to look at my newspaper!

"Robb, get to the desk to greet them, and stall them if you have to." I hissed, as he was still trying to mess with my hair. Alice pulled my hair away from my face on one side with a shiny hairclip, and I finished putting on the pinstriped pants she'd provided, along with a black sleeveless tank top and short gray blazer.

"SHIT!" I shouted, as Alice finished with my makeup, standing on a stepstool to do it.

"What? You look fine, now…"

"My office! I just got kicked out of my apartment, it's a mess!" I exclaimed, as her eyes went wide.

"How bad is it? Can we just move a few things?"

"No! Two and a half taxi's worth of stuff!" I exclaimed, slipping my shoes on and scrambling out to the corridor, where I saw Robb talking animatedly to a very professional looking couple. I stopped dead in my tracks as they saw me, and tried to force a smile.

"A little more and you got it." Alice whispered beside me. I tried harder. "There. Now leave this to me, I know them. And think of an excuse."

I nodded dumbly, trying to get the fear out of my eyes. Carlisle Cullen was _here_, in my newspaper, and my office looked like a hurricane had just hit it! Of all the days…

"Alice! What a wonderful surprise!" the woman, a beautiful woman who looked not a day older than thirty exclaimed, exchanging a kiss on either cheek with the girl. She had a very motherly face, with caramel colored hair framing it nicely. "I didn't know _this_ was the newspaper you photographed for."

Hey, I didn't either! What a coincidence, we have so much in common…oh wait, we don't, because you're filthy rich and I'm living out of my office. Yes. That's right…

God. I hated rich people.

"It is." She smiled, and hugged the man, as well. He was equally as gorgeous and youthful, with blonde hair, and a contagious smile. He was tall, and looked scholarly. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan, editor and owner of the East Side Herald."

"Why, she's so young!" Esme exclaimed, and I just kept up my forced, fake smile.

They seemed nice, for people so wealthy. At least, they weren't flaunting their money. That helped. Maybe I could appreciate them.

"I recently inherited it." I said in explanation, shaking Esme's hand and being surprised by Carlisle taking my hand and kissing it.

"It's a pleasure." He said.

I was floored. Now, _that_ was classy. I'd never seen anything like that done, except in the movies. Men just didn't kiss ladies' hands.

Woah.

"Um…my apartment building is…being painted. I'm afraid my office wouldn't be the best place to chat…you know, moving things out…" I said quickly, before they thought about going inside. "Would you like a tour, instead?"

"That would be delightful." Esme smiled, and I couldn't help but return it.

I was so nervous. This was big. The Cullens? They were one of the wealthiest families in town! And they were interested in _my_ newspaper, my crummy, third rate newspaper that was slowly going out of business…

This could be a big break for me. They buy it, I keep my job as a journalist here, I don't have to worry about managing a paper, and I use the money to pay off some debts. This could be great.

Or this could be awful. I could get my hopes up, then have them dashed. Who would really want this place? It was a mess, it had no talent, we were going out of business…

"Um…let's start with the printing room…"

I led them down the corridor and down the stairs to a room kept locked on the floor below, its sole purpose printing. I began talking about the room itself, and how we printed our papers every morning and they were picked up at six and blahblahblah…it was really boring, but it flowed naturally.

Maybe this is why I was in journalism. I was good at turning crap into gold.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen were polite, and seemed to be listening to every word I said. In fact, they seemed to be eating it up. Like cake.

This was definitely too good to be true. This was lucky.

Odd, usually I was involved with bad luck, not good luck…

God, Bella. Just be happy this is happening. It's a good opportunity, stop jinxing it!

I led them through the lounge, through my co-editor's office, and ended the tour back at the front desk.

"It's simply a charming little place." Esme said with a kind smile. "And you run it by yourself? It must take a lot of hard work."

"I do what it takes." I said with a small smile, shrugging.

I do what it takes? Who the hell was I, the mob? Yeah, Tony, I do what it takes…I get your job done…

Sometimes, I really wanted to shoot myself. This was one of those times. Here I was, with a chance of a lifetime, and I was messing it up.

"We all do. We do our best." I said, trying to redeem myself.

I felt like an idiot.

Here were some highly educated, sophisticated, nice people and I was a bumbling fool. Like that cartoon… "where did he go George, duh, where did he go?"

"Um…feel free too look around some more…and if you have any questions…" I produced a business card from Robb's desk, that he'd slipped into my hands that I held sheepishly behind my back. "Feel free to call…"

"Actually, that's not necessary." Carlisle said with a smile.

My heart fell, and I'm sure my face followed suit.

Here it came. 'I'm sorry, this just isn't what we're looking for.'

He reached into his coat pocket and produced a check book.

Wait.

People who rejected you didn't produce check books. They handed back your card and left, occasionally slamming the door in your face.

"You see, we're buying this for our son. He needs to start showing responsibility. Managing a newspaper…" Carlisle trailed off, as he finished writing the check.

He handed the check to me, and my hand flew to cover my mouth at the amount there. It was almost double what the paper was worth!

"This…this is too much, Mr. Cullen…" I managed to choke out, confused. "I…do you…"

"Oh, that's hardly enough." He laughed at my reaction. "You'll be working with my son. I couldn't pay you _enough_ to do that."

"Mr. Cullen…I…really, I can't accept this, it's not right…"

Isabella Marie Swan. Why on earth are you trying to give back that much money. What the hell is wrong with you! That covers nearly a third of the debt! That's that many thousand dollars you don't have to worry about!

"Please do. Or I'll make it more." He said, mock threateningly.

"Thank…thank you, sir." I was still in shock, and he winked.

"Have a nice day, Miss Swan." Esme said, taking her coat from the peg.

"You…you too." I murmured, as they left. I was still staring at that check, that lump sum of money.

"ROBB!" I shouted, once they were in the elevator going down. He looked up, having been in the other room. "Robb look! What does that say!"

"Oh my god." His reaction was the same as mine, and he immediately swept me up in a hug, spinning me around. "Oh my god! That's amazing!"

He put me down, still grinning, staring at the check in my hand like I was.

I was a third of the way out of my debt. Sure, I couldn't quit any of my jobs, but I only had to work like I was for…maybe seven more years, instead of the twelve to fifteen I'd be doing.

"Alice, what did you do!" he exclaimed, as the petite girl I'd never seen before today stood leaning against the desk, grinning. "Look at this!"

"Engaged." She said smugly, displaying her left hand. "To one of the Cullen sons. Jasper Cullen."

"Is he the one coming here?" Robb asked.

"Oh, Alice I could kiss you!" I exclaimed, elated, picking up the petite girl and swinging her around. She laughed as I let her down, and looked truly happy.

I didn't doubt that everyone in the office knew of my debt problems. I knew Robb knew how bad they were, he was one of my few friends. It's not that I had time for him, it's that I saw him every day at work so we interacted there.

"No, that's his brother." She said with a smile, looking at the ring.

I couldn't help but smile, too.

I was certain it was her connection to this office that caused them to even come here. Maybe Esme hadn't known, but Carlisle definitely did. And she'd probably told them of my debt problems, too, to help me.

I didn't really like being a charity case, but this was too big to pass up. And I'd been polite, in trying to decline it…

Okay, so I hated accepting this money, knowing I was a charity case.

But they were nice, and with this much money, and a money powerful family behind the newspaper, it would definitely be turned around. Things would definitely be turned around…

"Excuse me, I have to go call my mother." I said, still staring at the check in my hand. I couldn't believe it.

Someday, I would be debt free!

* * *

Six thirty again. Time to change and go to work. And I was running late.

"But Miss Swan, just one more day…"

"Mr. Clemons, you've been writing this piece for two weeks now. What is so damn important, that it's not done yet?" I snapped. The novelty of the check had worn off by now, mainly because my mother had this awful way of bringing you back to reality, and smacking you in the face with it.

She was right in doing so, I mean I still had a lot to pay off. She'd agreed to help me in the beginning, but there was only so much she could pay for while still running her business, so I told her not to, to take care of herself. So she agreed to let me move back in when my apartment fell through, like it was inevitably going to do.

And we were saying this three months ago!

So yeah. I had to leave early to stop at the bank on the way to work, and knew I'd be late now. I was supposed to leave at six, but was caught up in a meeting with the owners of the building.

I still had to pay them for the office's rent.

I told them they'd have it by tomorrow.

They said they wanted it today.

So we argued for an hour and a half, in which I got up and left the room.

I really hate stupid people. People who care only for themselves, arrogant assholes who hold your life in their hands, and think its funny to make you dance for a few pennies…

This was what the owners of the building were trying to get me to do. We'd been in this argument several times over the past three months, and they weren't going to do anything.

Especially since they'd seen the Cullens exit the building, from my newspaper. So they knew I wasn't lying.

"Ah…it…it'll be on your desk in the morning, sir…Miss! I mean Miss!" Mr. Clemons said, defeated. He knew I was in no mood, from being in the meeting.

"Mr. Clemons…you have an extension until noon tomorrow." I sighed. The man looked like he was going to cry. He was nearly working the same hours that I was, and was writing three pieces a day. Well, three pieces a newspaper. We ran Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. We just didn't have enough staff to make it a daily. It had been, in its prime, but that was years ago.

Regardless, I didn't doubt that he was busting his ass for the job.

He was me, in twenty years. Middle aged, balding, divorced, living with his mother…it truly was sad. I was rather surprised he hadn't a. collapsed by now or b. committed suicide.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." He said, relieved. "I'll…I'll have it done."

"Hey…get some sleep tonight, okay?" I said quietly, looking him in the eye, stopping him as he turned to leave.

He really was going to cry. He nodded, sniffling, and turned away before he thought I noticed.

I sighed, and shut the door to my office, to change. That poor man…

Did people look at me like that? Did people see me, and think 'that poor girl'?

I didn't need to be pitied. I didn't need people's help, I could do it on my own.

Right. You can do it on your own, Bella, which is why you accepted that way too generous check from the Cullens.

Well…

Correction: I can try and do it on my own. Everybody needs help sometimes…

That's right. Everybody needs help sometimes, which is why I gave Mr. Clemons an extension.

That's what it was.

When I finally made it to work after the bank, I was twenty five minutes late, and on the bar tonight.

And Jordan looked like he wanted to kill me for being late.

And he did want to kill me. The happy hour rush had come, and I wasn't there to help.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, but he just gave me an eerie grin. "What?"

"You're late, Bella. I got one of the waitstaff to cover you, so now you have to go cover them."

"What! Jordan, no…" I exclaimed, probably a bit too loudly. "Jordan, I hate it…Jordan, please…" He was pushing me out, and handed me a bowtie.

"Have fun." He grinned, as I stomped away, angry. It's not my fault I got held up in a meeting! Didn't these people realize I was working twenty hours of the day! _Honestly._

"Be more punctual, next time!" he called after me, laughing as I flipped him the bird.

Ugh.

_Another_ elitist gathering. Only this was a charity dinner for someone who was running for a city office, to raise money for their campaign.

Like they needed it. They were all filthy rich anyway…

"Sorry, Lou, I got held up." I mumbled to my supervisor, who just glared at me. I took a tray, and one of the trainees took the stand, so we could serve food. They were starting to eat by now.

Damn. I really _was_ late…

"Chicken, or pasta?" I asked each person at the table, before handing them their respective plates.

I hated hotel food. It tasted awful, prepared in bulk with all these fancy names for all these fancy people who paid fancy money for it…

But sadly, I ate hotel food every night for my dinner, on my meager ten minute break in a shift. A break that I probably wasn't going to get tonight, for being late…

Two tables later, I froze. Carlisle Cullen and Esme were sitting there, chatting it up with some people.

I couldn't let them see me.

I couldn't let them see that I was working two jobs, that I was so desperate for money. They'd think that I didn't put enough effort into the paper, and they'd want their money back…

"Lydia, just ask them if they want chicken or pasta." I hissed to my trainee.

I felt bad.

She was a skittish seventeen year old girl who had just gotten this job, her first job, and I was already on her case, making her do my work.

I was a coward.

I was a proud coward.

I was too prideful to let extremely wealthy people know that I was dirt poor.

And she just stared at me, with the deer in the headlight look.

I sighed, and waved her off.

"Chicken, or pasta?"

"Chicken…well hello, Bella!" Carlisle's voice said.

I pretended to look surprised, and smiled.

"Surprise seeing you here. Jim, this was the young lady I was telling you about. From the newspaper."

Oh god.

They'd been talking about me.

Remind me what I'd done to deserve this? Because I just don't know. This was just cruel.

"An editor, that young?" the stately man called Jim said, sounding astounded.

"That's what I said!" Esme cried gleefully.

Shoot me now, God, please. Smite me. Have the ceiling cave in on me, anything.

I was beet red, and continued serving, remaining silent.

"Oh, Bella dear…our son is going to stop by the office tomorrow. Is that convenient?" Esme addressed me.

"Sounds great. I'm there all day." I forced a smile, putting some extra oomph into it.

It was not great. I decided there and then that I didn't want anything to do with the paper, or the Cullens, or whoever their son was. I was sick of this.

But money is money…

"Have a nice dinner." I said, Lydia trailing behind me as I left, quickly.

I knew they were talking about me now. They had to be.

And you know what they were saying? I guarantee they were saying 'that poor girl', just like I said 'that poor man' about Mr. Clemons.

Could this situation get any worse?

Wait…it's my life. Of course it could.

_Now_ what would go wrong?

God must hate me, because at that moment I walked out of the kitchen with a heavy food tray, Lydia behind me, and found myself on the floor a second later, with hot food burning through my clothing.

"OW! SHIT!" I shouted, sitting up quickly and trying to get the hot soup off of my skin. I couldn't help it, and didn't care that all these refined people had just heard me swear.

"Sorry…sorry, are you alright?" a giant of a man asked, pulling me to my feet. I looked up into an oddly handsome face, on someone so huge. He was built like a truck, but had dark curly hair to soften his appearance. And he looked like he wanted to grin, but couldn't because he was trying to be serious because he'd just knocked me on my ass with hot soup flying all over me and all over everything.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, holding my shirt away from me where it had been soaked with hot Italian wedding soup.

My shirt was steaming.

Shirt's shouldn't steam.

It was _really_ hot.

"I…didn't see you. You're sure you're alright? My dad's a doctor…"

"I'm fine, really." I said, forcing a smile. A smile that fell when my supervisor came over, fuming. Waitors came over to clean up my mess.

"Swan!" Lou's voice was stern, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me harshly away. I had to admit, I was afraid. My supervisor looked like a hawk. He had angular features and the nastiest goatee I've ever seen, to boot. So the hawk had swooped down on me and whisked me away to the kitchen, where I was sure to get in trouble.

"This is the last straw, Swan." He snarled, the instant we were through the door. "You're a lousy waitress, you were an hour late today, you're late all the time, you're clumsy, rude…do you know how much _soup_ you just wasted? Not to mention _swearing_ in front of our guests…"

"It was an accident, okay?" I tried to explain, not to happy myself. I couldn't really deny any of the charges, they were all pretty accurate. "You pour scalding soup on yourself and see what happens! It freaking hurts!"

"Maybe you should be more careful. Maybe you should find a job you can do." He snapped. "Knocking into Mr. Cullen, Mr. Emmett Cullen. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

This was bothering me. This was bothering me greatly. It was fairly clear to all around that he had knocked into me, and I was being blamed for it. I was being ripped to shreds.

Holding my tongue has never been harder. I wanted to quit on the spot. I didn't deserve this. They had no freaking idea, nor did they care, how their employees were treated.

But I needed the money. I couldn't jeopardize this.

Then why couldn't I stop the words from spilling out of my mouth?

"Did you see him? He's built like a freaking linebacker! _He_ ran into _me_!"

"He _is_ a linebacker, for the New York Giants. But he's also a member of one of the most influential families in the city. And you just disgraced this hotel to him."

"Disgraced? What the hell are you talking about!"

"Give me your nametag, Miss Swan." He continued, angrier and angrier as he saw some of the waitstaff come back with the bowls I'd dropped, many of them broken. "We no longer require your services at this establishment."

"_What_!" I shouted, stunned. His words seemed to echo through my mind. "You're FIRING me, for _that_!"

"Turn over your nametag and your apron." He snarled. "_Now."_

He was really firing me. I didn't have this job anymore. I didn't have this money coming in anymore. What was I going to do?

"Lou, you can't fire me! I need this job!" I exclaimed, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"Wash your uniform. Turn it in tomorrow." His voice was stoic, while I was still trying to grasp what was happening.

"Lou, you can't be serious. Please, give me one more chance—"

"You've had several chances, and you've used up all of my patience." He snapped. "Turn over your nametag and apron, or I will have you escorted from the premises."

I couldn't believe it.

I managed to hold in my tears long enough to get the apron and nametag off, but not long enough to get my jacket and leave. I couldn't handle this. They're firing _me_ over Jordan, at the bar? He came to work _stoned_ most of the time!

I went to the bar for my jacket, where I'd hung it up, and didn't answer when Jordan tried to ask me what had happened. I never cried, and I knew I would break down any second now. Already, a few tears were slipping out…

The cool night air did wonders on my nerves. I didn't know what the bus schedule was at this time of night, and didn't have enough money for another cab. So I walked. It was only nine o'clock. I had several hours to kill, seeing as I'd normally be working right now.

I walked for who knows how long, before I reached my mother's house. I needed a shower.

No, I needed a bath. A nice hot relaxing bubble bath.

Well…I did say smite me. Maybe hot soup is all God could come up with.

This was rock bottom, wasn't it? I had just gotten fired, I was living in my office, having just been evicted from my apartment, I had a billion debts piling up and had gone one step forward, but also one step back all in the same day.

Yep. This was rock bottom.

Guess it was time for things to start looking up.

* * *

Hey, I never said _which_ Cullens would be present in this…but we'll have Edward in the next chap, I promise. Review! 


	3. TGIF

THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, you people are marvelous!

Ch. 3: TGIF

* * *

TGIF. Thank Goodness It's Friday.

Sunlight was streaming through my bedroom window when I woke the next morning.

Wait, my bedroom window?

Why was I still in my mother's house?

I'd only planned on lying down for a few minutes…

I guess a few minutes turned into a few hours. Not a big deal. At least I had showered.

It was so refreshing to have slept. In a bed. For more than two and a half hours.

I checked my watch, and immediately went into panic mode.

NINE THIRTY!

Why was it nine thirty and I was still in bed? Why hadn't my mother woken me up?

Why didn't I have anything to wear!

It didn't matter. I had to get to work!

I said I was going to wear sweatpants anyway…why not sheep pajamas?

I borrowed a few dollars and hailed a taxi, leaving a note for my mother. She wouldn't mind. It was her fault for leaving me sleeping anyway…

"The Wellington building, and step on it." I growled at the driver, who didn't seem to have heard me.

Then again, I didn't look very intimidating right now. My purse was in my office, my clothes were in my office, and I had literally just rolled out of bed.

I caught sight of myself in his rearview mirror and sighed.

Apparently the sleep I _had_ gotten hadn't done me any good.

I still looked like hell.

Dark, almost bruise-like circles extended down from my tired brown eyes deep into my cheekbones, my skin was bone pale from overexertion, my plain brown hair was frizzy and unkempt…

I was in sheep pajamas…

I wouldn't take me seriously, either.

At least I'd grabbed my bra from yesterday on the way out?

I started putting it on underneath my glorious sheep pajama top—I assure you, I hadn't worn these since high school, they were all I had left at my mother's house—and glared at the cab driver as he watched.

Well, we were stuck in traffic and his job _was_ to ferry around strangers all day, one of whom had produced a bra from her coat pocket and was trying to maneuver it underneath sheep pajamas…

I didn't really blame him, but it was just annoying.

Pervert.

With traffic, it took half an hour to get to my building.

I ran into my office building, and not having time to wait for the elevator, took the stairs up the six flights to my newspaper.

I didn't have time to think, nevermind notice that Robb was trying to tell me something as I rushed into my office and immediately started removing clothes.

I stopped dead in my tracks, upon seeing that my desk was occupied, by a man I'd never seen before.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my office." I demanded, not even noticing that currently I had only a bra covering my upper half.

"What I want to know is why you're getting naked in _my_ office." The man said, an amused look on his features.

It was then that it actually hit me that I only had a bra on.

Oh. My. God.

Thank GOD I had grabbed the bra.

Nobody ever went into my office, so normally I wouldn't have to worry. If I had stripped down to _nothing_ before noticing a strange man in my office…

Oh my. That would have just been awful.

Maybe the man upstairs felt bad for what he did to me yesterday, with the hot soup…

"Do you mind?" I snapped, turning around as he continued to watch me, a strange light dancing in his green eyes.

Why had I just noticed that his eyes were green? What did I care?

Pervert! He was still watching me! He was almost as bad as that cab driver!

"Actually, I do mind. I was under the impression that you would be here all day. I've been here for half an hour, and you finally decide to grace the office with your presence." He said, not bothering to turn away as I rummaged through the portable closet thing I'd brought here for some clothes. "Why should I show you courtesy if you didn't show me the respect of showing up on time?"

Oh, he was _way_ worse than that cab driver!

"Think what you will, I'm usually here at five." I said coolly. At this point I couldn't care what he thought, I only cared that he was purposely making this difficult.

It was one of the most awkward moments of my life. He refused to give me the decency of looking away as I changed clothing, putting on black dress pants and a tank top under a white polka dotted dressy shirt.

"I'm going to guess that you're Mr. Cullen's son." I said, no longer amused.

Well, I hadn't really been amused in the first place, but I wasn't frantic anymore.

I saw that yesterday's paper was on the desk, open to the article I'd written.

I don't even remember what I wrote about. I think it had something to do with tax cuts eliminating the meals on wheels program.

"Well, you do have a brain." He said with a smirk, not vacating my seat. "From this article, one wouldn't think so. And this office is atrocious. What, do you live here?"

"BAM! Hit the nail on the head, buddy." I snapped, not even realizing that I had voiced my thoughts aloud.

He was one of the most infuriating people I'd ever met, and I'd known him for all of two and a half minutes.

Look at him, sitting there at _my_ desk with his tie and his shirt and his jacket. His stupid bronze hair looking perfect, his stupid green eyes smirking with his stupid perfect face…

Why the hell was I even noticing this? He was a horrid man.

Even if he was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my life.

I now knew what Carlisle meant when he said he didn't pay me enough. If I had to work with him…

Ugh, he was so infuriating!

Wait. Had I really just said that?

I take it back, God. You suck.

"I mean…I happen to be moving right now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? To where? It has to be better than this dump."

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. He was right, this place was a dump. I knew it. I'd known it for quite some time now. In fact, my old apartment was a dump too. I didn't have the money for anywhere nice. My mother had bought all my clothes, as part of her attempts to help me out.

"What I want to know, is why this paper is still running." He said, picking up the copy he had on my desk, and throwing it back down as he changed the subject. "This…Clemons fellow needs to go…Smith, Harris, all of them. They're awful. The only decent thing here is yours, and it's not even that good. It's bearable, at best."

"They worked for my father. I found no need to hire new people when I was just going to sell the paper anyway." I said stiffly. I knew I wasn't the best, but I didn't like when people ripped apart my writing.

Even though I knew that lately it was simply wretched.

I hadn't had time to put a decent effort into it, I was so caught up in so many things…

"Well your father was an idiot. I looked up some figures on this paper, when Carlisle told me it was mine, and do you _know_ how much debt you're in? When are you planning to pay it all off?"

"I've been working on it." I really wanted to slap him.

I wasn't an overly violent person, but I wanted to slap him.

Who the _hell_ did he think he was, to look up my records, waltz in here, and throw them in my face?

"Why were you late this morning?" he asked, his face serious. "I mean, if you live here, it can't be that hard to get to work in the morning…"

"I was at my mother's. She lives across town."

"And it took you five hours to get here from there? You're _always_ here at five."

"Why are you on my case? Who the hell are you, anyway, to be giving me this kind of treatment! I was late, once! I usually pull twelve, thirteen hour days around here, then go to a second job! I bust my _ass_ for this freaking place, to keep it going, to pay my bills, to pay my debts…"

"Look, princess, you work for me now." He said coldly, standing and leaning over the desk at me. "You do what I tell you. You be on time tomorrow, or I fire your ass. Do you understand?"

"I take Saturdays off, I work at my mother's flower shop on Saturdays." I snapped. "I'll see you Sunday."

"You're under new management, sweetheart." His voice was like acid, and there was something more than frightening about his green eyes… "You be here tomorrow, at seven. Or you're gone."

"You fire me, your whole staff quits, like that." I threatened, snapping my fingers. "They might not be the most talented people in the world, but they know what respect is, and know that it has to be earned. And they know what loyalty is."

"People aren't loyal to people, they're loyal to money." He leaned over the desk, in my face and almost hissing. "They're loyal to their paychecks. When was the last time you heard about someone quitting their job because of morality reasons? Face it. You lose, I win."

I remained silent.

I couldn't say anything to that. He was right. I was one of those people, too, the slave to the paycheck.

What frightened me most, more than being technically homeless, more than losing last night's job, would be losing this job. I was only a waitress or a bartender at the other one. I only worked part time at my mother's flower shop.

But this…I was a journalist.

Even if I didn't particularly care for what I was writing right now, since I was so caught up in other things, it was still my profession. I had a degree, I had worked hard through school for this.

And I didn't doubt that this hard ass would fire me if I was late.

We stared at eachother for a long moment, playing chicken with our eyes. Would he give in? Would I?

He was the owner now. I'd signed the papers yesterday after I got the check, and sent them out. Now, I was just another employee. He could do with me as he pleased. He could fire me, he could keep me, he could probably get me to be almost his personal slave. I needed money.

And I needed it badly.

We'll continue this battle later.

"You're right." I said softly, straightening to an overly proper posture. I made sure my voice was extra sweet with an edge of sarcasm. I didn't have to like him, but I could try and be almost civil to this jackass…while also getting my point across. "How foolish of me. I'm _so _glad you corrected my mistaken thinking. Now if your Majesty allows, I was going to get some coffee. Might I get you anything, your Highness?"

"It's good that you got fired last night." He said, his tone haughty as he ignored my question. "You won't have time for second jobs. I want you here every morning at seven, sharp. You will stay until I say so, and any work you don't finish you will take home with you…oh, that's right, you live here. So you'll stay here until you finish it. I want all of this gone by tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to do it."

What the hell?

How did he know about last night, for starters, and two, who did he think he was, my master?

"I'm guessing you like your coffee black? You know, bitter, dark, and awful?" I said, at the door with my coat.

"You have less than twenty four hours to clean this up. I suggest you start now." He said, picking up a snowglobe I'd had on the desk, while putting his feet up. "Oh, and cream, two sugars."

I slammed the door, and strode immediately to Alice's cubicle, where she was having coffee with someone I didn't know.

I didn't know them, nor did I care to. That man was the most irritating person to ever walk the planet.

"Have you seen him?" I exclaimed, bursting in on her conversation.

"Who?"

"That man in there, that…Cullen. The son. What the hell is his problem! He think he can just _waltz_ in here and take control of everything—" I started, unloading all my rage on this poor girl and her friend.

I'd only met her yesterday, but I felt that we'd probably be friends, when I had time. She'd helped me immensely, for the sake of doing it.

And I was beginning to crack under all the pressure. I needed some sort of support system…

"Oh, that's Edward." She said with a smirk, exchanging a look with her guest. It was the first time I noticed him.

He was tall, built, with visible muscle to his form, and had soft blond hair. His features gave off the air of observance, like he knew what everyone was feeling.

"He's always like that." The man said with a grin, holding out his hand. "Jasper Cullen."

Cullen.

Jasper Cullen, Alice's fiancé.

Cullen. Jasper Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen.

"That's your brother?" I gasped, covering my mouth. Why did I never think before I spoke? "Oh…I mean…he's…he's um…very…"

"Oh no, it's okay." Jasper laughed. "He's very cranky. I've been dealing with him for quite a long time now, I understand."

"Does he get any better?" I sighed, relaxing a little. I couldn't handle this. I was having such a bad week.

Thank Goodness it's Friday.

"Eventually." Jasper said with a sort of wan smile. "If you can stand him long enough to find out."

"Ah." I nodded, contemplative. I liked this Cullen a lot better than that horrid man, that Edward. "Well…sorry for interrupting. Have a nice chat."

God, I needed coffee to calm my nerves. Or another hot bath, but I doubted I could leave in the middle of the day, take a bath, then come back.

I glanced through my office window on the way to the elevator, and saw him in the same position as before, his feet up on my desk, amidst my junk, staring at the outside window. He looked pensive, and I didn't know what to think of it. He didn't look like the asshole that he really was, behind closed doors…

What did I care?

I needed coffee. My mind was doing strange things, almost thinking that that horrid man, that Edward, could be human, nice to someone.

Entering the coffee shop, I saw the owners to my building, and inwardly cursed. No doubt they'd be harassing me about payment…

Well, I had the money, back at the office, where my purse was. Right now I was spending my mother's money, extra from the cab ride.

"Miss Swan! Fancy meeting you here!" Mr. Oliver Wellington exclaimed, as I stood behind him in line. "Do you have the payment?"

"It's in the office. My checkbook." I said with a weak smile. I hated talking to these money hounds. "I'll drop it off by the end of the day."

"Oh, nonsense! Why don't I just come up to get it, on the way to my office?"

"That sounds good too." I said, positive my face fell. I hated any interaction with the Wellingtons.

They were obnoxious.

That's it, just obnoxious. I supposed they might be decent people outside of work, but when I saw them they were always pestering me about money.

Whatever. After this payment, it was Edward's job to pay them. I was off the hook.

I entered my office with two coffees in a tray and Mr. Wellington on my heels. Edward was still there, and looked up at my entrance as I set the coffees on the desk.

"Mr. Wellington, may I introduce Mr. Edward Cullen, new owner of the East Side Herald. Mr. Cullen, Oliver Wellington, the landlord." I said rather boredly, as I found my checkbook and started writing.

"Mr. _Cullen_!" Wellington gasped, rushing forward to shake Edward's hand, though he hadn't extended it. "It's a pleasure, meeting you."

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?" Edward addressed me, not paying any attention to Mr. Wellington's gushing.

"Writing a check. Paying rent." I said, confused. Did he know _anything_ about business?

He didn't say anything, but stood and ripped the check out of my hand, as I was going to hand it to Mr. Wellington. He began ripping it to shreds.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed, taking the pieces out of his hand and laying them on the desk, trying to piece it back together.

"When was it due?" he asked Mr. Wellington.

I froze.

Oh, no. He hated things being late. The payment was two weeks late…I was going to get canned.

"Um…the first." He said, his voice shaking. He was just as intimidated as I was.

"I see." His voice was stern, and he shot a glare at me as he reached into his coat pocket for his own check book. "And that was for one month?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well here's a check for six months. I don't want to see you for a very long time, Mr. Wellington." He said cordially, but also ferociously. There was something animalistic about his tone.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Wellington said, leaving the office as quickly as he possibly could.

As soon as the door shut, Mr. Edward Cullen turned to me, his green eyes flicking to mine. I was certain I looked petrified.

And I was.

My heart was beating hard in my chest. I knew it. This was it. Fired from two jobs, in two days.

"From now on, you leave money matters with this newspaper to me." he said, taking his coffee from the tray. He took a sip, then spit it out all over the floor. "Ugh, what _is_ this!"

"Oh…that's mine." I said, smiling a little. His reaction was hilarious. I might have laughed if I hadn't been sure I was going to be fired.

Needless to say, I took my coffee strong. In fact, I had a triple shot of espresso in it, just for the caffeine.

"Why on earth would you have it like that? It's awful!"

"Caffeine." I shrugged, handing him the right one and taking mine. He just stared at me, which unnerved me a bit. Why was he looking like that?

He leaned over the desk, close to my face, still staring at me as I sat awkwardly in the chair.

"You look like hell." He said, drawing back. He paused, by the window, absently playing with the string to the blinds. "You really do live here, don't you?"

"Did you think I was lying?" I blurted out, kind of offended. It wasn't good, but it wasn't horrible. At least I wasn't on the streets.

"Thirteen hour days?"

"Five am to six thirty."

"Then another job?"

"Until last night, yes."

"Until when?"

"Usually two, one if it's not busy." I said, wondering why he seemed to almost care, now. I narrowed my eyes in his direction, as he continued to stare out the window.

He was probably just shocked that I was telling the truth. Pretty boy didn't look like he'd worked a day in his life.

"Um…not to be rude, but why are you asking? You have my file." I couldn't help but speak. He was kind of freaking me out right now.

"I'm trying to understand what would motivate someone your age to work so hard." He said truthfully, looking at me again and sitting in the chair across from me. "You know, keeping that up, you could work yourself to death."

"I have debts." I said coldly, using his own words. "When am I going to pay them off?"

"We'll get to that later." He said seriously, still looking me in the eye. "For now, focus on this job. Your first assignment is to write an article on the candidates for the upcoming election. Why they're campaigning so early this year, the works. I want interviews, I want statistics, I want it well done."

"I can't possibly do all that for Sunday!" My jaw dropped. "And how am I supposed to do this, I can't just knock on their doors and start asking questions."

"Did I say I wanted it by Sunday?"

"Then when do you want it?"

"Thursday. And there's a function Monday night, I want you there."

"Those are invitation-only."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" he smirked. It was a kind of wicked smirk, but was a lot better than that scowl. "Now about your living situation…"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, confounded. Why was he being nice, all of a sudden? Not that I minded, but why did he change his mind from that wretched person I'd met earlier. It didn't make sense. It was like he was a different person.

Men. Who needs them.

"Miss Swan, nobody should be working as much as you have. You don't have to worry about the paper anymore. That's taken care of. Don't worry about your debts, either. Worry about your job. Worry about writing an article worthy of the New York Times."

"Mr. Cullen, I don't understand."

"That's good, because you don't have to." He stood, putting his coat on. "I'll see you Monday, at seven."

He left, leaving me stunned.

What the hell was that?

You know what that was? He was pitying me. _Another_ one, pitying me.

Well, it was Friday at least. Even if it had turned out to be a confusing one, I had until Monday…

I slumped in my chair, and brought my coffee to my mouth, but didn't take a sip.

I didn't want it anymore. This was ridiculous.

It wasn't healthy to have that much caffeine at once. It wasn't healthy to work as many hours as I had in the past three months, it wasn't healthy to be living out of your office…

Screw this. New management, new office. New office, new lifestyle. New lifestyle, no worries. I'd pay everything off eventually.

I picked up the paper I'd printed yesterday, and began to read. What _had_ I been printing, lately?

* * *

Review! What will happen next, between Bella and the mysterious Edward Cullen? Review, and find out! 


	4. Living for the Weekend?

You people really are fantastic. I hope you like this one!

Don't own.

Ch. 4: Living for the Weekend?

* * *

At work yesterday, while I was supposed to be doing God knows what with that article assignment, I started moving back into my mother's house. When I called her house, she was at home, and agreed to pay the cab fees.

I loved my mother. She was so good to me.

She just wanted me 'home and safe', and didn't care what it meant for her social life, or that she'd be buying twice as much food…

In fact, I think she missed taking care of me, when I went to live with my father, then moved out. I think that's why she moved from Arizona to New York, after just a year of me being here, after her other ex-husband Phil had gotten injured and couldn't play anymore.

They'd recently divorced, he moving on to greener pastures, like I'd expected from the start. I mean, he was at least fifteen years younger than her…

So she stayed here, to run the flower shop in person.

My grandmother had lived here, and had left the property and the flower shop to my mother, who had kept it running from Arizona, but just didn't bother with it, really.

Now that she lived here, she'd grown attached to it. What wasn't to love? Flowers, everywhere, with an apartment above the store, in a decent part of town…it was kind of cheap, but it wasn't scary. You wouldn't get shot or mugged walking down the street, here.

I was supposed to spend the day sorting through my stuff, and deciding what could go and what could stay. My mother said she'd help me, then skipped out to lunch with a few friends.

I wasn't surprised, she was always pretty flaky.

So I decided to wait, and manned the shop. Since I was here, she felt that she could leave. It wasn't difficult, it was a flower shop. It was difficult to find things that could go wrong, here, even for me.

That's why I loved it so much. It was quaint, and calming.

The bell jingled, as someone entered, and I looked up to see who, but Jacob Black, striding toward me dressed in expensive but comfortable looking clothes.

"Smells nice." He said, sniffing the air.

"It _is_ a flower shop." I reminded him, continuing to arrange a bouquet.

"That's great, I wanted to get some flowers." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes. Nothing bothered me more than prissy little rich boys playing coy.

"Anything in particular?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. He was such an arrogant little brat, I wondered how he got a date.

Then again, money speaks louder than words…

_Especially_ to the floozies he probably hung around with.

"Nah, not really. Just give me all of your favorites." He was still grinning, like he thought I found it attractive.

I almost snorted.

Idiot.

I handed him a pretty amazing bouquet, if I do say so myself, and went over the register.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked as I rang him up, taking his money and giving him his change.

"You." He said, offering me the bouquet. "Would you like to go to dinner, tonight?"

Are you kidding me? What a cretin! Was he deaf, the other night, when I'd told him _no_ quite clearly and rather harshly?

"Jacob Black, of all the immature and stupid things to do…" I started, slamming the drawer shut and beginning to walk around the shop as I fumed. "Get it through your head! I know the atmosphere's thinner way up there, but _No_ means no… means no, means no, means NO! Oh, and guess what, it _STILL_ means no! That doesn't change! And what's worse, you just defiled all of my favorite flowers!"

"It's just dinner. I don't see why we can't catch up, or start up where we left off…"

"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it _you_ who broke up with _me_, because you were going to college in Boston, and I was staying here, and there were 'so many people out there, you didn't want to be tied down'?" I shot at him, thoroughly pissed. "Oh, I believe that was a direct quote, too."

Jackass.

"That was years ago! I was stupid, I know! But there haven't been any girls, I never saw anyone else!"

"Well maybe you should have." I said coldly. "Because you'll be waiting forever. I'm not going out with you again. You broke my heart once, you're not doing it again." I went to the door, and opened it. "_Goodbye_, Jacob!"

He scowled at me as he left, gripping the bouquet tightly and harshly. I cringed, upon seeing all my favorites treated like that, but there was _no_ way I was going to accept his offer, even if it meant floral abuse.

I let the door slam, and went back to my arranging.

Who did he think he was, asking me out again?

I hadn't seen him for years, outside of the other night, and I didn't care to see him for several more years. Of course, now that he knew we were still at the flower shop, no doubt he wouldn't leave me alone…

God, I wish I had a boyfriend, if only for this reason!

Less than a minute later, the bell jingled, again.

"What part of _goodbye_ don't you—" I started, turning around, and trailing off.

What the hell was Edward Cullen doing, in my flower shop?

He stood there, with his jacket on and his hands in his pockets, looking at me.

"Why are _you_ here?" I couldn't help but ask, unable to keep the edge out of my voice. He may be my boss, but that didn't mean I had to be nice to him…

"Just checking things out." He shrugged, picking up a rose, then putting it back. "I noticed your things were gone from your office."

"Yeah." I said, unable to say anything else. What was he getting at? "I moved back in with my mother. We live above the shop."

He nodded, looking around.

"Mr. Cullen, why are you here?" I sighed, preparing myself for it.

I could just hear it.

'I said seven, tomorrow, not take a day off! You're fired!'

"To drop off the ticket for Monday's gala." He said, producing an envelope from his pocket.

"No, I don't think that's it." I shook my head. He was acting strange. "Why are you really here? You could give me the ticket on Monday, at the office."

"You need a cell phone." He said, as I read the invitation. "If I'm to work with you, you need a cell phone. We're going shopping."

"I can't leave until my mother gets back." I said absently. I was admiring the embossed gold lettering on the invitation.

Wait. Hold up. Rewind, freeze frame.

Did he just say he wanted me to go out in public with him, shopping for a cell phone?

Now THAT was odd.

"I have time." He shrugged.

I noticed he was a lot more mellow than yesterday. He was still cold and distant, but he was almost nice about it. I wondered why…

"Good to see you're dressed today." he said with a kind of smirk. "And I half expected to walk in here and find you in penguin pajamas, or whatever it was."

"Sheep." I couldn't help but smile. Looking back, I suppose yesterday was a pretty amusing situation. "But no, I only wear pajamas to the office. I actually get dressed, here."

He nodded slowly, a small smile on his face.

He really was a beautiful man, when he smiled.

It was a shame he was such a jerk.

We stood in an awkward silence for several minutes as I continued arranging, and watering plants.

Then, the door burst open and in strode my mother with several shopping bags and grocery bags on each arm.

"Bella, honey, I noticed you only had one set of pajamas, so I bought you some new ones, and some underwear—" she started, then noticed our guest. "Who's this? Your boyfriend? Bella, you've been holding out on me, haven't you? He's so handsome—"

"No, Mother, I haven't been holding out on you." I said, embarrassed. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Leave it to my mother to enter a room talking about pajamas and underwear. And then publicly announce that I was single, and that my boss was hot.

"This is Edward Cullen, he just bought the paper." I said in explanation, avoiding looking at Edward. He was, no doubt, having a field day with this. "Edward, this is my mother, Renee."

"Oh! It's a pleasure, dear, really." Renee said, and ventured forth like she wanted to shake his hand. "Sorry, no hands." She turned to me. "I'm having Betsy and Michelle over tonight for dinner. Do you mind? I just went shopping, and have all the ingredients for this wonderful recipe I found…would you cook it?"

"Yeah, no problem." I said, still embarrassed. "Um…Mom…we're actually going to go to a business meeting, so could you watch over things here for the afternoon?"

"Oh, certainly dear!" her voice said from the back, as she went up the stairs.

I could tell that she didn't believe me, and would no doubt ask me a million questions when I got back.

But that was better than trying to explain to her that we were going shopping. She'd make even more of a scene, and wonder why I needed a cell phone, and it was all just unnecessary.

"Have fun, kids!"

Have fun, with Edward Cullen. _Riiiiiiight._

That was perhaps the most absurd thing I'd ever heard.

I was pretty sure he knew he was paying, and didn't bother grabbing my purse. I hardly used it.

"Alright, so where are we going?" I asked as soon as we got onto the street. It was mid January, and pretty damn cold today. I'd heard that it was supposed to snow, later on tonight. I wanted to get moving as soon as possible.

"She can't cook for herself?" he ignored my question, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow as we started walking.

"She can…I'm just better than she is." I said absently, pulling my jacket tighter around me. It was freaking _cold_ and I didn't have any mittens… "I was going to be a chef, when I started college."

"Really?" His voice was surprised.

I was pretty clumsy, as I'm sure he'd noticed. I was pretty scatterbrained, too.

To tell the truth, the idea of me cooking entertained even myself, so I didn't doubt he was picturing me screaming in a kitchen while my soufflé is on fire.

I was, and I _knew_ I could cook!

"How'd you get into journalism, then, if you were going to be a cook?"

Why did he care? I wasn't expecting this borderline interest in my life, I mean, it wasn't interesting…

"My father. He ran the paper. He started having health problems, and I started helping him at the paper. Since I was already there all the time, I decided to change my major. I was going to take over anyway." I shrugged, breathing on my hands to keep them warm. God, the wind in this city…

"Where are your gloves?" His voice sounded absolutely horrified, as we stopped at the corner to cross the street. I looked over and saw shock written on his face, at my bare hands.

"I don't have any?"

"Here, take mine." He said, standing in front of me and immediately taking his own gloves off, soft, expensive leather with wool on the inside…

"No, I'm fine." I replied, giving them back. "I do this every day, I'm fine."

"Bella, it's twenty degrees out, take the gloves." His voice was stern, as he noticed the condition of my coat. It was pretty sad, seeing as I'd had it for probably six years now, and I'd patched the shoulder where the wool had come apart.

It hadn't been a very expensive jacket, and it showed more and more with age…

I sighed, and accepted them, feeling the warmth immediately upon putting them on. His hands had warmed them up considerably, and they were rather toasty, despite how big they were on me…

"There, you happy?"

"I think we need to get more than a phone, today." he sighed, shaking his head at me. "What am I going to do with you? You live in your office, you work ninety hours a day, your coat looks like it went through a paper shredder, you drink awful coffee…"

"Excuse me, I live at my mothers, I now probably only work ten hours a day, this coat has been good to me for the past six years, and you're right, that was pretty awful coffee." I said indignantly, placing my hands on my hips.

He started laughing, as he hailed a cab, and it was then that I noticed how beautiful his hands were.

I know, it's weird that I noticed his hands before my eyes focused on his gorgeous smile, or the musical sound to his laugh, but I've never been normal.

And they were gorgeous hands.

His hands were oddly dainty, and elegant. He had long, slim fingers, perfectly trimmed nails and cuticles, and his skin looked soft in the cold New York air, as opposed to cracked and dried like mine…

He definitely had to be a pianist, with those hands.

Beautiful hands for a beautiful person, I suppose…

It didn't matter. I still thought he was a jerk.

"You are by far one of the most amusing people I've ever met." He said, after he gave the driver directions.

"What, amusing because I'm poor?" I said dryly, voicing my thoughts again.

Oh shit.

Why had I just done that?

I didn't mean to be defensive all the time, but I was sick of people pitying me. I was sick of my situation, and sick of the paranoia it gave me. It made me stupid, it made me voice my thoughts.

Things were going so well, he didn't look angry today…

I saw his eyes snap to my face for a moment, and knew that mine were probably sporting the ever so fashionable deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Nevermind." I murmured, looking away.

"Because you're different." He said, after a moment. He'd looked away from me, and looked like he was probably controlling his anger. I saw his fist clenched, those beautiful hands shaking with rage. "Because you're selfless. Because you gave up your dreams to help your family, and gave up your sanity to pay off debts that weren't yours. Because you're so stubborn you won't take help unless someone forces you to take it. Take your pick."

"Oh." I said, looking at my hands. My hands, in his gloves, that he'd forced me to take. I knew that he had a stronger will than I did, and if push came to shove, he'd shove harder than I would.

And he was right. I was stubborn, to a fault.

But I couldn't help it, I had to be. When life gives you lemons, then sure, you can make lemonade. But if life gives you dirt, how do you deal, do you make muddy water? What good does that do anyone?

"Is that why you're doing this?" I couldn't help but ask. "I'm the Cullen family charity project for this month?"

"You just don't get it, do you." He said condescendingly, shaking his head. So much for a good mood…

"Apparently not. Remember, I don't have a brain, it reflects in my awful writing." I folded my arms over my chest as our cab didn't move.

That's right, our cab was stuck in traffic. I just can't win, can I?

I sighed heavily.

I give up. It's not worth it to fight with him. He'll win anyway, he's my boss.

"Let's just get the phone, alright?"

"I have the phone." He was looking at me, as I turned to face him, confused.

"Then why are we out? What are we doing?"

"I don't have it with me, it's at the store." He rolled his eyes. "I called today and added the line to my plan."

"Why?" I was taken aback. There was something off with this whole situation, something wrong with it.

Normal bosses didn't march into their employees homes, demanding they go shopping with them for a phone that was already preordered.

Did he…did he _want_ to spend time with me?

Nahhhhh.

He probably had this trophy supermodel girlfriend. Or some girl from some old money family, or some upper class family, or something, anything to do with a lot of money…

I doubted he had ever set foot in a thrift store. Pretty boy with his pretty money and his pretty suits and his daddy's money so he didn't need a real job…

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing all of this? Getting me a phone, making sure I had somewhere to stay, paying the overdue rent on the office…"

"I'm going to turn that paper around, Miss Swan. It was poorly managed, despite your backbreaking efforts, from the start. First, I need to start with the management. You can't expect to run a business if you're not in the twenty-first century. You _need_ a cell phone. I should get you a palm pilot too, to keep track of your bizarre lifestyle." He said rather matter-of-factly. "We're going to meet with an ink representative, they've been grossly overcharging you for years. We'll probably get a new company altogether, along with paper…Printing Press Paper has a deal with paper and ink, making it cheaper for corporations. We need to meet with them…"

"We? Why do you keep saying we? I'm just a writer, now."

I was confused. Did he think I was his little associate, now? I was under the impression that I would just be a journalist, maybe edit a little. But this…not all this business mumbo jumbo…

"You're so clueless it's almost painful." He sighed, shaking his head. "You're going to be my assistant, for now at least. You're being paid to be my assistant, with some articles here and there." He turned to look at me, no doubt observing my confused expression.

I'd been nothing but confused for the past two days. What was he saying? Assistant? I didn't want to be an assistant, I wanted to be a journalist!

"I think you're mistaken, Mr. Cullen." I replied, looking out the window, as it started to snow.

So _that's_ what this was all about. No doubt I was supposed to tag along places, and he didn't want me to look like I crawled out of the gutter.

"I'm a journalist."

"And I don't care." He said airily, paying the man as we made it to our destination.

Great. It was snowing, and I was stuck in the middle of the city with the most egotistical man in the world.

So much for things turning around. This looked like it would be a nightmare.

* * *

Review! Oh, you people are marvelous, really. So…any ideas of what's going to happen next??? 


	5. Pinch Me

Yeah, because I'm one of those stupid people who waits until the last minute to do everything, I just finished a paper, because I was caught up writing fanfiction and then i realized haha its one thirty and i still need to finish my paper...

So here it is, the fruits of my procrastination.

Don't own.

Ch. 5: Pinch Me

* * *

"Did you seriously not check the weather before you decided to bring me on this shopping extravaganza?" I whined, as we stepped out of the coat shop. 

It was dark, and the snow was falling heavier now, stopping traffic and causing mass chaos. At this rate, it'd take hours to get home.

We hadn't bought much. Or rather, he hadn't.

We picked up my new phone, some gloves for me, and special ordered a new jacket for me—he insisted. I told him no, but he wouldn't listen.

You know, selective listening, something everyone had, but with him it was seriously every other sentence.

"It's just snow." He rolled his eyes at me, as I huddled into myself against the wind.

"Just snow? Were you listening in there, these are _whiteout_ conditions! And we're still outside!" I snapped, getting grumpier and grumpier by the second.

"If I get you hot chocolate, will you shut up?" he grumbled as we continued walking.

"_No_!"

He sighed, as we stopped at the corner to cross the street. I looked around, and realized that I had no idea where we were going. My mother's house was the opposite direction.

Ugh, whatever. He knew where he was going. Maybe we had another shop to go to.

I followed him blindly, getting colder and wetter by the second. I was fairly certain my pants were frozen to my legs, but couldn't be sure. I couldn't really feel much of anything anymore.

"Edward?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve. Throughout this joyous occasion, I'd taken to calling him Edward and he'd started calling me Bella. It was just easier than Mr. Cullen or Miss Swan.

"What is it _now_." He snapped, turning to face me. I'd been following behind him, trying to keep up with his inhuman pace.

I called it the Disney Walk. My mother had taken me to Disney World when I was younger, probably nine or ten, and I'd had to run to keep up with her walk. You see, her philosophy was 'hurry up, so we can wait in line for another two hours'.

That was the most tiring vacation of my life, I think.

So yeah. Edward was channeling my mother's Disney Walk, trudging through the snow, no less.

I didn't have boots, and was soaked through.

At least, my pants were.

They were cold and wet, and I couldn't feel my toes, and the gloves only helped a little bit, and the wind was going right through my coat and chilling me to the bone…

Edward must have seen this, when he turned around to face me.

I hadn't noticed that my teeth were chattering, or that I was shivering uncontrollably. I was just focusing on keeping up with him.

And there was an inch of snow on the ground. Not a good thing, at five o'clock rush hour traffic, which is why we were walking. We moved faster on foot.

"Oh my god." He said, a bit surprised, a bit worried, and a bit exasperated. "Bella, your lips are _blue_. Why didn't you tell me you were that cold?"

"I…where…where are we g-g-going?" I chattered, the cold shaking my bones.

"Here." He said, removing his own coat and draping it over my shoulders, over my coat. Currently he was just in a white collared shirt and tie.

"Edward-d-d n-n-no…" I squeaked, horrified. It was so cold…

I couldn't even think. My brain had shut off, and I didn't have the will to protest. I was so cold…I could hardly move.

"My apartment is a block away." He said, and I think he placed his hand on my back to guide me through the snow. I couldn't be sure, I couldn't feel much of anything at that point.

"But…but my mother…" I started, looking up at him through the snowflakes. I blinked, as they kept alighting on my eyelashes.

"You need to get warm, first. Then we'll call her, okay?"

He was treating me like a child.

Where I hated when people took pity on me, I hated even more when they treated me like a child.

I glared at him, though he wasn't looking and didn't see it. Oh, he'd catch it later.

Jerk.

Though, it was a surprisingly gentlemanly thing to do, in giving me his jacket. I should be grateful, he was actually being human right now…

What the hell was going on? Twenty four hours ago he threatened to fire me, then he actually began to care. He'd ordered me a new coat, gotten me gloves, gotten me a cell phone, given me his jacket when it was probably ten degrees out…and snowing, and windy…

Why was he being nice?

No, this wasn't nice, this was downright chivalrous. I was floored. Men these days didn't know the meaning of the word.

Pinch me, I'm dreaming.

But this…

Ugh. Screw it. It was hurting my brain, trying to figure him out.

Stupid man.

I felt like a child, I felt naïve, like he knew something that I didn't. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but there was something lurking…

Ah. Screw it. I'll figure it out later…

I hardly remembered the rest of the walk to his apartment. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel my feet…the only thing I was conscious of was that he was there, pulling me, practically dragging me along.

I'd snuck a glance up at him as we were walking, and noticed that he had a sort of ferocity in his eyes, but not an angry one. A determined ferocity, and some worry, as he looked ahead.

He was shivering by the time we got to his apartment, a nice studio flat, where he had two floors all to himself.

He immediately cranked up the heat upon entering, and turned on a few lights. I stood numbly in the doorway after he'd shut it, as he hit the gas start to the fireplace.

I was still shivering, everything in my vision trembling as my whole body shook pretty violently. I'd never been so cold in my whole life.

Wordlessly, he led me to the fireplace and got several blankets, removing both his and my soaked jackets and starting to take off my shoes and socks.

"I don't know how you managed to avoid frostbite." He mused, examining my bare feet. I was still shivering, but could feel myself slowly warming up, as I'd taken one of the blankets and was cuddled up in it, staring at him with wide eyes. He stood, starting to remove his shirt as he walked out of the room, saying "I'm going to get you dry clothes, and you need to change."

I didn't really hear him, and found myself staring at his body as he left the room, completely unaware. He was a guy, and guys walked around shirtless all the time, so why should he hide himself?

He probably did it to flaunt his perfectly chiseled muscles. Oh my God, it was like he stepped out of a Roman statue. He was perfect. He was beautiful.

He was my boss.

Oh my God, I'm drooling over my boss!

How on earth had I managed to make it into my boss's apartment? I was sitting on his floor, wrapped in his blankets, in front of his fireplace, and he was going to get me some of his clothes to change into…

How did this happen? Hadn't we just gone out for a phone? If _that_ wasn't a strange enough thing in the first place, _this_ was just ridiculous.

I'm sure he was only being nice to me because I was so helpless, at that point.

I mean, I was shivering, I was cold, I was wet and miserable…who can really be an asshole to that? Even jerkface over there had to have some ounce of humanity, which is why he was being so nice.

That was it. It had to be.

That, and the fact that all of this was his fault. Yeah, that might be part of it too, he was guilty for damn near giving me hypothermia.

He better be guilty! I could hardly feel my face, after five minutes of sitting in front of the roaring and crackling fire!

Great. Now I'd have to deal with his attitude all night. He'd be back to his normal self once I wasn't so pathetic…

Ooh look! I can feel my toes!

Wait.

All night…oh crap.

My heart skipped a beat for some reason, as the thought crossed my mind.

Stop it, heart! He's still a jerk, even if he was oddly gentlemanly today.

And he's still your boss…

He returned with an armful of clothes, and saw that I hadn't moved from my spot. I hadn't even shifted position, save for my constant wiggling of my toes. I could feel them now! How wonderful!

"Are you alright?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. I'm sure it must have been odd, just watching me sit there with a blanket on, frantically wiggling my toes with a blank expression on my face.

Hell, I looked like a crazy person.

"Yeah." I said, trying to force a smile. "I can feel my toes now."

"I can see that." He said dryly. "You need to change. You don't want to catch cold, your clothes are still wet."

I nodded, and he pulled me up to standing, as I tried a few times and failed. My legs were stiff, in the position they were in.

"Are you going to turn around this time?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow back at him as he handed me the pile of clothes.

Wordlessly, he obeyed, and turned his back on me as I sorted through the pile and put on too-large black sweatpants and a long sleeved gray tee shirt with one word screenprinted on the front: Yale.

Stupid pretty boy went to Yale.

For some reason, Ivy League schools disgusted me. Maybe it was all the people who went there, the stereotype of people. Maybe it was the fact that tuition was more than my living costs for a year.

Maybe it was c. all of the above.

Whatever. It didn't really matter what the shirt had on it, it was warm. I wrapped myself up in the blanket again.

"You can turn around now." I said, sitting back down in front of the fireplace, this time with my knees drawn up to my chest, looking more like a mass of blankets with a head.

"You should call your mother, so she doesn't worry." He said, handing me the cordless receiver to his landline. "Tell her you'll be home in the morning."

I sighed, and nodded, dialing her number. She was going to looooove this!

She _had_ to be waiting by the phone, she picked up so fast.

"Bella?" she answered, before I even said anything.

"Hi, Mom." I said, and could feel the relief wash over her, through the phone.

"Oh, thank God! Are you okay? Where are you?"

I had to hold the receiver a few inches away from my ear, she was speaking so loud. I didn't blame her, really, it was just a bit over the top.

"I'm fine, I'm at Edward's. We got caught in traffic, and it was easier to come here." I said, wearily. I tried to stifle a yawn, wondering why I was so tired all of a sudden. "He's letting me stay the night, I'll be home in the morning."

"WHAT!" She exploded, and I had to hold the phone even further away from my ear. "Isabella Marie Swan, you call a cab this instant! I forbid you to stay over at some strange man's place for the night—"

"Mom! Relax! It's okay—"

"Put him on the phone! _Put him on the phone, Isabella_!"

I sighed heavily, and looked over to where Edward was by a stereo system, no doubt trying not to look like he was eavesdropping.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen."

"Damn straight it's not, young lady! I'm taking you to the doctor on Monday so you can go on birth control! No daughter of _mine_ is going to be having irresponsible—"

"Mother, I am not a slut and you know it. Who the hell do you think I am?" I snapped, taking the conversation a few steps away. I sighed heavily, as she continued freaking out. "I don't just give it away to random people on the streets, or anything!

"You know you can always say no, Bella!"

"Mother, will you listen to me for a minute? Edward and I are not dating. He is my boss, he is my superior, and neither of us have any sort of romantic intentions towards one another, okay?"

"I want to speak to him. Put him on the phone."

"No, that's completely superfluous."

"Isabella, _put him on the goddamn phone_!"

I sighed heavily, and looked over to where he stood still across the room, acting as if he were choosing a CD to play.

"She wants to talk to you." I said, handing him the phone.

Honestly, I don't know what compelled me to do that.

I shouldn't have, I should have just hung up, but I was kind of afraid of my mother. I'd never heard her freak out like that before, and I was afraid of her wrath.

She was eccentric enough when she was happy, I couldn't imagine the welcome I'd get the next morning if I didn't obey her.

"What for?"

"So you won't impregnate me." I said, this just slipping out. I probably should have worded it better, I probably shouldn't have handed him the phone to begin with, but I was sick and tired of my mother yelling at me over nothing.

It was stupid.

He gave a short chuckle, and spoke cordially into the phone, in probably the politest tone I'd ever heard, out of anyone. "Hello, this is Edward Cullen, you wished to speak to me?"

"_Look here, Mr. Bag-a-bucks_!" I heard her shrill voice, from four or five feet away. _"Bella is a nice girl, and if you think that you can steal her virtue, treat her like the rest of those women, then—"_

Oh God. Kill me now.

My mother didn't know when to shut up.

She was now telling my boss that I was still a virgin. Not that I wanted to be labeled as some loosy-goosie, but I didn't really want the details of my sex life broadcasted to the world…

…or to my boss, who I'd just met yesterday.

"I assure you, the relationship I have with your daughter is strictly professional. She is merely spending the night because of dangerous weather conditions…"

I crossed the room, not wanting to hear any more. I decided that the photographs on his wall were pretty damn interesting, and went far enough away that I couldn't hear her part of the conversation.

I think I'd just die if I did. Die of embarrassment.

This was awful.

"Yes, I understand that…I'll have her back to you by nine o' clock sharp, tomorrow. Goodnight." He said, and hung up.

"Is it over yet?" I said, turning around to face him with my fingers in my ears.

"Maybe I should have bought you a chastity belt, with an iron lock." He laughed, putting the phone back on its base.

"Ha, ha, laugh all you want." I rolled my eyes. The situation in itself would be funny, I knew, if it were happening to anybody else but me. "Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"TV dinners alright?" he said, as I followed him to the kitchen. "I don't spend a lot of time here…"

"Can you boil water?" I sighed, upon seeing the collection he had. His refrigerator was almost bare, it was a depressing sight. My mothers' was always full and overflowing.

"Who can't?"

"Then there's no excuse to have this many TV dinners." I said, sifting through them. I found a DiGiorno pizza, and turned on the oven. "You need to learn to cook. Let's make a deal. I'll teach you to cook, if you don't mention any part of this night to anybody, ever."

He smirked, watching me putter around his kitchen area, taking stock of his kitchen ware and supplies. I found uncooked penne, and checked the date on a jar of sauce, both seemingly forgotten in one of the cupboards.

I can't believe his food supply was this low. It was tragic, it was scary. Even in my dark ages, as I thought I should call them, I had been able to sneak meals here and there from either my mother's or from the hotel.

This was just disgraceful.

He had all the money in the world, and if you looked at his kitchen, you'd think he was in as much debt as I was.

"So are you waiting until marriage, or what?" he asked, and I knew it was just to push my buttons. I flushed, as I heated the sauce and added some herbs I'd found on a forgotten spice rack.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I asked, embarrassed. Jerk. I knew he was enjoying every second of this.

"Like what? Paper, ink? There's not really much interesting at the newspaper."

"Anything but my personal life?"

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked, leaning against the counter, by the refrigerator. "It's not a bad thing, or anything like that."

"I _know_ that, but that doesn't mean we have to talk about it!" I exclaimed, more and more blood rushing to my cheeks.

This was going to be a loooong night.

He chuckled, relishing in my reaction. Jerk.

"Well what about you? Where's your supermodel, super-rich girlfriend, to keep you warm on such a cold, lonely night." I said mockingly, theatrically.

"I don't have one." He said simply, not really caring.

"Scare them all away with your superiority complex?" I said, more words that just spilled out of my mouth.

Great.

Now I'd moved to insulting my boss, when he was showing me the kindness of letting me crash at his place for the night.

He remained silent, and I was too afraid to turn around.

"How old are you, Miss Swan?" he said eventually, his tone businesslike. I winced. Yeah, I was definitely going to get it, now…

"Twenty-two."

"Kind of young, don't you think, to be a psychologist and a journalist at the same time."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

I knew I was wrong, but I didn't want to apologize. I hated apologies, and I hadn't apologized to anybody for quite some time now.

"What can I say, I have many hidden talents." I shrugged eventually.

"Apparently, proper etiquette isn't one of them."

"Not everyone was born with a silver pacifier in their mouth." I shot back, carrying the cooked pasta over to the sink and draining it through a colander. "Though it doesn't matter, does it, where we come from, because somehow you have everything and you're _still_ miserable! And stuck up, and condescending, no, nobody's better then you, the great Edward Cullen. God, just take the stick out of your ass, will you?"

"You know, I could have fired you yesterday, just for showing up to work late and in your pajamas." He said, stepping up to me and towering over me, extremely close.

I backed up into the counter, stuck. My heart was pounding in my chest, ready to break through my ribcage.

He was really freaking me out. What was he thinking? The word intimidating didn't even come close to describing him right now.

"But I didn't. I could have fired all of those talentless people you have employed there. I could have closed down the paper and reopened it with everything new. But I didn't. Do you know why?" He continued, backing down and standing by the counter, his back to me.

"Can't say that I do." I said, trying to conceal my fear.

This guy was seriously PMSing, with all the crazy mood swings.

I could take the sarcasm, I could take him laughing at me, but the psycho anger thing…that didn't really fly with me.

"It's why I agreed to even take this position, why I bothered giving your sorry ass a second chance. I saw one common thing in you, your workers, and the writing. Care to guess, use that brain I think you might have?"

"Because we all suck so bad it's kind of funny?" I said, extremely nervous.

I had to force myself to keep up a glare at his gorgeous green eyes, and even then I knew it was half-hearted. I could get lost in them, I think.

"I'll let you sit on that one for a while." He said, turning away from me again and taking the pizza out of the oven.

I stood there for a moment, confused and stunned. He added sauce to the pasta, and served it in two bowls, one for him, one for me, bringing them both and the pizza to the living room, placing them on the coffee table.

"Are you eating, or what?"

* * *

What did you think? I enjoyed writing that immensely. I love awkwardness and embarrassing situations... You people rock, by the way. But now I need to get some sleep. 

Ah, Fanfiction…my favorite procrastination technique..

OH: one reviewer asked if I'd be writing a few chaps in Edward POV and I'm still on the fence. Poll? Who wants it? XOXO--the nerd.


	6. Night at the Roxbury

Ah you people rock. And as mentioned last night, I'm the idiot who stays up all night doing projects and papers. So I figured I'd post this then finish up.

Don't own.

Ch. 6: A Night at the Roxbury

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Uneventful in the fact that we were painfully civil to one another.

It was even more awkward than before.

I didn't dare say anything out of line now, I could tell he was still angry and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of him yelling at me.

In that case, I'd end up mad at him and we'd both be screaming at the top of our lungs, and we'd have to spend the night in the same living space.

So we both attempted to play nice.

Can I tell you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

Then a dull and rather boring Sunday, then Monday came, and as promised, Edward didn't say anything about Saturday night. He didn't recognize anything that had happened all weekend, and acted as if we'd left off from Friday.

Truth be told, I was a little surprised. I had hoped he'd be a little nicer. That kind Edward, the one that surrendered his coat was completely gone.

"Swan, what _is_ this garbage?" he said harshly, taking the hard copy of an article I'd already written and had had printed in yesterday's edition, and throwing it on my desk in front of me.

"What does it look like. An article." I shot back.

"It's awful."

"You know, I kind of liked it. Gives the public an idea of what's out there." I said, picking up the article.

"The idea's fantastic. The article itself reeks."

"I'll keep that in mind." I rolled my eyes. I found, after that awkward and awful night together, that it was easier to deal with his pigheadedness.

Mainly because I was sick of it, and didn't feel like fighting him as much. It wasn't worth the waste of energy.

"Too factual. Too word-heavy. This is the East Side Herald, not the Monthly Medical Journal."

"Too wordy. Got it." I said, not paying attention anymore. I was done with this conversation, and had moved back to my current project, arranging background on the candidates.

"Remember, we're meeting with the ink guy at three." He said, as I checked my watch.

My mother had gone ahead and scheduled that appointment with my doctor. She said that I was of age now, and she wanted me to make good choices…but in case I didn't, she didn't want any little Swans running around.

It was kind of annoying.

She really thought I was irresponsible, which kind of bothered me. But she was a mother, and I wasn't a kid anymore…

She was just going through the 'my baby is all grown up' stage of all mothers' lives. I understood it, but that didn't mean I had to like it…

"No, actually, _you're_ meeting the ink guy at three." I said, seeing that it was two o'clock. "I have a doctors' appointment in half an hour."

"She wasn't kidding." He cracked a smile, and I flushed.

"Don't get me started on it." I sighed, looking back to my work and going over it.

"If you get out in time, drop by. They're coming here, in the conference room."

"Gotcha." I mumbled, taking my pen and scribbling out a few things.

Half an hour, half an hour…if I could just get in a half hour of uninterrupted work! I swear, Edward had been in this office every five or so minutes with something else he wanted me to go over.

He wasn't lying when he said he wanted me as an assistant.

Though, I didn't even really do much. I think I was here just so someone could hear him talk. He loved to hear himself talk, I'd noticed…

Let's modify that a bit. He loved to hear himself order people around.

There, that sounds a lot better.

I began cursing Carlisle, for ever doing this.

My office door opened again, just as I had gotten back into my groove.

"Ugh WHAT is it now!" I exclaimed, expecting Edward to walk back in. Instead, it was Robb, and he had a giant bouquet of flowers with him. I swear, it was like a small bush, only had a million different kinds of flowers in it.

Gerbera, chrysanthemums, tulips, fuscia liatris, aster, orchid…they'd gone all out with this. I was surprised to find only a few pink roses in it.

Pink. Pink roses, a sign of friendship.

What the hell. Who would send me flowers?

Oh no. Friendship.

Flowers.

Friendship.

"Robb, tell me you got those for me because you love me just so damn much…" I said with wide eyes. He put them on the corner of my desk.

"I love you, but not enough to waste this much money." He said, pausing at the door. "Tough break, kiddo."

"Yeah, no kidding." I sighed, as Edward came back into my office.

"I pushed the meeting to tomor—what's with the flowers?" he asked, going over to them to read the tag. I hadn't bothered to, I knew who they were from.

"'Join me for dinner tomorrow night, Jacob Black'." He read aloud, and grimaced. "You know that guy?"

"I try not to." I moaned, collapsing my head into my arms, folded on my desk. "He won't leave me alone."

"Tell him to back off." He said, almost sounding like he had a bit of anger in his voice.

"I have! Several times! It's not _my_ fault he doesn't know the meaning of 'Hell No!'" I lamented, before sighing. I stood, to leave. "Do me a favor. Give at least one flower to everyone working in this office. Or if that's not manly enough for you, have Robb do it."

I got my coat and new gloves, looking outside and seeing a cab waiting, my mother standing outside of it waiting.

"I'll be back in an hour, maybe two." I brushed past him, tightly pulling my jacket around my slim form.

I knew he watched me leave, but didn't turn around to observe his expression. He was probably annoyed that I bothered to ask him to do something. Self-gratifying jerk.

I didn't notice, or rather, realize, until much later, on the way back to my office, that I was starting to like that jerk.

And when I did, as I stepped out of the cab and went back into the office, it hit me like an anvil over the head.

My heart skipped a beat, at the notion that he'd probably be there, waiting in my office to yell at me for something else.

As if that's not weird in itself…

He was a complete asshole, but he had shown me a different side that weekend. I'd just met him a few days ago, and felt like I'd known him for a long time. I didn't know anything about him, but I was used to his personality, after such a short amount of time.

This was bad.

This was catastrophic.

I definitely couldn't be falling for my boss, even if he was the most beautiful man alive.

But…just something about his asshole persona was so damn likeable! Maybe I had a thing for assholes, I mean I dated Jacob Black in high school…and he was certainly one of the assholeyest assholes out there.

One of the most annoying.

But Edward…I knew he had it in him to be nice. I'd seen it first hand. Maybe that's why I was finding myself attracted to him, because he wasn't a complete jerk.

The wind blew right through me, as I stood still on the sidewalk, and snapped out of it. It was freaking cold!

Going back into the office building, I saw that Edward was gone.

Well…good riddance. I couldn't let myself get attached, he was my boss!

I found, on my desk, however, a white rose.

The bouquet…it hadn't had any white roses. I knew that, for sure. It had only had pink, and this had the little water capsule on the bottom of the stem, to preserve it.

White roses…

I scanned my memory for their meaning, I'd gone over it a hundred times in the shop…

Purity.

Oh, that bastard! He was mocking me still, with flowers!

I picked up the rose, and had every intention of crushing it…but I couldn't. It was beautiful, in its simplicity.

Next to it was a card, and a tape recorder.

'For your interviews tonight. Remember, 7 o'clock, sharp. Don't be late.'

He even had beautiful handwriting.

No, Bella, no he didn't. He was still obnoxious. Don't let this fool you.

I sighed, listening to my inner doubt. He was my boss.

I checked the clock, and saw it was five-thirty already.

Everyone was leaving, no doubt because the jerk was gone for the day, and they weren't afraid of leaving. I shrugged, putting my coat back on and grabbing my tape recorder and rose. I tucked the rose into my coat before I left my office, in case anyone saw it.

It was an inside joke between Edward and I, and I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

I was _not_ shagging the boss.

But if people ever found out about Saturday, they'd think I was. Which is why it could never get out, ever.

I'd told Robb that my mother had gotten me the cell phone, that she was sick of my lifestyle. He believed it, he'd met her once, and knew that she was crazy.

I'd started taking cabs.

My mother insisted, saying that the bus wasn't safe. I didn't really understand that, but didn't really mind. I had to get home anyway, to get ready for the gala.

I made sure I was professional looking, whereas today I'd somewhat dressed down at the office, with a sweater and not very dressy black pants.

I don't know why I was nervous. I'd done plenty of interviews before. I'd worked the circuit dozens of times.

Maybe I was nervous because this was a big story for me, because I knew he was counting on me to deliver gold.

Maybe it was because I actually had a ticket to one of these things, this fund-raising dinner.

I made sure I had everything probably twenty seven times, and took a cab to the hotel, my old hotel.

Most social gatherings were held there, because it had the best ballroom in the city. So I wasn't surprised.

But Lou would be, if he saw me there as a guest.

I smirked, just thinking about it.

I made it there early, and didn't see Edward there yet. I wasn't really surprised. He was one of the guests, he could afford to be late. I was trying to get my story, so I had to be on my toes.

Ah, there was my target. Mr. Antonio Zuffoletti. He was running for mayor, in next year's elections.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zuffoletti?" I said, seeing him alone for a moment, getting a glass of water.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, from the East Side Herald. Might I have a minute of your time?"

"Oh, certainly dear." He said with a smile. He was a rather rotund man, and was probably only an inch or two taller than me. Your typical middle-aged Italian man, he said frequently. "I just loved the Herald as a kid. I didn't know it was still running."

"It is." I smiled in return. "I understand you grew up on the East Side. What motivated you to enter politics?"

"Well, it started with…" he began, and I got every word on tape. When he finished, and I thanked him, I saw the Cullens entering, Edward with the family.

I wanted to join them, but then saw another candidate, this one for State Senate.

This was going great. No wonder I hadn't been having very successful political articles, the few minutes I'd gotten with politicians in the past didn't compare to what I was getting now.

I sat in a chair, outside the ballroom, listening to my tape and scribbling things down for my article on a notebook I had with me.

"What is it with you and overworking yourself?" a familiar voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts as the tape continued. I stopped it, looking up to see Edward staring down at me.

My God, he looked stunning in suits.

The one he wore now was gray pinstriped, and since it had no color in it whatsoever, it made his eyes positively jump out at you.

My god, he was a beautiful man!

I didn't say anything for a full minute, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What am I going to do with you. C'mon, they're starting to serve dinner."

"But you said you wanted this to be a good article—" I started, still somewhat dazed by his splendor. "I'm here to work…"

"You're here to get interviews, which I saw you do. I've never seen someone get so many interviews, so quickly. Now, you sit and enjoy the evening." He said, as I followed him into the ballroom, to the table with the rest of the Cullens.

I saw Carlisle and Esme, Jasper with Alice and a camera, she taking photographs for my article, I guessed, that giant of a man Emmett with a beautiful woman I hadn't met, a supermodel type girl, blonde, beautiful, and definitely stuck up, and then Edward and I.

We took our seats, and I was sitting in between Alice and Edward, which I was grateful for. I don't think I could have handled sitting next to the beautiful blonde woman.

One thing that bothered me about this situation, was that I was surrounded by incredibly beautiful people.

They belonged here, and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

Even Alice, who I knew was only marrying into the family, looked like she belonged. I was the outsider, the poor girl with a lot of debts, the plain-Jane of the group.

I wasn't pretty.

I was too pale, I still had dark circles, all of my clothes were too large from the weight I'd lost from stress over the past three months…my hair wasn't nearly as perfect and shiny and beautiful as anybody here, it was a dull brown, and just everything about me paled in comparison to this group of superhumanly beautiful people.

"Hey, you're that waitress from the other night." Emmett said, his booming voice cutting through the conversation I was having with Alice.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly, coloring a little. I didn't want to be reminded of that experience. "I got fired."

"And you're a journalist?"

"Yeah." I answered, noticing the scowl the blonde woman—who I'd been told was Rosalie, Emmett's wife—was sending me. "For the East Side Herald."

"We're just seeing you all over the place, now, aren't we, dear?" Esme said, in an attempt to make the situation less degrading, I'm sure.

"Kind of like a parasite, worming your way into our lives." Rosalie said harshly, under her breath. She was on the other side of Edward, and said it probably purposely loud enough so I could hear.

"It really is a charming little paper." Esme continued, as I tried to ignore Rosalie's comment.

And I thought Edward was a jerk!

It kind of hurt.

I wondered why she hated me so much, when I'd just met her and was trying to be as cordial as possible.

Then again, she was the stereotype supermodel super-rich type. She probably hated me because I wasn't in her social circle.

I sighed softly, as the conversation turned to the stock market and a bunch of other boring things.

The night wore on, painfully slow.

Edward and I hardly spoke of the paper, and I hardly spoke at all.

I was surprised, however, at how he had managed to behave himself. He wasn't snide or cruel at all, in front of his family.

It made me wonder why Carlisle had warned me like he had. He was perfectly civil, now…

It was all so confusing. I was done with trying to figure out Edward Cullen. He was yelling at me one minute, telling me I was awful, and the next he was mocking me, and the next he was borderline nice.

I don't think even Freud could have figured out this nutcase.

He was absolutely bizarre.

I would say he had some kind of mental multiple personality type thing, but I knew he didn't. He had the same kind of ferocity present in everything, so it wasn't like he was three different people…

With each and every day I had know him, you know, a grand total of four, now, I'd been more confused than the last.

I was nearly asleep in my seat by the time everyone stood to leave. I looked over and saw Alice talking quietly to Jasper, and sighed.

I hated couples, when I was perpetually single.

But they were made for eachother, I could tell.

Everyone at this table was made for eachother, save Edward and I. I even saw that Rosalie belonged with Emmett, though I didn't really know how.

They just clicked.

And Carlisle and Esme…they were the same kind of person, the same kindness, the same joy and warmth present in their eyes.

As I said, I hated couples, when I was perpetually single.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Esme's warm, kind voice.

"Bella, dear, how would you like to join us for a show on Broadway, Friday night?" Esme asked, and I saw Rosalie glare at me. We were getting ready to leave, and I stopped what I was doing, upon hearing this.

What? Why was she inviting me along with her family?

Did they not realize that Edward was my boss, and only my boss?

Oh God.

I think they were trying to set me up with him, through this whole thing, through the paper.

But that was preposterous! Edward was…Edward. He was fierce, he was mean, he was cold…

He was beautiful.

He was everything I wasn't. I tried to act tough, but I was a softie at heart. I wasn't gorgeous, certainly not worthy of someone with his beauty…

"Oh…that's very kind, but…" I started, looking around the table. Rosalie was the only one protesting, and Edward looked carefully indifferent. "I'm not sure…"

I'm not sure I can pay them back for this. I know they'd insist on buying the ticket, but how could I accept it?

I shouldn't be getting cozy with the family anyway, I only knew them through business.

And Edward was my boss.

"I…have to go." I murmured, leaving as quickly as possible. I couldn't do this. I couldn't deal with this situation.

How suspicious does it look if you have dinner at a gala, then go to a show with your boss's family all in the same week?

It seemed wrong to me. It wasn't very professional.

Why did they have to be so goddamn nice?

Why did I get the feeling that everyone at that table knew something I didn't?

Now that I'd thought of it, I couldn't get my mind off of it. Off of the prospect of Edward…and me.

This was absurd. I'd known him for four days. I could hardly stand him.

Opposites attract, though. Which is why I was liking him more and more with every encounter I had with him.

Which was going to make my job awful.

What was I going to do?

* * *

What did you think? I know many of you were holding out for some form of reconciliation in the night spent together, but I have something else in mind. Good guesses, though.

And more people voted for an Edward POV than didn't, but I'm still not sure. I think it might ruin the story, take away from the BPOV and all her craziness.

And I don't know if I'd be able to successfully write a good EPOV. I don't know. I'll try and if I don't like what happens then no EPOV. I'll work on it.

Review :-)


	7. Don't Worry, Be Happy

Wow. We've reached the triple digits with the reviews. I have to say, I'm truly shocked and flattered. But short chap today, sorry. But really, you guys are amazing. Amazing.

Don't own.

Ch. 7: Don't Worry, Be Happy

* * *

Tuesday was horrible. 

My mother had a stack of bills that came in yesterday for me, and I didn't have time to look at them in before work, and I woke up late and was running late already…

I started out the whole workday wrong by being late, which made me irritable because Edward yelled at me for being late, which made me yell back at Edward more than I would have usually, I'd slammed the door in Clemons' face again, and I had to start this article.

Politics interested me a bit, but the fact that I had been forced to take on this article bothered me. The fact that I hadn't been free to choose what I wanted to do for this article bothered me.

And I was getting sick of Edward's macho shit. I wouldn't even call it macho, I would call it…what I did the other night. A superiority complex.

He had to be in control of everything, all the time.

I was just in such a bad mood, that I couldn't think. You know those days, when you just can't wake up. You're physically awake of course, but you don't know a thing of what's going on around you for some reason or another…

Yeah, it was one of those.

"Bella, what is this." Edward's condescending little voice said snidely as he barged into my office again. He threw another hardcopy of an article Clemons had written for this morning's edition on my desk. "He said you went over it, and okayed it."

"I did." I said coldly. "This is good writing. It's engaging, and lighthearted. Not all news has to be bad."

"I already have writers on the human interest stories." He snapped. "Clemons is not one of them, I did not ask for a story about some charity event."

"It's the freaking Jimmy Fund, for heaven's sake! And I thought part of being a journalist was going out there and finding the stories." I said, rising to my feet to stare him down more effectively. "He's shown the initiative to write a story about something he believes in, something that appeals to the community. I think he deserves a lot of credit for it, this kind of thing isn't easy to do. Or rather, it isn't easy to do well."

"Just…do me a favor, alright?" he said, still fuming. He looked like he wanted to hit something, and I didn't really know what had upset him that much. "Stop playing editor. That's not what I pay you for."

"Then what _do_ you pay me for?" I exclaimed. "Because frankly, I really don't know anymore! Right now I'm writing an article, they still come to me for advice before they dare asking you, and I'm also your personal freaking slave around here, doing all the business matters for you…I can't keep up with it! Stop changing your mind and pick one already!"

"You do what I tell you to, nothing more, nothing less, got it?" he replied coldly, his tone dangerous. "That is your job."

"No! _Hell no_!" I shouted at him, smacking Clemons' article back down on the desk amidst the bills I'd been going over, hard. "I am _sick_ of you patronizing me! If you wanted a secretary, you should have hired one. But I am a _journalist_. I am not your little bitch and I refuse to be treated as such!"

"The meeting's at four thirty. I suggest you show up if you value your job." He said coldly, starting towards the door.

"I suggest you kiss my ass!" I shouted after him, as he slammed the door loudly.

Ugh, he was so infuriating!

Why was he being such a dick today? Because I was fifteen minutes late? That hardly seemed like something to get that upset about…

I would say maybe he realized that everyone hated him, but I sincerely doubted he cared enough about what his employees thought.

He was a jerk.

And he was annoying as hell. And he had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

But God, did he look good! Even when his eyes were glaring at me, even when he was practically barking orders at me, he somehow looked amazing doing it.

And it's sick that I notice this. I'm well aware of how messed up it is. That, and that fact that oh, you know, he's my _boss_…

I'd forgotten about my debts, until today.

Well, not forgotten, but since that large chunk of money Carlisle had paid me, I hadn't been worrying about it as much.

Then this morning came, and I had a stack of bills to go through and ultimately find out I couldn't pay all of.

Hell, I was paying bills for everything—from my few months at that apartment to student loans from college to health insurance.

I swear, every time I turned around I had a new bill to pay, and it was really bothering me. I honestly don't know where they all came from…

Or maybe it was that I was just getting used to being financially on my own. Yes, I had moved back in with my mother, but I had lived in an apartment for a few months, and had accumulated quite the number of bills, and thank God I didn't have a credit card…

When you're a kid, you don't realize all that your parents do to support you. Then when you're on your own, it kind of slaps you in the face.

As it was doing to me, now.

This was such an awful day. Manic Mondays and Terrible Tuesdays…the worst two days of the week.

I sighed heavily, taking a deep breath to calm myself, then letting it out.

I could do this. Just have to get back on track.

Okay. Most important bills first…such as health insurance. That was a pretty important one…

I eventually calmed down, and started going through my bills.

I'd write the article tomorrow. I had too much going on right now.

Of course, I can't get ten minutes of peace in my office. So, naturally, after I had calmed down and was working through my finances, the door to my office opens and Robb pokes his head in instead of using the buzzer.

"Hey, you have a call on line two from a Jacob Black." He said cautiously. His desk was right outside of my office, and he had heard every word of mine and Edward's argument.

"Tell him I stepped out for a few minutes and you don't know when I'll be back." I said, standing with Clemons' article to go give it to him. I couldn't deal with this, I was too wound up. I got my jacket, needing to step out for a few minutes anyway, just to get out.

Hey, at least it wasn't lying…

Maybe Alice would join me for coffee…

No. Just looking at the debts put me in panic mode again, and I knew I couldn't afford to be spending any more than I was.

I checked my watch, and saw that it was almost time for the meeting, but didn't care. I think my sanity is more important than paper and ink.

And apparently Edward had decided to spend more money, and bought new computers for the office that would be arriving tomorrow.

That was part of why I disliked him so much. Whether he was trying to be progressive or nice or not, the fact was he fixed most of life's problems by throwing money at them. More money, more money…

That made me sick. I hated people who did that unnecessarily.

Such as Edward Cullen.

I think yesterday and this weekend I'd let my guard down too much. I'd let myself get comfortable with him, even if he pissed me off. I was comfortable with his arrogance, and almost accepted it.

That was bad.

I had almost thought that I liked him. Psh, as if! He's such a jerk!

I walked around for a while in the cold, with no destination in mind. I just needed to walk, get out my frustration.

The cold air helped immensely. Mainly because it was freezing out, and it numbed my mind a bit.

I got back to the office an hour late for the meeting, but didn't care. I passed the paper and ink representatives in the lobby of the building, getting in the elevator they exited.

Whoops, guess it was over.

What a shame, Edward had to do something on his own.

Shit. He was going to be _pissed_.

I mentally prepared myself for entering my office, and from the dead silence that fell over the place knew that yeah, I was in some pretty big trouble.

Oh well. Serves him right for pissing me off earlier. Asshole.

I knew he'd be in my office waiting, and took a deep breath before entering and shutting the door.

"Did you get lost? The conference room is to the left, not outside." He said at my entrance. His feet were up on my desk again, and I saw that my bills were still out.

I bet he looked through them. I bet he was smug with himself, knowing I was in such a predicament and he virtually held the key to my financial freedom.

"Oh, my mistake." I said sarcastically, taking my coat off. "I thought it was on I-Don't-Care-Boulevard. So sorry."

"I can deal with you being late sometimes, I can deal with you insisting on editing, but do _not_ miss a meeting again." His voice was low and deadly, threatening.

I was surprised he wasn't screaming his head off.

"Oh, of course not, Your Majesty." I said, bowing low. "How inconsiderate of me, why…it's almost as if I'm only a journalist. Hmm…that seems…fitting, don't you think?"

"So does unemployment." He said with a sinister grin. "You see, Bella, I thought I made it quite clear that you would help in the transition. I thought I told you that you would write less often and would be more of a manager, for now. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Oh, I recognize it, but I just can't agree with it." I said, in the same light tone I'd been using. "You see, I just don't understand why I went to college and obtained a degree in Journalism if I'm doing managing. I should have gone to business school for that. Get a new pet, because I don't want to be it."

He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then released. I could tell he was livid, as he did this. He was doing everything in his power to keep from strangling me, I guessed.

Okay, maybe not strangling, but he looked like he wanted to.

"You're giving me no choice, Miss Swan, if you keep this up." He said, his voice stern. "You are being counter-productive. You're not cooperating, and it's hurting the company. One more slip up and you're fired."

I stood by the window, looking at the street down below. I could feel the cool air, the cold radiating through the window panes.

It was all that kept me from screaming.

I needed this job. It was my profession, even if I wasn't doing anything journalistic for the present moment. I could tell, the paper was going to flourish under his management. It just needed to get there. It was getting back on its feet, and soon would be profiting. Soon we'd all get pay raises…

I was crazy to think about giving this up.

And I didn't want to give it up, but I didn't want to give up my independence. He was trying to break me down, I think. He was trying to undermine me.

And I was fighting back, and we always came back to this point, this fact that he was my boss and held my future in his perfect fingers.

"Why are you like this?" I said softly, not even realizing that I was voicing my thoughts again. I turned to look at him, and saw he had a different expression on his face, stern but pensive, like I'd seen the first day here. "Why are you such a hard ass? You don't have to be such a jerk, you don't have to threaten everybody to get them to work. You don't have to remind me of the fact that you're my boss, every day!"

I was picking up steam, and didn't care that I would soon be yelling at my boss.

I was frustrated, I'd had a bad day, and he didn't help any of it.

"You're awful! You're the most infuriating person I've ever met! You have this irrational need to have control over everybody, and the second someone does something you don't like you flip out at them! I can't stand that! It's driving me crazy!" I began shouting, striding to be in front of my desk, where he was now standing behind it with his arms crossed over his chest, listening, waiting.

That look. He had that smug, know-it-all look on his face.

I really wanted to smack it off of him.

"I'm trying to cooperate but it's pointless because you're just going to get pissed off and start yelling! Excuse me, maybe I might be the odd man out, but I don't really like being yelled at all the time. I don't like how mean you are to everybody, I don't like anything about you! You're just this mean, stuck up rich boy who thinks that you can throw money at a problem to solve it! Some things can't be fixed money. You can't manage people with money!" I finished, breathing hard. I was certain that in my long-winded rant my face had reddened with anger, and that I probably looked like a mutant right now, but didn't care.

Damn, that felt so good.

Now for the repercussions…

"Have you figured out why I didn't fire you and the rest of the staff, yet?" he smirked, amused.

"Ugh!" I humphed, and turned on my heels to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting your bills?" he said, picking the stack up and waving them at me as I put my coat on.

I snatched them from him, and shoved them in my purse, opening the door.

"Bella, Jacob Black called again." Robb said boredly as soon as I opened the door. "Hey, leaving early?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, sighing.

It was only half an hour early, and with traffic I didn't get home until six forty five anyway.

I walked in through our kitchen downstairs to go up to my room, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Are you effing kidding me?

There, standing in my kitchen, was Jacob Black, standing with my mother and chatting.

"Oh, hello dear. You didn't tell me you had a date with Jacob tonight!" she said when she saw me.

What? I don't have a date with him, I'd rather chew glass!

"Maybe that's because I don't." I snapped. "Go home, Jacob."

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone to chat." Renee said, before skipping past me to no doubt listen on the stairs.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" I hissed, crossing the room in three steps to fume in front of him. "Get out of my kitchen, you're not welcome here."

"And here I thought maybe we could have a nice dinner downtown. At that new Italian place that just opened." He said, producing a red rose from behind his back.

"No." I snapped, crossing my arms. "Go away."

"Aw, c'mon Bells…" he said, stepping forward and into my comfort zone, placing his giant hands at my waist in one fluid motion.

"NO!" I shrieked, pushing away from him and slapping him with as much force as I could muster. "KEEP YOUR HANDS THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, JACOB BLACK! Get out of my house and stop harassing me or I'll get a restraining order!"

I could not believe he just dared to touch me. He left in a huff, slamming the door, and I shuddered, holding myself a little. I hated him so much. I didn't want him near me, nevermind touching me.

I felt dirty. I felt violated, and he'd only put his hands on my waist.

I darted up the stairs, past my mother coming down with a fake story on how she'd heard yelling and came running. I didn't ant to hear it. I didn't want to deal with any of it.

God, what an awful day.

I immediately went to the bathroom to start a hot bath, still slightly shaking with rage. I couldn't believe he'd just done that. The _nerve_ of him!

I'd slammed the bathroom door pretty loudly, and was pacing, waiting for my bath. I was so angry. I would have punched the wall, if I hadn't been sure that it was most definitely harder than my hand and I would have definitely hurt myself.

And I'm not a violent person. He just pissed me off more than anything else, ever.

Even more than Edward Cullen.

I heard music, as I paced, and heard footsteps leaving in front of the bathroom door.

My mother had put on some classical music, to calm me down. I hadn't listened to classical music for years, I hadn't had time to.

I'd forgotten how much I loved it. Debussy. One of my favorites.

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes at this small gesture. It was just a stereo placed behind the door. It took two minutes to do. It wasn't some grand scheme or anything, just putting the stereo outside of the bathroom door.

But she knew I was upset, and she put it there to help me calm down. She did it because she loved me.

As much of a worry-wart and a pain in the ass she was, she loved me dearly. I'd been taking it for granted for the past few days, I think. It's not that I'd forgotten, but I didn't really pay much attention to it.

I loved my mother. She was half of the reason I'd ended up staying sane before I moved back in with her. She was supportive of me, and tried to do her best to help me out.

I took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh, before shutting off the running bath water.

Another much-needed bubble bath, coming right up!

* * *

And don't worry, things will eventually turn up. And soon Edward will make more sense. ...cough cough next chap cough cough... Review, lovelies :-) 


	8. Moody Blue

You people are amazing. Truly.

Don't Own.

Ch. 8: Moody Blue

* * *

I forgot about yesterday. I forced myself not to think about it, not to think about Edward.

I spent the next day working on my article, while bickering constantly with Edward over all the stupid little things he wanted to change.

He was irritable today, since for the past few days he'd felt a cold coming on, no doubt due to giving me his jacket in the snow. I'd been careful to be as accommodating as possible around him today, mainly because I felt responsible, and I was a little guilty for being so harsh yesterday.

Coming back from the coffeeshop on Wednesday, I sighed heavily. Upon entering the paper, I heard the oh-so-familiar voice of Sir Jerk-a-lot hollering at some poor journalist of mine.

It took less than ten seconds for me to figure out it was Clemons.

"—is the worst piece I've ever read in my life!" Edward was shouting, as I quickly made my way to Mr. Clemons' cubicle.

"I…I…sir…"

"Mr. Cullen, what is going on, here!" I intervened, stepping in between the cowering Clemons and the enraged Edward.

"I'm trying to run a newspaper. I can't keep printing this garbage!" he snarled, unleashing his anger at me. "Read this, just read it! This is what you've been printing for the past however long this imbecile has worked here!"

"Mr. Clemons, you may take your lunch break now." I said off to the side, as I took the hard copy of the article from Edward's hands and started to walk to my office.

"No, you may not." Edward said, holding his arm out to stop the poor man as he tried to escape.

"Yes, you may." I said, holding Edward's arm out of the way. Clemons stumbled past, skittering towards the door.

"You leave this office, you lose your job, Mr. Clemons!" Edward shouted, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He cleared his throat loudly, trying not to cough. I would have felt bad at that point, for him being sick, but I was too annoyed at him.

"I assure you, Neil, your job is safe." I called out.

"Are you undermining my authority?" He snarled at me, as I glared up at him. I was aware that everyone in the office was poking their heads out of their cubicles, to watch this showdown.

But I didn't care. He was infuriating me, again.

Clemons had sought out my advice the Monday before, and I had edited his article and given it back to him to rewrite. And it was considerably better than before.

He was sincerely trying, and he was getting better. I couldn't let Edward rip him to shreds like that.

"This is a newspaper, not a dictatorship." I said coldly. "I personally corrected this article, and I saw great improvement. You need to get off his case, alright?"

"I hope you're aware that I can fire you any moment, like that." He said, snapping his fingers. He was reeling in his anger a little, but it was still smoldering.

"I hope you're aware that you're bluffing." I said, turning my back on him and going back to my office. Clemons was still standing at the door, frightened. "Clemons, go to lunch."

"B-but Miss Swan…Mr. Cullen…"

"Get out of my sight, or _I'll_ fire you myself, understood?" I said, tapping into my bitch mode.

I'd been nice to Clemons for the past week or so, and I think it was undermining my control over him.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, running off to the café down the street.

I entered my office with the article in question, and knew Edward was right behind me. He shut the door, no doubt to muffle the sounds of the argument that was soon to come.

"You don't run this place anymore, Miss Swan." He said stiffly, as I opened the shade to the window.

It was too dark in here. I wanted to lighten the mood, because his pigheadedness was suffocating me, and I didn't feel like fighting today.

I knew he was angry with me, for undermining him in front of all his workers, but I didn't care.

I felt like a mother swan, pardon the pun, protecting her young.

I was prepared to be vicious, if I had to. But right now I really didn't want to.

"You shouldn't run this place like you do." I retorted, glaring up at him. "You have every single one of them frightened out of their minds that they'll lose their jobs. Scare tactics don't work, it just creates a hostile environment that definitely isn't conducive to good writing."

"At least I'm trying to get good writing out of them, something you never did."

Ouch. That was pretty low, pretty below the belt there, buddy.

I know I wasn't the best manager, but at least they didn't hate me. But there was some truth in his words, when I ran it things seemed to be counter-productive.

Since he'd taken over, I'd seen improvement in everyone's work.

"At least they respect me." I shot back, stepping up to him and glaring with as much ferocity as I could muster. "At least they're not afraid of me. At least they don't whisper amongst themselves about me, wondering who I'll tear apart next. Nobody _likes_ you, they don't obey you because they like you, they obey you because you're an asshole!"

I was pretty shocked I'd said that, told him to his face that everyone hated him, and thought I saw a little flicker in his eye, of something other than the glare he was giving me.

Was it pain? Did my blunt truth hurt him a little?

At this point, I didn't care. He needed a wakeup call.

In a few minutes I'd feel bad, and think about apologizing, but probably never would.

That pride thing…yeah. I was too prideful.

"If you have a problem with any one of them, take it up with me." I said with a bit more control. "I'm not going to let you attack them."

"Are you still wondering what I saw in this crummy little paper?" he asked, seemingly abandoning the anger and looking at me, amused. In the sunlight, his skin looked paler.

"At this point I really don't care." I snapped, going back to my article…which I was writing on the laptop in my office. He'd gone ahead and gotten the office new computers, and they arrived this morning.

"I saw passion. Even Clemons, in all his awful work, shows passion. I've read some of the best articles from some of the best journalists, and hated them because they lacked passion." He said seriously, taking a copy of Clemons' article, glancing at it, and tossing it back down.

I froze.

Somehow, I'd known that.

I don't know how, but I'd figured it out without really knowing that I had. That's why I wouldn't let him fire anyone, wouldn't let him destroy their resolve.

I sat still, still absorbing his every word.

This shocked me. But in the same light, it didn't.

I had pinned him completely and totally wrong. I don't know why but I still viewed him as that rich snobby horrible man who cared only about money. I knew he was different, but I still couldn't accept it, until now.

Wow, I'm an ass.

"I'm not doing this to help me, I'm probably going to lose more money on this endeavor than I'll gain, I'm doing this to help all of you." He continued. "You have the passion, but lack the talent. You all need to be trained, so to speak, on good journalism. You could all be great journalists, because you have the passion."

"Oh." I said, looking at my hands, and my article on my laptop.

Yep, I'd been completely and totally wrong about this guy.

I was seeing him in a new light, and it made me nervous.

I think I was starting to like this guy. Before, I had dismissed it, but this…this was different.

This was worthy of actually liking him.

Which was awful. He's my boss!

"It's why I wanted you as my assistant, as I turned the paper around. You actually care for your workers. I wanted to fire them all on the spot."

"I don't get it." I mumbled, wide eyed. He sighed, sitting in the chair across from my desk.

We were actually having a civil conversation now. I didn't get it.

We fought constantly.

Now we were speaking?

Probably because he wanted to save his voice.

But…I couldn't help but think he actually wanted to talk to me now, he actually wanted to almost…confide in me.

"Why do you think I've been fighting you, as opposed to just firing you. I've thought about it probably a dozen times."

"Why didn't you then?" I blurted out, on the defensive again. I stood, going to the window, trying to regain my thoughts.

I did this a lot, I noticed. The window was my escape, to a world outside of my troubles. I needed to collect myself. I needed to stop being so irrational…

I couldn't handle an actual conversation with him. I don't know why, but I couldn't do it.

And I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

By now, I knew I was just being childish, but I didn't care, I had to get it out. I was so enraged, just so wound up that I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I hated him so much, but I was finding myself liking him more and more.

What was happening to me?

"If I'm such a burden to you, to your business…why bother? You can find an assistant you can get along with, some bimbo who will do everything you say—" I trailed off, as my voice started to quiver.

Why were my eyes tearing up? I didn't have anything to cry about. Why was I being so stupid, so foolish?

"That's exactly what I don't want." He said, his voice soft. He'd gone from jackass Edward to civil Edward to nice Edward in the course of five, maybe ten minutes. He stood by me, but I refused to look at him. "I want someone competent."

This was an odd relationship, I knew now.

It was as if he liked me, so that's why he made me his assistant. Putting me as the forbidden fruit, for some reason. And I was realizing more and more that I was developing feelings for him, too.

This was awful. I was getting upset just thinking about it. Why couldn't I find a guy like him who was dateable?

"Bella, you're strong. You have a fire in you that you never see in the corporate world. But you're scattered. You were spreading yourself too thin, and you still are. You can't do it all. You can't be owner and editor and journalist and employees' best friend, you couldn't be bartender and waitress, you can't manage a flower shop, all at once."

"But my debts…" I said, not even thinking. I was staring up into his beautiful green eyes, transfixed by them. "The bills came in…I still don't know how I'm going to pay them off—"

"I spoke to each of those businesses personally." He told me, his eyes full of concern. "Don't worry about your father's debts."

I thought I was going to cry. Why was he being so kind to me? I didn't know exactly what he'd done, but I didn't have to.

The fact was, he cared enough to do it. He saw I was in trouble, and fixed it.

I could feel my eyes watering, as I looked up at him, speechless.

Nobody had ever done something like that for me, ever. Sure, Robb was good to me, and my mother tried to take care of me, but this was different.

This went right to the source.

I didn't say anything, but turned back to the window, staring at the still-snow-covered city. What could I say? 'Thank you' hardly covered it.

"Why would you do that? I thought money was money, or whatever it is you said before." I ended up saying, sounding harsh and ungrateful. I didn't care. I couldn't let him know what I was feeling.

I had so many defenses up, I was afraid that if one fell, they all would.

I didn't want to end up like my father, who let everyone walk all over him.

I didn't want to be that person.

And I knew this. I knew my reasons for being how I was.

I was just too stubborn to let any of it go by the wayside.

"Haven't you figured out by now that I don't care about the money?" he said, smiling down at me. "Financial problems should be the last thing holding you back. Trust me, it gets better. I know."

That smile. It was different than the smirk from before, it was different from anything I'd ever seen.

Maybe he was just too tired. But I think it was something else…

It was a smile…for me?

My heart was going wild, pounding harshly against my chest. He was close, very close. I'd just realized this, as I looked up at him.

So that's what was present in his eyes…I think.

What I would give for him to kiss me, right now.

What? Holy shit I did _not_ just think that.

I turned away, and walked back to my desk, back to my article. I couldn't deal with this kind of tension.

"I'm done, and ready for editing." I said, strictly back to business now. I couldn't let him know that I was fazed by anything that had just happened.

I couldn't let my guard down.

Everything he'd said just now was probably as close to an admission of his feelings as he'd get, and I didn't have the resolve to accept it.

He was my boss.

It was wrong.

Then why was I still thinking about it? Why did I want to grab him by the tie and pull him to me, and kiss him?

Oh my God, Bella, stop! Stop it right now!

I felt like a horny little school girl, you know, when you have a hot student teacher? I felt like that.

Definitely the forbidden fruit thing.

I was going to crack soon, if this kept up.

I snuck a peek at him, as he read my article, his beautiful green eyes focused on the computer screen.

They didn't hold the anger or ferocity they always did. He wasn't determined to do anything right now.

He looked weary, almost peaceful.

"Still too wordy." He said, shaking his head as he finished. "The purpose of newspapers is to dumb down the complex happenings of, say, the political system for the general public. The content is good, though."

I nodded, and took Clemons' article and began making a few more corrections.

"Could you give this to him when he gets back?" I asked, as he made a move to leave.

"Oh, and Bella…" he said, before he opened my door.

Yes, Mr. Beautiful?

"Hmm?"

"Esme's offer still stands. I think she'd really like to see you, Friday night."

* * *

There. Hope you liked :-) And I know that didn't clear everything up but he's less of an asshole now…don't worry eventually it'll all be put into perspective 


	9. Wake Up Call

Pay attention to this chap…it has a few not-so-subtle hints of what might go down in le future. And I apologize that it was late a few days. I've been SO busy. I'll have the next one up probably by noon tomorrow?

Oh and you people rock at reviewing. Lots.

Don't own.

Ch. 9: Wake Up Call

* * *

I didn't go home Wednesday night. I spent the night at my office, going painstakingly over my article and perfecting it.

I finished pretty late, and was thinking about going home, but fell asleep before I could. So I woke Thursday morning to Edward opening the office.

At least, I wish I did.

I really woke to Edward poking me.

I think he only poked me just to see my reaction, instead of saying something.

"Go away." I mumbled, swatting at him.

"Bella, wake up."

"No."

"Bella…wake up."

Wait, was that Edward's voice? Ugh, now I'm dreaming about him.

This had to be the most boring dream ever. You'd think if I were dreaming about a hot guy, something interesting would happen, instead of just a voice telling me to wake up…

"What time is it?"

"Five."

It slowly dawned on me that it wasn't a dream, that Edward was standing there trying to get me up.

And it was five am. And I was at the office.

Talk about bringing back bad memories.

Wait.

I wasn't dreaming.

Edward was standing right there, waking me up.

I snapped my eyes open, and looked up too see Edward standing there, with a coffee in his hand, looking pretty grumpy. He looked paler than yesterday, no doubt from being sick. His eyes were tired, and he looked like he was really struggling with this cold.

He was probably feverish.

"Why am I in the office at five am!" I moaned, collapsing my head back down onto the desk.

"Naturally, you fell asleep here, overworking yourself as usual." His voice was bored, and cynical. "Go home, Bella. I have your article."

"But the meeting with the new printer guy is today." I yawned, sitting up. "I'm up. I'm awake."

"Go home." He said seriously, crouching to look me in the eye. "Take the day off."

"I'm fine, really—"

Why was I protesting taking a day off? Why was I protesting time off?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan." He said, standing and leaving my office.

Oh. That's right. That's why I was protesting taking time off. It was that much more time I wouldn't see Edward.

I'm pathetic, I know, but since I'd come to this conclusion, I decided that just because I had to fight it didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy every second I was in his company…even if we were constantly at eachother's throats.

Though since our argument yesterday, and that sort-of moment in my office, we were able to keep civil for the rest of the day. I hoped it would last.

His smile was much more dazzling than his scowl.

Yeah, I'm pathetic.

I obeyed, though. I was tired, and had an awful backache from sleeping slumped over my desk all night. The couch I'd had in there before was moved to my mother's house.

I took a hot shower, noting my mother was out and the shop was closed for an hour, and decided to go to bed anyway. I was so tired…

As soon as I reached my bed, I collapsed.

Maybe Edward was right about this. I needed it…

Then, just as I was starting to doze off, my cell phone rang.

Ugh. Are you _kidding_ me? I just lay down!

"Yes?" I answered, sighing.

"Swan, you need to get here now." Edward's voice said over the line. It was stiff, as if strained.

"Why? You said I could have the day off…" I mumbled, trying to wake up.

Jerk. Woke me up…

Jerk.

"There are a few men here from the insurance agency who require your presence."

"What? Which agency?"

"DuBois and Louis."

Crap.

I owed them a LOT of money. But Edward said he spoke to the businesses…

Crap. They were the insurers of the building, and the paper. I'd completely forgotten about them.

"Oh no." I groaned, starting to get some work clothes on. "How long are they going to be there? Can't I just avoid them? They're awful."

"How much." Edward's voice sighed over the line, he clearing his throat. He was probably dead tired and feeling like crap, and I was the one who went home?

"What?"

"How much do you owe them? I'll write a check."

I sighed, before answering.

It was a giant amount of money, that I'd been putting off paying. It was money neither I nor the newspaper had.

It was money that Edward Cullen had, but I felt awful for making him pay for my poor business management.

Maybe I was just tired, and that's why I had a guilty conscience. He was rich, he could buy the whole building if he wanted.

"Good God, Bella!" Edward's voice exclaimed, in surprise and exasperation. "Do you ever pay your bills?"

"Anything else? You kind of woke me up." I mumbled, ignoring this comment.

"I think they want to meet with you, still. Get here when you can."

Then he hung up, naturally too cool for saying goodbye.

Wait. Did he say 'get here when you can'?

I smirked, as I put my shoes on and got my coat. He _wanted_ me to be late, he wanted to make the assholes wait.

Well, in that case, I could take all the time I wanted. I could get some coffee, read the paper, go up the stairs instead of the elevator…

So I did.

I was standing at the newspaper stand when I saw something I wasn't expecting.

The East Side Herald had reached downtown? It was generally only distributed in the neighborhood…

And Edward printed my article on the front page.

"I didn't want to be on the front page…bastard…" I mumbled to myself, as a well-to-do looking gentleman picked up the paper. I was still muttering to myself, and he had to have been listening, because he stopped me as I turned to leave.

"Excuse me…Miss…_You're_ Isabella Swan?" he said, startling me out of my mutterings.

"Um…yes…" I said, confused. Who was this guy?

"And you wrote this article?"

"Guilty." I said, forcing a smile. Play nice, Bella…he could be someone you owe money to in the future…

"And you wrote the article about the tax cuts for meals on wheels?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you writing for the Herald? This piece is exquisite." He said, smacking the front page with his hand for embellishment. "Hi, I'm Michael Mackenzie, editor of the Downtown Daily."

I shook his hand with wide eyes. I couldn't think. The editor of the Downtown Daily was praising my work!

"Bella Swan." I heard myself murmur, in a dazed fashion. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, Miss Swan." He chuckled at my reaction. "I like your work, it's witty, and full of…something I can't quite put my finger on, but it's intriguing."

"Passion?" I said with an inner smirk as I recovered from my dazed status.

"Excuse me? Oh…yes, that's just it! Passion. Something you rarely see these days, unfortunately…how would you like to come work for me?"

"I…wow…um, Mr. Mackenzie, thank you, that's very generous, but I think I'd prefer staying at my paper for now." I said without thinking.

Wait, why was I passing up a job offer with one of the most prestigious newspapers in town? What was wrong with me?

I'll tell you what's wrong with me.

Mr. Mackenzie went through journalists like people change their socks. He had a reputation in the journalistic world for hiring young talent and canning them all in the same week.

That, and the fact that if I wasn't there to counter Edward's explosive anger at people like Clemons and my other workers, they'd be ripped to shreds.

And…something else. I really liked the Herald, despite it's awful ratings, awful office and awful staff. It was just…quaint.

I never thought I'd hear myself think that I liked the dumpy little newspaper, especially next to an offer like the Downtown Daily.

"Ah. Well, I'll be keeping a lookout for your future work, but if you ever get sick of it in that little paper of yours, my doors will be open." He flashed me a diabolical looking grin and handed me his business card, before leaving with the copy of the Herald under his arm.

Woah.

Just woah.

That was…definitely out of the ordinary.

I shook my head and went to the office, hurrying now because I'd wasted too much time.

Once more, as I entered the lobby I saw the insurance representatives leaving, and ducked behind a potted plant to avoid them.

Thank God Mackenzie had stopped me. I did not want to deal with those two money mongers.

Stepping into the newspaper only a few minutes later, Edward was walking back to my office—we basically shared it—from the printing room and looked agitated but more weary.

"About time you showed up." He said, stopping upon seeing me.

"I…I was held up." I said, wondering if he'd be angry today. He looked too tired to do much yelling. "Look! I have Mr. Mackenzie's business card, from the Downtown Daily. He stopped me at the newspaper stand and offered me a job there!"

"So this is your two weeks notice?" Edward said, going into my office as I continued to talk, following him.

"What? No." I said, taking off my coat. "I turned him down."

"Really?" Edward looked skeptical, and looked up from the papers he was perusing.

"Well…yeah. He wants me to call him if I change my mind, but…"

"Why on earth would you stay here?"

"I…I like it here." I said, confused. Was he trying to get rid of me?

"Suit yourself." He sighed, shrugging. He was…uncharacteristically laid back today. It was kind of unnerving. He rubbed his forehead, closing his dull green eyes for about a minute before opening them again.

"Are you alright?" I blurted out, unable to contain my curiosity at his new attitude change. "You look awful."

He looked worn out, and somewhat ill, but he did have that cold and he was getting paler every day because of it. I missed his radiant peach skin, the glitter in his eye…now he was dull and drawn.

"I'll be fine." He said, tossing me a sarcastic and get-off-my-case smile. "A little under the weather."

"Why don't you go home." I said seriously, leaning over the desk to look him directly in the eye.

Truth be told, I liked the asshole Edward better than the tired, complacent Edward. I liked the fight, the fire. This was a burnt out candlestick, instead of a raging open flame.

"I think I might." He said, sighing. He stood, and put his jacket on. "Are you staying for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, trying to be accommodating. He looked awful, he needed rest, and cold medicine…I wanted to baby him, I wanted to take care of him.

No, no Bella, you don't. He's a big boy, he can take care of his cold himself.

But he looked so helpless, so lost. I felt really bad, because the only reason he was sick was because he gave me his coat in the snow.

"By the way, I liked your article." He said, as he put on his gloves.

"I noticed. You put it on the front page." I wrinkled my nose. I'd worked hard on it, and probably deserved it, but didn't think it was breaking news.

Wait. Hold up. Did he just compliment me?

Holy crap. I think he did. Edward Cullen complimented my writing.

"The meeting was pushed until tomorrow. I wanted you there for it."

"Edward, you said I could go home! I'm not blowing it off or anything—"

"I didn't say you were, Bella." He yawned. "And Esme wants to know if you're coming tomorrow night."

"I guess." I sighed, taking his vacated seat at my desk. "What are we seeing? A Broadway show?"

"She changed her mind. Now we're seeing the premier night of the New York Ballet's Giselle. At the Opera House."

"Right." I sighed. I was never going to fit in at a freaking ballet. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

He left, and I immediately went to Alice.

"Alice, what do people wear to ballets?" I asked, sitting down in the chair next to her desk as she was looking through her week's shots.

"Um…" she said, surprised by my question. She looked as if she knew something I didn't. Which, with this family, she probably did. It figured, I was left out. "What show?"

"Giselle. Opening night, tomorrow…you know, with the Cullens?" I said, my eyes widening.

Why didn't she know this?

She should, she was going…wasn't she?

"Right, right. Sorry, I thought it was Wednesday today." she smiled, but I had a feeling she was lying.

Something was up, something all of them were in on.

And it was bothersome.

Why had Esme invited me anyway? Something was definitely up…

"Will you help me? I don't think I have anything to wear…" I said, and found myself continuing. "I want to look nice, I want to look presentable…Alice, I don't compare to the rest of you!"

I don't know why, but I was nervous about this.

And I was anxious.

I wanted to gain approval, desperately. If the only way of doing that was by dressing up then I could do that.

I…I don't know, but maybe I wanted to tick Rosalie off. Something about her bothered me immensely…oh wait, it was the fact that she hated me for no reason whatsoever.

"Calm down, Bella, it's me. I have you covered." She gave me a sly grin. "Come home with me after work, I'll give you something to wear."

"Oh, Alice, you are a saint!" I exclaimed, once more throwing my arms around her neck.

Good. Now that was taken care of…

Now…how could I handle Rosalie? How could I get her to like me?

* * *

A cookie to anyone who figures out what's up! And I know this chap was short and delayed a few days…I'm sorry. But the next chap is going to be absolutely fantastic to make up for it, I promise! 


	10. Look After You

Ah I loved writing this chapter. Lots of people guessed it, but I knew it was pretty obvious. Part of it, at least. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE yay :-) long chap today.

Don't own.

Ch. 10: Look After You

* * *

Alice loved clothes.

That's pretty much all I could think, when I saw her closet. She was definitely a shop-a-holic.

And it wasn't really a closet.

She had an entire side room in her apartment just for clothes. Racks and racks of clothing—contemporary, vintage, formal wear, casual, summer, clubbing…any style, it was there. She had all the designers, I recognized a few from Robb's style, and some of the dresses looked like they came right off of the runway. Which I learned later that they had, and were tailored to fit her small size.

Needless to say, my jaw visibly dropped.

"Alice…you're one of them…a crazy person, aren't you?" I said eventually, as she rifled through one rack that was filled with beautiful evening gowns.

Her bell-like laugh filled the air as she piled several on her arm and thrust them at me.

I felt like I was going prom-dress shopping again, only this time I could afford the low, low price of zero dollars. That, and my mother wasn't squealing at how gorgeous and grown up I looked.

"What are you waiting for? Strip! Try them on! Chop, chop!" she said, clapping her hands at me. I obeyed, laying the pile of dresses out on the sofa that was in the room and started to change.

Oh my god, these dresses were gorgeous.

I felt like a princess, I felt like I was almost worthy of the marvelous Cullen family, I felt…

Beautiful.

"That dress does nothing for you. Your hips disappear." Alice said, shaking her head at me. "Try another."

And so we went through dress after dress, and the ones she liked I tried on several more times and compared to one another, before finally settling on what else but a little black dress. But it wasn't little, it was floor length, but it was still black, and I was surprised at how it made me look. It was fantastic.

It looked more like an elongated cocktail dress to me, but I don't really know anything about fashion, so I'm sure Alice would be appalled if I said that to her. So I didn't.

It was silk and flowed like a dream, had what Alice told me was a "ruched, fitted bodice and a drop waist" and thick halter straps, but that didn't really matter as much to me as the ornate design of beaded white roses on the black silk.

Again, with the white roses…I wondered if this wasn't a coincidence, that Alice had done that on purpose…but how could she possibly know about our little inside 'joke'?

Either way, it was beautiful, and I didn't feel like Bella Swan from the East Side, I felt regal.

I almost felt as if I'd belong in a group of Cullens.

"Are you sure it isn't too formal?" I asked, turning around in front of her mirror to look at the back. The straps gathered behind my neck and one strap went across the back, my back almost completely exposed.

"No, this is perfect. You look great." She said, genuinely smiling as she critiqued my appearance.

Then, of course, that smile faded to a smirk as she no doubt thought about whatever it was they all knew that I didn't.

Jerks.

Speaking of people who knew something I didn't, Jasper entered at that precise moment, he apparently having come home and calling aloud and we not hearing him.

Alice skipped to greet him at the door to the clothes room, then presented me with an over exaggerated flourish.

"Miss Swan, might I say you look radiant." He said with a smile, an approving one.

There. There it was.

That notion, that thing I didn't know, present in his eyes.

"Alright guys, I'm not an idiot, what gives?" I said, ruining the regal effect by planting my hands stubbornly on my hips.

"Nothing. Can't a gentleman compliment a lady's stunning appearance?" Jasper said, clearly suspicious. I sighed, shaking my head.

I'd never get it out of them.

"Shoes." Alice mused to herself, going to her giant wall of shoes.

I swear, she had a whole department store in her apartment.

Full of shoes, and dresses, and clothes…

"These should be perfect. And you have small feet so it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled, instructing Jasper to turn around so I could change back into normal clothes. "Alright. Take these, and I'll be over tomorrow to put some finishing touches on you."

"Alice, I don't want to wear make-up." I grumbled, putting my socks back on.

"But you do have hair."

"I don't want you to mess with that, either. Can't I just keep it down?"

"At least let me straighten it?"

"I can straighten it myself, if I chose to."

"One hair clip. That's all I ask."

I sighed heavily.

"Fine."

I stood with the gown bag and the shoes in hand, and went to leave.

I made it a point to stop at the front door, and stare at the both of them as they escorted me out.

"Whatever's going on…I'll figure it out. And I'm holding both of you accountable if I don't like it." I pointed my finger at them, trying to glare.

But I just couldn't. It was Alice, and she was a happy ray of sunshine.

* * *

So Friday came, and office life was usual. Meetings, bickering, and one mention as we were leaving to go home about tonight's occasion.

Edward looked awful, worse than the day before. But today it made him more irritable, and I advised Clemons to take a day on the streets, finding a story. No doubt if he had stayed in the office today, I would have had to fought to let him keep his job.

Alice came home with me from work, and sat talking to my mother as I showered. I'll never know what they were talking about, but Renee looked pleased…too pleased, to be perfectly honest, by the time I was finished.

As promised, Alice made use of one hairclip, and of course it was real silver and diamond studded, that she used to pull one side of my hair out of my face. It was definitely too extravagant for me.

My mother came into my room as she was finishing with my hair, and I had the dress hanging up by the window. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing it, before a smile brushed over her features.

"Okay sweetie, here are my mother's pearls." She said, sitting next to me on my bed as Alice's finishing touches included curling the ends of my hair a little bit and jabbing me in the eye with eyeliner again. My mother opened a velvet box to show me a beautiful string of pearls with stud earrings and a bracelet to match.

"Mother…no. I can't take these."

"It's one night. I want my baby to make all of those rich people jealous." She told me, putting the string of pearls on around my neck as Alice finished with my face.

I smiled, and Alice left to prepare herself, leaving me with my mother, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, don't tell me you're in on it too." I exclaimed, slipping into the dress and stepping into the shoes, she helping me clasp the latter.

"In on what? It's the opening night of an opera house. There are going to be a lot of important people there. And they're going to be stunned."

"Just who are we talking about?" I raised my eyebrows at her, as I put in the pearl earrings.

"People, dear…you know, the general public? Well, they'll be drooling."

"Mother, I don't look _that_ good. I'm average."

"You're gorgeous, darling. Don't ever let me hear you say anything else." She said, holding my face and staring me in the eye.

I sighed, and nodded.

It seemed that the more dressed up I looked, the more self-conscious I was. I was fine in sweatpants and a t-shirt, I was fine in normal casual clothes, I had even gotten used to professional clothes, but this…I couldn't get over the open back issue, despite the fact that I could still wear a bra with how the back fell.

I was trying to get used to this when the doorbell to the side door, the actual 'front door' to our house rang, and my mother leapt to get it. I put my coat on and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself to face the beautiful Cullens.

Edward was standing in my foyer, in a tux, looking radiant as ever. You couldn't even tell that he was sick, and would probably prefer to be sleeping. That spark, the one that was gone yesterday most likely from his cold, was present in his eyes again.

His face held a genuine smile, his lips upturned in that soft smile I'd only seen once before.

Why did my stomach flop all of a sudden, when I realized that this seemed less and less like an outing with my boss's impossibly rich family and more and more like a date?

He was my boss. I'd been fighting with him just three hours ago.

Then why was I liking my notion that this was kind of a date?

And why wasn't my mother locking me in my room, remembering how she'd flipped out the previous weekend.

Had it really only been a week? It seemed like so much longer.

Maybe it was because I was comfortable with his pigheadedness, and had learned how to deal with him pretty quickly. Maybe it was because I liked him.

Maybe it was c. all of the above.

In fact, I'm fairly certain it was. But alas, I digress…

"Ready?" he asked, clearing his throat and offering his arm as he opened the door. I took it, feeling like it was the eloquent thing to do, and merely nodded. I was too elated to speak, as we made our way to a cab waiting in the street. "We're meeting them there. I didn't think you'd go for the limousine they hired."

"You're right, I wouldn't." I smiled in return, and found myself excited for this. Maybe it was the fact that Edward was so goddamn beautiful, maybe it was the fact that he knew me well enough to deny a limo, or maybe it was just the fact that I was sitting here with him and neither of us were fighting.

We pulled up to the opera house, and I saw a crowd outside, of journalists and photographers harassing everyone who went into the building.

My smile dropped into a look of horror.

"Edward…what the hell is _that_." I said, tugging on his sleeve as he was talking with the cab driver.

"The press." He shrugged, "This is the first show done in the remodeled building. And it's opening night. Celebrities, important people will be here. Carlisle was one of the main benefactors of the project, and everybody loves talking about our family."

"Edward, think about this for a moment." I said, massaging my temples, trying to remain calm. The freaking press were going to have a field day.

They knew me, they knew I worked for him…

It looked bad.

"Think about it this way." I said, stopping him from opening his door and exiting the cab. "You are the employee of an extremely well-to-do man in society, and you are going with his family to a ballet. You show up late with your boss. There's a million people out there waiting for a new scandal to follow. Are you starting to get what's wrong with this?"

"Bella, don't worry. You look so different than you do at work, nobody will recognize you." He said, and noticed my hands were shaking.

I was extremely nervous, it was all I could do to keep from crying. He took one of my hands and kissed it, with the same grace and class Carlisle had done that first day I met him.

His lips were so warm…I felt like I could melt. They were soft on my skin. I wanted to forget about everything and kiss him.

No. No Bella, no. Ask him to find a different door.

"Please? Can we just…not walk in there?" my voice was quivering, and I'm fairly certain he saw that I was inches away from having an anxiety attack.

This was my job on the line, this was my career. If the press assumed something, they'd be all over this story and I'd lose my job…I wouldn't be able to find work, either. I'd be branded as the office slut…

He sighed, and addressed the driver.

"Can you pull around to the next street? We'll walk." He said, then turned back to me. "We'll just slip in an employee door. The press isn't allowed inside until the show starts."

"Thank you." I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher.

He just kissed my hand again, a sort of affection present in the way he held it in his lovely hands, his thumb lightly caressing over my knuckles.

My heart started pounding against my chest at this affectionate touch. I couldn't help it, he was magnificent, I was falling for him, and he was being a perfect, beautiful gentleman.

I'm not quite sure he remembered I was his employee just now, with any of this. I don't think he realized what was at stake for me.

Maybe he still had his fever.

The cab pulled up in the alley, and the side door to the dancer's preparation area was open a crack, no doubt to let cool air in. We entered quietly, earning a stern look from the dance instructor at first, which faded once she saw it was Edward Cullen.

"Too much press." He whispered as she stopped by us for a moment. She took a look at me, and how I held the arm that he'd offered, and smiled a strange smile before going off to probably give a pep talk to her dancers. We got out into the main lobby and picked up our tickets, after which he turned to me. "Was that so horrific?"

"_That_ wasn't, but the front door would have been." I said, defensive of my behavior.

"It wouldn't have been that ba—" Edward trailed off as we checked our coats, he seeing the full dress for the first time. I'd forgotten I had my coat on when he picked me up.

"What?" I said, flushing a little at his surprised stare at my appearance. I crossed my arms over my chest, pulling my hair forward to cover my shoulders.

"Nothing." He said, putting my hair back over my shoulders and offering his arm. "And you were worried that they'd recognize you. _I_ hardly recognize you. Alice did an amazing job."

I had a feeling that was as close to a compliment as I would get from him. Maybe if I hadn't brought up the fact that he was my boss, he would have said something different, but now I think he was realizing his behavior.

Maybe.

We stayed in the room inside of the lobby, and I learned that at these events guests were forced to mingle, for the doors didn't open until right before the show.

I'm sure I wouldn't have minded, if I hadn't been so nervous, or if I belonged in these social circles.

But I didn't.

The last time I'd seen most of these people, I was waiting on them.

One of the workers came up to us, having a message that there was a message at the front desk for Edward, and he excused himself, leaving me standing in a room alone with a glass of champagne in my almost trembling hands.

I don't blame him, he didn't know my history with a few of these people, he didn't know that Jacob Black was here, and that oh look, here comes the giant lumbering up to me.

"Bella? You look fantastic, what brings you here?" he said, trying to be courteous. I tried not to gag.

"The ballet. What else?" I said coldly, taking a sip of my champagne.

"Well who are you here with? These things are hard to get in to…"

Way to say I don't belong here, buddy. Thanks. Really, you shouldn't have.

"Wow. You really know how to charm a woman, don't you?" I snapped. "For someone who's this big shot lawyer, you really suck with words." I turned away from him, scanning the room for any signs of the rest of the Cullens.

They should have been here by now…what I would give, to see even Rosalie right now…

No luck.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that it was a surprise seeing you here—" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder to turn me back to him.

Do not make a scene, Bella. Don't do it. Don't smack him, though he deserves it. Just shrug him off.

"Remove your hand." I said through clenched teeth, hoping to God that Edward returned shortly.

"Why do you have to be like that." He said, doing quite the opposite and pulling me to him, placing one hand cradling my head and the other at the small of my back. I shuddered, trying to push him off of me.

This was a formal place, I couldn't scream or anything, there were probably reporters lurking inside, in secret.

Then he tried to kiss me, and I lost it.

"Get off of me!" I hissed.

I stomped on his foot with my heel and threw the remainder of my champagne in his face, pulling back from him with as much force as I could muster. I stumbled back, out of his grasp as his hands went to his face to try and wipe the champagne out of his eyes, nearly falling if two strong arms hadn't held me up.

Maybe they should rename the TGIF to TGIE, Thank Goodness it's Edward.

Except he didn't look happy, he no doubt seeing what had happened, with Jacob's inappropriate behavior.

"You bitch!" he roared, trying to open his eyes long enough to glare. He managed, and saw me standing with Edward, Edward's arm encircling my waist. "This isn't over."

He stomped off to the men's room to try and clean up, and it was then that I realized Edward had been whispering reassurances in my ear this whole time. He pulled me along through the crowd that had begun to gather, and bribed a doorman to let us up to Carlisle's balcony seats early.

I was still dazed. I couldn't believe that he'd tried to kiss me, that he'd dared to come near me again. And I also couldn't believe I'd thrown champagne in his face, in front of a crowd of the elite. Could this night get worse?

"Edward?" I heard my meek voice say, as he stood at the balcony, fuming.

"How do you know him." Edward said, turning his face to me, as I stood next to him, wary. It was more of a demand, almost animalistic.

Except…I knew he wasn't angry with me, he was angry with the situation.

I could just feel it.

"My father and his father were friends." I said, cautious. Should I tell him the rest? I think I kind of had to…

"Then why did he try to kiss you?"

"We…dated in high school, and broke it off before college." I said, waiting for the explosion.

It didn't come. He just stared at me, studying my face.

"He saw me waitressing at a function a few weeks ago, and hasn't left me alone since." I continued, feeling desperate to let him know that I wasn't interested in Jacob whatsoever.

"The flowers?"

"He showed up at my house Tuesday. I was able to yell at him there, but didn't think it would be very ladylike here." I said, and he smirked.

"I love how you think throwing champagne in someone's eyes is ladylike." He smirked, and I flushed.

He had a point. I probably should have yelled at him instead…but it felt so good to throw something in his face.

"Whoops." I said, shrugging.

"No, I'm really glad you threw champagne in his eyes." He said seriously. "Or else I probably would have punched him in the face."

"Why?" I blurted out, surprised. He would have fought over me? That didn't seem right…

"Because his father and his father's firm did all they could to throw my parents into poverty."

"But Carlisle and Esme…" I started, confused.

"Aren't my real parents." He said, looking at me seriously. "They adopted me when I was twelve, and I love them dearly, but they're not my parents. My father was a stockbroker, and my mother was a dancer with the New York Ballet, until my father passed away in a plane crash on his way home from India."

He paused, looking away from me for a moment, staring at the ornate wooden carving of the balcony rail.

I remained silent, hooked on his every word. I had no idea. I thought he was born into money.

Why was he telling me this? He had to still be feverish. It didn't make sense, otherwise…

"My mother quit her job with the ballet and found a new one, trying to support us and pay off my father's debts. He was a stock broker. He owned stocks, and many of them had plummeted. He'd borrowed a lot of money from a lot of people, and had been fighting lawsuit after lawsuit by the Black Family Lawfirm, Billy Black one of the men who my father owed money."

"That's awful." I murmured, and he nodded, still not looking at me.

"My mother continued fighting them, trying to pay off the debts, trying to do anything to keep us comfortable, but couldn't. Because of Billy Black, we lost the house, we lost everything, and moved to a tiny apartment. She had to sell her wedding ring for money, to keep us going. She worked herself ragged, and got sick. She developed a heart condition, and we couldn't afford to take care of it. We were still trying to pay off the settlements from the lawsuits. She was grieving, she was overworking herself…and it killed her."

He looked at me seriously, seeing the shock and horror in my eyes.

"She had been friends with Carlisle, and refused to admit to him how much trouble we were in. When she died, he adopted me and paid off all her debts, like she should have let him do in the first place. She wanted to pay them off herself, she wanted to stay independent…like you. I'd never seen anybody work so hard since, until I met you."

"That's why you…" I started, but couldn't finish it. He'd been looking out for me, for my health. He didn't want me to end up like his poor mother.

That poor woman.

"Yes." He said, squinting at me a little, scrunching up his forehead. "Alice told Carlisle how much debt you were in, and how hard you were pushing yourself."

He kept my gaze with his beautiful green eyes, now looking sorrowful, remembering.

"I overheard it, and overheard that you were to work for me. I was going to get your boss at the hotel to fire you if he hadn't that night, so you wouldn't be pulling such crazy hours. I was going to find you an apartment if you didn't move back in with your mother…"

"But…why." I breathed, sitting down in one of the seats, unable to grasp this. "You didn't even know me. You never met me before…"

"Because you're just like her." He said, sitting next to me. "Headstrong, stubborn to a fault, unable to admit when you need help…I couldn't let what happened to her happen to you."

"Edward…" I said, it dawning on me. "What exactly did you do when you met with the companies I owe money to?"

"I paid them off." He said seriously, watching my eyes widen and begin to tear.

"Why" I exclaimed, standing and going to the balcony, anything to get away from him.

I couldn't believe it.

I think I knew it all along, that he'd done that, but I didn't want to admit it.

But this…I'd never seen kindness like this before. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't know what to do.

Tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of it. He'd willingly come to my rescue, and I hardly knew him.

I could never repay him for this. And I'm not even thinking about money. I couldn't ever do anything worthy of justifying this.

I didn't know he'd moved until his arm went around my shoulder, to comfort me.

"Because you needed it." He said, turning my chin so I looked at him. "Because I saw my mother in you that very first day, when you came late. I was angry that someone was going through what my mother went through, so long ago. I was angry that you didn't understand what it was doing to you, that you would continue to work yourself like you were, in a heartbeat."

"Edward…I can't repay this." I said, turning away from him. "How am I supposed to take this? Now I'm indebted to you—"

"Just don't worry about it." He said, looking at me seriously. "You're off the hook. Just stay as you are, fight with me, and it's paid off."

I couldn't help but smile at this, and slowly nodded.

I knew now that he'd never really ask anything big of me, but I'd do anything he asked if he did. I was in his debt…

God, I could kiss him right now, he was so kind. And I really wanted to, but didn't. He was my boss. It was wrong.

But I don't think he was really my boss, except on paper. We were friends now.

Woah. Speaking of friends, the show was starting and nobody else had shown up yet.

"Um…where is everyone?" I asked, taking my seat next to him.

"That's what the message was." He sighed. "They're not coming."

"What!" I exclaimed, confused. "But you said Esme…"

"I know. That's what she told me. But they're not coming."

"Ugh, you mean I have to spend the night with _you_…I mean seriously, that's just awful…" I said jokingly, rolling my eyes mockingly.

"Looks like it to me." He said with a smile and a fake exasperated sigh, then kissed my hand again.

His lips were unusually warm, warmer than before. I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me.

"Hush, it's starting." he said as the music started.

* * *

About halfway through Edward wasn't watching the ballet. He slumped over with his head in his hands, having been seriously trying to conceal his discomfort.

It was the fever. I knew it was, it was back, probably with a splitting headache.

He noticed I was watching him, and squinted up at me, as if in pain.

He sat up straight, continuing to squint at me. I noticed that his forehead was glistening with cold sweat.

Maybe I was dreaming, but he was genuinely staring at me, just watching my face.

I noticed his skin was paler now, and guessed that his cold was kicking in now that it was later and he needed rest. It wasn't uncommon for colds this time of year to have fevers on and off, kicking in randomly. I'd had a cold like that just a few weeks ago, and it was awful.

It's not that he wasn't beautiful, it's that he was sick and looked it now. But he was staring at me with something else in his eyes. They weren't dull and tired like they were the previous day, but they were losing their radiance as he got sicker and sicker.

"Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly concerned. I couldn't help but bring my hand to his cheek, and gasped. "Oh my god, you're burning up."

"Bella, you're beautiful." He murmured, squinting again, not listening to me. I pulled out my cell phone and went through the contacts.

His voice was quiet and weary, and I knew it was his fever. He shouldn't have come out tonight. He looked so weak.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, to take you home." I told him, standing to go talk behind the curtain.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, and stood.

And swayed, and probably would have collapsed completely if I hadn't done my best to catch him, and ease him back into the chair.

I sighed, and called a cab instead.

There was no way he was staying here, like this.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home." I said, slowly helping him stand. I couldn't believe how helpless he was right now, how quickly it had taken hold of him. I helped him into his coat back in the lobby, and with a burst of pride he hissed at me that he could walk fine.

But I didn't care, and led him to the cab and directed them to his apartment.

The stairs were almost too much for him to get up at all, and he was leaning almost completely on me by the time we made it in his door. It was all I could do to get him to his bed, and immediately got him some blankets.

He was burning up! I didn't doubt that he hadn't been taking care of himself, with his bad TV dinners and whatnot.

I don't know what compelled me to take him home and take care of him. Then again, I had realized only the other day that I was falling for him, for real.

It wasn't just that he was gorgeous, I actually liked his personality, as much of an asshole that he can be.

I think part of it was me wanting to pay him back for what he'd done. And part of it was affection. I wanted him to be well. I'd taken care of Robb and his boyfriend when they were both sick with the flu, and it was one of the most pathetic things ever.

And now I was going to do this for Edward, and he was worse than those two. He was normally such a strong person, to see him like this…

It was awful.

Checking his cupboards, I found that he didn't have any soup, and didn't have any cold medicine.

Idiot.

At least he had a thermometer…

But I couldn't even find acetaminophen to break his fever!

Guess I'd have to go shopping…

"Edward?" I said quietly, but found he was already asleep on his giant, elegant bed, curled up with the blankets.

It was by far one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen.

He didn't look like the tyrant that he was, like this. He looked innocent, angelic.

He looked like the Edward I'd seen tonight, the Edward that told me of his past, the Edward that had willingly paid off my debts.

I sighed, shaking my head, and left a note on the bedside table for him, then left to get some things. I'd need to get some food too. His cupboards were still bare…

I could do that tomorrow. Right now it was about ten o'clock and I was in an evening gown, going to the local pharmacy to pick up some anti-inflammatory.

I was gone for about twenty five minutes, and when I returned he was right where I'd left him, sleeping peacefully.

He looked so innocent, so…not jerky that I almost felt bad for waking him.

"Edward…wake up and take something." I said, and watched his gorgeous green eyes blink open.

"What are you doing here?" he said groggily, clearing his throat. I helped him sit, and gave him the anti-inflammatory and a cup of water.

"Taking care of you." I said, taking the glass from his unsteady hand and giving him another blanket and forcing him to lay down again. "You nearly passed out at the ballet."

"You didn't have to do that." He murmured, blinking. I didn't let him say any more, and put a thermometer in his mouth. He glared at me, barely having the energy to do that.

"Oh, hush." I said, taking out the thermometer after a moment. "102.3. You're in no condition to be arguing with me, mister."

I left him for a moment to get a makeshift cold-compress, and returned to find him already half asleep.

Cutie.

It was late, and I yawned, calling my mother and leaving a message telling her not to worry, before ending up falling asleep on the same bed, outside of the blankets with my evening gown and heels still on.

I swear, sleep was contagious.

At least, that was what I was telling myself. Really, I just wanted to stay watching him, and fell asleep doing so.

There's nothing wrong with that…I knew my purpose…

And he was my boss. Nothing could happen anyway, it would ruin things at the office.

So I slept.

* * *

Betcha you weren't expecting that muahahahaha. review :-)


	11. Take My Breath Away

Short chap today. Sorry. But I had to get it up! And you people rock.

Don't own.

Ch 11: Take My Breath Away

* * *

I woke the next morning in Edward's bed, its owner right next to me.

Woah.

Why was Edward right next to me?

HOLY CRAP!

I was under the covers!

I know for a fact I hadn't fallen asleep that way!

Quickly I threw the blankets off of me, and saw that I still had my gown on and still had the shoes…maybe I'd crawled underneath them sometime in the night because I was cold?

That didn't matter. The fact was, I was in bed with Edward for a night, and that was weird.

In my frenzy to get up and off of the bed, I forgot that I had heels on despite the fact that I just noticed I had them on, and managed to fall out of the bed when I tried to step off of it.

…cue large thud, as I knocked the alarm clock off of the nightstand in my attempt to stay up, and landed painfully on my behind.

Needless to say, Edward wasn't asleep very much longer.

"You stayed?" his voice was soft, and surprised once more as I got to my feet, then froze.

Shit. He was awake.

"Um…this is a dreeeeeeammm!" I said in what I thought was a spectral voice, hoping in his groggy morning state, getting over a fever to boot, he'd believe me. "You're only sleeeeeeeeping! Wooooooooooh!"

"You make an awful ghost." He said, sitting up too quickly, and swaying a bit.

I sighed, and rubbed my butt. It still hurt.

"You have a really hard floor." I grumbled, going around to his side and getting the thermometer, to check his temperature again.

"Well maybe you should learn how to walk." He said, then glared at me as I shoved the thermometer in his mouth. "How'd we get here?" He tried to ask, garbled with the thermometer under his tongue.

"You don't remember?" I asked, curious. I thought he'd at least remember waking up when I took his temperature last night. He shook his head, looking absolutely hilarious with the thermometer in his mouth and a cross look on his face. "99.8. Good, it's going down."

"Why did you stay?" he asked, trying to get up, but I forced him back down.

"It's the least I could do." I found myself saying. Our eyes had locked, and I was finding it hard to look away. "While you're awake you should take a hot shower."

I tore myself away from him, and went to his dresser drawers, pulling out clean clothes for him and sweatpants and a shirt for me.

"I'm going to go get some things at the grocers, I'll be back in a few." I helped him up and made sure he was in the bathroom before I changed.

Crap. All I had was heels.

He had to have slippers, or something, right?

I searched opened his closet, and saw a very neat assortment of dress shoes and suits, and sighed. Everything there was much too large.

Guess I was stuck in high heels and sweatpants…

I found money in his wallet and got my jacket, locating the nearest grocer quickly, just down the street…

I was good at cooking, so I made chicken soup instead of heating up a can of Campbell's and calling it a day. It would need to simmer for a while, and as I left it on the stove to cook I joined Edward in the living room, and saw him sitting watching the news.

I was glad he wasn't arguing with me.

And he was adorable, sitting on the couch wrapped in several blankets, like a little boy.

He had completely lost his edge, and I wasn't sure if it was just because he was sick, or because I was falling for him so automatically any flaws disappeared.

It could be either, it was probably both.

I was lost in my thoughts for quite some time, absently staring at the television without really paying attention to what I was watching. I checked the soup, and sat with him in silence again, he absently flipping channels.

The silence wasn't awkward, for some reason. We didn't really have anything to talk about, there was nothing on television, and I was a fairly boring person…

It was refreshing, almost.

Finally, the soup was finished, and I was scooping some in a bowl when a voice made me turn.

"Going to spill it on you this time?" he said, smirking. Apparently, he'd heard all about my incident with Emmett, that had gotten me fired.

I turned around and glared. I couldn't keep it up for long, though, because he was sitting at the counter, on a stool, still wrapped in blankets. He still looked awful, but looked cute.

"Here." I said, placing a bowl in front of him at the counter. "Watch out, it's hot."

I watched him, and saw that his hands were shaking the soup off of the spoon before he could even get it to his mouth. He sighed, dropping the spoon back into the bowl, and leaned his head on his hand, on the counter.

"I feel like an idiot." He grumbled. "I can't even eat soup."

"You shouldn't be up yet. Go sit back on the couch." I said, following him with the soup in a travel mug for easier consumption.

I'd help him eat it, goddamn it. He needed to eat something…and my soup was too good to pass up.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as I sat down next to him on the couch with the cup for him and a bowl of soup in my hands for myself.

"Why not?" I shrugged, handing him a travel mug with the cap on it. "Try this."

He obeyed, and looked confused a moment later, opening the top.

"You gave me soup in a cup?"

I smiled, and put the cap back on for him.

"Well it wasn't working in a bowl."

He looked at me for a long moment, and I couldn't quite decipher the look in his eyes. I broke the exchange, looking down. My cheeks were reddening.

I couldn't help but think that maybe he was thinking about me, maybe he felt about me like I felt for him.

But probably not…

"This is probably the nicest thing anyone outside my family has ever done for me."

"It's nothing, really." I smiled, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks. He'd just complimented me.

"No…it is something." He locked eyes with me, holding my gaze. He smiled. "I don't understand you, at all. You're completely different than anyone else I've ever met before. You're stubborn as hell, but you're sweet, too. I like it."

I flushed again, though unable to tear my eyes away from him.

Maybe his fever was making him loopy.

Or maybe I just couldn't believe that he could possibly be interested in me. Yeah, I think that was it.

I felt like a teenager again, a giddy little girl fawning over the school heartthrob.

As a result of my thoughts, I found myself touching his forehead with my hand to check for increased fever.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Because I think you just complimented me. You must be out of it…"

He caught my hand in his, with a light chuckle, then kissed it.

"I meant what I said last night, Bella. That much I remember. You _are_ beautiful." He said, keeping my hand captive.

My eyes widened. I'd forgotten that completely, I was too hyped up over getting him home.

Okay, NOW my heart was going wild. His fever had gone down considerably since then, it was nearly gone by now. He wasn't hallucinating, he really had just said that to me.

I don't think he thought about him being my boss for a second, this whole day.

I knew what that look was, the one I couldn't figure out before.

He had a smile, a genuine smile on his lips as placed his hand on my cheek, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

Oh my god, he was going to kiss me!

It was like a dream come true…

But he was my boss. This was wrong.

I was torn. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and stop this madness, this little game of cat and mouse. But at the same time…

I had to know. I don't know why, but I had to know.

"Last night…" I began, staring into his breathtaking eyes. My voice was trembling. "Last night was a date, wasn't it?"

For once, I wasn't cursing myself for saying what was on my mind. He was still smiling, still looking at me like that.

We'd definitely crossed inter-office relation lines here…but I didn't care.

"Of sorts." He said with a light chuckle. "Though it wasn't my idea. They rather set us up."

"Are you glad they did?"

Shut up, Bella. Stop talking, and let him kiss you.

"I would have liked to have asked you out myself." He said, still smiling, speaking casually, as if this was a normal conversation.

I was having a freaking heart attack over here!

He kissed my hand again, and I knew it was coming. This was it.

He was going to kiss me. He was finally going to…

Our lips met.

Oh My God.

It was everything I hoped it'd be and more. His lips were careful, gentle, but the softest lips I'd ever felt, ever.

My heart was pounding dangerously in my chest as I felt a kind of warmth spread throughout my whole body, a tingle starting from where our lips met.

He was _such_ a fantastic kisser!

I forgot to breathe, as I responded fervently to his careful, sweet advances. I couldn't help it.

It was as if an explosion had gone off inside of me, and probably him too, but I was bad at controlling it. I wanted him.

I couldn't breathe, and eventually it was me who drew back due to lack of oxygen.

Yep. That's what that look was.

I leaned against the back of the couch for support, lightly sighing, and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, smiling down at me as he let his hand linger on my cheek.

It was so warm.

"And here I thought you hated me this whole time." He smirked, smiling at me.

"I do hate you." I said, still dazed by it. "But I don't, at the same time. I only hate you at work…"

I trailed off, my eyes widening. My hand immediately flew to my mouth as this stark realization set in.

I had just sucked my boss's face off.

Okay, so it was a mutual thing, but now what did I do? He was my boss…

"Bella?" he said, his eyes concerned. "Are you alright?"

"No." I said, turning away from him and staring straight ahead, utterly shocked. "No I'm not alright. You're my _boss_, Edward! This can't happen!"

I was almost hysterical as I stood, pacing back and forth, gesturing as I spoke. He remained silent.

"What was I thinking! I'm sorry, but—" he cut me off by stepping up to me and holding my face in both of his hands, forcing me to look at him. I lost my train of thought, just looking at him. "…but…but…"

He pulled me to him and kissed me, this one more fierce than the last. I literally melted. It was all I could do to stand, holding onto his arms for support.

He drew back, and lowered his lips to my forehead as my feet steadied themselves.

"Don't worry about it." His voice was soft, gentle. I was rendered speechless, just looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

He truly was the most exquisite human being I'd ever seen.

"But…what are we going to do?" I whispered, and I'm sure he could probably feel my anxiety. I certainly could…there was enough of it…

He was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Okay. You're going to go home, relax, take a bubble bath, what have you. And you're not going to worry." He said, his voice calm and collected.

"But I don't want to go." I mumbled, resting my head against his chest. A sigh escaped him, and I felt his fingers lightly toying with my hair.

"Come back, then." He said, drawing back for a moment so he could catch my eyes. "I'll be here…"

I nodded, looking up at him again.

I couldn't believe it.

In the matter of one week my whole life had been turned around, shaken up and now seen in a different light, with different shapes and colors.

My life was a kaleidoscope, you change one thing, the rest falls into place and makes something beautiful. You change another, and another good thing results.

I couldn't believe things had worked out like this. Well…I was certain that this would have repercussions, but I wasn't worried.

I put my heels on and got my jacket, before leaving to take his advice.

Not that I liked being told what to do, but I needed to shower and change, and I was pretty wound up. Relaxation would be good for me.

But he'd kissed me!

* * *

Don't worry, the next chap will be longer. But this was the best place to end this one...and hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Fly Me to the Moon

WOW…HOLY PEANUTS that was a lot of reviews! Sorry it took a few days longer than expected…Tuesday I was devastated by certain primary results that I'd like to not speak of and yesterday I had oodles and oodles of homework. And right now I'm going to start a paper due tomorrow yayayayay!

Don't own.

Ch 12: Fly Me to the Moon

* * *

I walked into my house practically skipping, I was so happy. My mother gave me a stern look, clearly not approving of my little sleepover, but I hardly noticed it.

It was sinking in more and more now. He'd kissed me!

I wasn't dreaming, it had really happened.

"How are you, Mother, on this fine and glorious day!" I grinned, as she was rearranging some flowers in the shop, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I knew I had a visible bounce to my step, and knew even she wouldn't have the heart to bring me back down to earth right now.

"Good night?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The night was dreadful!" I chattered, as she followed me into the house where I set down my coat and removed my shoes. "The family set us up…and Jacob Black was there…and there were too many cameras…and Edward's cold caught up with him, and I took him home and took care of him, and fell asleep in these awful shoes…"

I continued speaking as I prepared for my shower, and was surprised that my mother hadn't come out and directly asked me.

Yet.

I was fairly certain that she would ruin my euphoria, like she usually did, but didn't care at this point.

"Sounds like a blast." She said sarcastically, then sighed.

Here it came, the stormcloud, the rain on my parade.

"Bella, honey…I'm not sure this is a good idea." She told me. "I know you really like him, but he's your superior at work."

"I know." I rolled my eyes, sitting on my bed. "But he's not like one of those. He's not the stereotypical sleezy boss who diddles with all his female employees."

"How do you know? Bella, he could just be messing around. When he's finished with you he'll fire you and move on to the next pretty face."

"He's not, Mother!" I raised my voice, unable to take this. All of this had gone through my head at one point in time or another, but my gut told me he wasn't a sexual deviant. "If he was, would he have gone through so much to make sure I was financially stable? He paid off my bills, Mother. He paid off all of Charlie's debts. Do you know any scumbags who would do that?"

She remained silent, stunned like I was, and collapsed to sitting on my bed next to me.

"I hope you thanked him for that, Isabella." She said after a moment.

"Of course I did!" I rolled my eyes. "It was only, oh, you know, half a million dollars."

Who did she think I was, a caveman?

Honestly, sometimes she really forgot I wasn't an ignorant child.

"Do you think this is a serious thing?" Her face was pale, her eyes still wide. I think she had automatically skipped past the dating scene and, like most women when someone they know, was thinking ahead to marriage.

"I don't even know." I shrugged, thinking about the possibilities. He had kissed me! "I hope so."

I definitely wanted to experience more of those kisses…

My mother sighed, seeing my smile, and patted my knee.

"Just…be careful, honey."

"Oh, _God _Mother! He kissed me! That's it! It's not like I'm going to jump into bed with him, get pregnant, and marry him because of it—"

"Like I did?" she interrupted me, looking serious as she took my hand and squeezed it. "I was your age, Bells. Your father was charming, and I didn't know him for very long. Don't get me wrong, you're the best thing that happened to me, but I don't want you making any hasty, life-altering decisions…"

"I know, Mom." I said softly, maintaining eye contact with her. "But you know me. I haven't even had a boyfriend in four years, since that awful fiasco with Jacob. I don't know what this is just yet but I'd like to give it a try."

"You really like this boy, don't you?" she said with a small smile. I nodded, unable to keep the smile from my features. "Though I suppose at your age he'd be considered a man…"

I smiled, resting my head on her shoulder. She was taking this better than I thought.

"I daresay he's handsome." She smiled, toying with my hair. "And the money doesn't hurt the situation, either…"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, flushing. She'd say anything. She had no shame, and if he had been there she'd say it in front of him.

"What? It's true. His family owns probably half the city!"

"I'm well aware of the wealthy Cullens." I rolled my eyes, standing. "Well…I'm going to shower, then head back over to Edward's. Are you set for dinner?"

"Yep. I'm leaving in a few minutes to go to Ellen's tonight." She stood also, and went to the door. "Be good, sweetheart."

"'Kay."

Be good? What was I, six?

Oh well. At least she wasn't going to flip out at me…I hoped.

I showered, changed, and took the bus downtown to walk the rest of the way. I was still getting used to the idea of a possible relationship…I didn't really know how to have a relationship anymore. My last disaster had been so long ago, and it was a shallow high school relationship not meant to last.

I think that was why I immersed myself in my schoolwork in college, then my work once I got out. I didn't want another person wasting my time…

…but Edward seemed so different. He truly was a gentleman, he'd shown me on several occasions.

My heart swelled as I reached his apartment building.

"Hey, I'm back!" I called upon entering his house, glad he hadn't locked it. It was freezing outside and my walk was really really really cold.

"Hey." He smiled at me, coming out of his room. I saw he'd changed, too, into casual but nice looking clothes.

God, I loved that smile.

And I loved how he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, just looking at me with that smile and sighing.

"Feeling better?" I asked, reaching up to touch his forehead. My hands were cold, and against his face was warm, but it was just because they were cold. He smiled wider, if possible, and held my hand against his cheek, staring at me with those beautiful green eyes. My heart skipped a beat, and I could feel color rushing to my face.

"Much." He kept smiling, and I thought I was going to melt. "How would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Would this be our second date?" I said playfully, unbuttoning my jacket and heading towards the coat rack by the door.

"I'd like to count it as our first." He said, stopping me from taking off my coat. It was about dinner time now, I guessed we were going immediately. "You know, seeing as I was incapacitated halfway through our last."

"Alright." I said, putting my gloves back on. "I _guess_ that's fair."

"Great." He grinned, flashing me that brilliant smile of his. "I made reservations for Sienna, tonight."

"_Sienna_?" My jaw dropped. That was one of the best restaurants in the city, and reservations had to be made days in advance… "Edward, that—"

"What? A classy restaurant for a classy woman." He took my hand and kissed it, bringing the smile back to my face.

"But I'm underdressed…"

"You look beautiful." He assured me. "And I wanted to take you ice skating after dinner. What you're wearing is perfect. Do you have a scarf? It's cold out."

And we left, going to one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city on absolutely no notice. There's no way he could have called in the reservations before this afternoon…

He held my hand as we walked, something I wasn't used to. I wasn't used to this whole situation.

It was refreshing, and amazing.

I felt like a teenager again, nervous and giggly, going on my first real date…

…holding hands…

I kept looking up at him, as we walked the three blocks to the most amazing restaurant I'd ever been in.

At least, it was the most decadent. It followed a traditional Renaissance style, with gold and marble, and Renaissance paintings and sculptures…I was envious of this kind of life.

And here I was, in this magnificent place, with jeans and a sweater. I mean, Edward was, too, but he was beautiful, he looked like he belonged, and carried himself as if he owned the place.

With Carlisle's wealth…he probably did.

We received many, _many_ stares as the waiter led us to our table, and Edward didn't seem to notice.

I was really glad he was holding my hand. The disgust on some of these people's faces was unnerving me.

I knew he was beautiful. I knew he was probably one of the most sought after bachelors in the city, and he was known everywhere.

Seeing someone like him with someone like me didn't sit well with this crowd, especially if the two of us were in jeans and my coat was falling apart…and they hadn't even seen that, it was checked at the door…

I really hadn't tried on my appearance. I didn't wear any makeup, and my plain brown hair was down and misbehaving again, staticky with the absence of moisture in the cold air outside. I was in normal jeans and a sweater, though it was one of my nicer ones…either way, compared to this restaurant I looked like a scrub.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward whispered to me, as our host seated us.

Wow.

I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath.

I inhaled, feeling the wonderful sensation of air in one's lungs, after they'd started burning a little bit…

Yeah. I wasn't really good at breathing.

"Relax." He said, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

God, I loved when he did that. It was just the gesture in itself, it was so classy, so chic.

"Seriously, Bella, you look like you just witnessed a murder." He chuckled, as my expression hadn't changed, apparently. "Why are you nervous?"

"Good question." I answered, sighing.

Why was I nervous? I'll tell you why.

I was nervous because I still didn't believe this was happening. I thought I was dreaming, and any second now I'd be rudely awakened by my alarm clock.

That, or maybe this was some kind of sick reality show…what was that one I had seen in high school? Punk'd?

I shook my head, banishing those thoughts. I knew it wans't that.

But I could still be dreaming.

"Edward, these people hate me." I voiced part of my thoughts, glancing around, then back to his magnificent eyes. "They're whispering about us, about why on earth someone like me is with you. I know they are, I saw the way they stared when we came in…"

"I don't care what they think." He said, leaning back on his chair. I knew he was telling the truth, that he really didn't. He would do anything, and not care. "I've been dealing with their type for quite a while now. They know to expect the unexpected."

"And _I'm_ the unexpected?" I said, unable to keep an edge from my voice. That was basically like saying I wasn't really his type, to the public eye. It was like saying I was nothing.

"In a way, yes." He shrugged. He was being blunt again, almost like he was back in the office again. He was still smiling at me like he was when he was the nice Edward, but now his voice had taken on a more business like tone.

Our waiter came over and we placed our orders, and Edward ordered a bottle of wine, as well.

"Remind me why I put up with you again?" I shook my head, brushing it off. I couldn't help but smile, because he was smiling at me.

"Because you hate me so much you can't help but like me." He flashed that grin, the mischievous one that, in the office, would most likely cause me to storm out of the room.

"Jerk." I muttered, in jest, feigning pouting as I rested my chin on my hand. "And we're going ice skating? I hope you know you'll be holding me up the whole time."

"I don't mind." He grinned. "And you can't be _that_ bad."

"I haven't been ice skating since I was seven, for a very good reason. I have no balance."

"I suppose you're telling the truth, since you did break my alarm clock this morning, trying to stand on heels." He smirked, and I flushed.

I thought he'd still been asleep. At least, I thought he hadn't noticed that I fell…

"I'll replace it if you want—" I started, but he shook his head at me, leaning over the table a little.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just pick one up tomorrow." He took my hand in his again, and kissed it. "You're beautiful when you sleep, you know."

What?

He'd been awake?

But he said he didn't remember…

Oh, that conniving little jackass.

"I thought you had fever-induced amnesia." I said, quirking an expectant eyebrow at him as he simply played with my hand, lightly caressing it.

We were kind of playing footsie, only with our hands.

"I may have lied."

"Fooled me." I scoffed.

"Acting isn't really that hard, especially when the person you're trying to convince was just waving her arms around like a lunatic, making ghost noises." He grinned, at my attempt to fool him that morning. I flushed even harder. "I was only awake a few minutes before you, though. You were shivering, and it was shaking the bed, so I tucked you in."

"I fell asleep on top of the blankets for a reason, so it wouldn't be awkward." I said, crossing my arms at him.

"Bullshit." He said casually, as the waiter brought us a bottle of white wine and filled both our glasses. "You wouldn't have left your shoes on if you intended on going to sleep."

"I…" I started, then closed my mouth. He was right, he'd caught me.

Did he know everything? I was starting to think that he did.

I was starting to think that the fever bit was a little acting, but knew it wasn't, because of the temperature reading I'd gotten.

If not for that, I would have definitely believed it.

"If you were so sick, why did you bother going out?" I asked, as the question popped into my mind. I figured now pretty much anything owuldn't be out of line to ask.

"I wanted to see you." He caught my eyes with his, and I felt the warmth rush to my cheeks. "Even if it wasn't really a date, I wanted to see you. Jasper told me you looked great in Alice's dress." He paused, taking a sip of his wine. "I'm rather inclined to agree. If I didn't know who you were, I'd have thought you were a new model, or an actress, perhaps."

"Okay, now you're just lying." I said, and inwardly sighed. It looked like my cheeks would permanently be a shade of pink.

At least it was some color, as opposed to my usual ivory skin.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that you're beautiful?" He had amusement in his eyes, most likely at my constant reaction. "Why, I had more questions after the fundraiser dinner on Monday about who you were…many of the young men there would agree with me."

"People talked about me?"

"They were curious. I said you were in a relationship so they wouldn't bother you." He shrugged.

"Did you?" I was smiling, keeping my voice light. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have…_am_ I in a relationship?"

"Would you like to be?" he was smiling as well, his eyes positively glittering, matching his smile perfectly. It was the Smile. The one that was reserved especially for me, I'd learned in these past few hours…

Had it really only been a few hours?

My heart skipped a beat at this, again, the prospect of being in an actual relationship. I hadn't even thoguth of him as my boss this whole time…

I was smiling, and couldn't bringmyself to speak. I nodded dumbly, and saw a wide grin spread across his beautiful face.

"As would I." He kissed my hand once more.

Ah! So amazing!

Boyfriend. It was a word I hadn't used in such a long time.

Who's my boyfriend, do you ask? Why, it's Edward Cullen, do you know him?

That would be such a satisfying answer to one of the women who came into the flower shop all the time. What was her name? Laura? Lauren?

Meh, it didn't matter.

It wasn't the name recognition I cared for, obviously, but it was an added bonus.

"Say, Edward?" I asked, after a few moments of comfortable silence, after our meals came and we began to eat. "Why were you really at the flower shop, the day of the storm?"

"To see you, of course." He smirked. "I had to make up a lame excuse to do it, but it was for the better. If I hadn't, and I hadn't gotten sick from the cold, we might not be sitting here with one another right now."

"Here's to lame excuses, then." I smiled, raising my glass to toast.

* * *

**a/n: I SO wanted to end it there but decided to be nice. So you should love me muchos.**

* * *

"No! Edward, too fast!" I shrieked, as he held my hand skating, and let go of me once he'd built up some momentum.

He was trying, and failing, at teaching me how to skate.

I wasn't graceful, at all, and ended up smacking right into the side of the rink to stop, pretty hard, then bounced back and fell on my rear.

He began to laugh, and tried to hold it in as I glared at him indignantly

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've just never seen someone bounce off of the walls in a rink." He said, chuckling, helping me up. "You're an amusing individual, that's for sure."

"Oh yes. I think throwing your date into a wall is just _hilarious_." I rolled my eyes, slipping and sliding everywhere as we began to skate again. He went slower this time, and didn't let go of my hand.

Despite my obvious handicap, it was fun.

But I was awful.

I clung to him the whole time and just looked up at him every now and then, when I felt comfortable enough with my awful skating to sneak a glance.

It was a beautiful night.

It was freezing, and he'd given me his scarf to keep me warm, and I had my gloves, so it wasn't awful just yet. It wasn't snowing, at least, on this outside rink.

The cool night air, and the light reflecting off of the ice, and the city lights, and me and Edward, _together_…it was all too surreal.

I tripped exiting the ice, as we were leaving, and fell into Edward's arms, just like the movies.

This was really too good to be true.

He just smiled down at me, and captured my lips in a sweet kiss, in public. I hadn't been expecting that, I'd been expecting a more…well, not secret relationship, but certainly not one in which we were seen macking it in public!

But we weren't doing anything, really, he just kissed me once.

But it was still in front of everyone, and I thought that was weird. I was never a fan of excessive public displays of affection, or PDA.

Or rather, it wasn't weird, it was just new. I hadn't been in a relationship in so long, I really didn't know what to expect.

I had been cold before, but now I wasn't! My cheeks flushed, though I was smiling as he drew back.

My God, he was sexy when the cold breeze tousled through his hair…

I was star-struck, looking at this beautiful man in front of me.

_My_ beautiful man, I supposed he was, now.

I smiled, as his arm went around my waist and he led me to the skate rental returns, practically holding me up so I wouldn't trip on the narrow edge of my skate.

I liked that.

He was already used to my clumsiness.

Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult, after all?

* * *

Aaaand there you have it. Review, all you wonderful, beautiful people! 


	13. Play the Game

You people rock. Seriously. And sorry I haven't been updating every day like I used to…I just don't have time this week. But I'll try and get chaps up as quickly as possible!

Don't own.

Ch. 13: Play the Game

* * *

Monday came, and Edward was late coming into work. It was unusual, but nobody really thought anything of it, since he'd been absent the past few days.

I was that same happy that morning as I had been the whole weekend, and Robb stopped me on my way into my office.

"Bella Swan, WHAT is that smile I see?" he grinned. "You had a date, didn't you? Who was it? Is he cute? What's his name?"

"It's nothing." I tried to play it off coolly, but couldn't stop my grin.

"Nothing, my ass. Who was it?"

"Nobody." I said, opening the door to my office.

"I'll find out, Bella!" he called after me. "Don't think I won't."

I chuckled a little, shaking my head at him. Robb was the biggest gossip queen I knew. Edward and I couldn't act differently in the office, and certainly couldn't tell anyone about it.

I sat down at my desk, going through today's schedule, and trying to think of a story to write.

Since I didn't really have anything to do, and since Edward wasn't here yet to give me a million things to do, I ended up daydreaming.

Well, not really daydreaming, but thinking.

Reflecting, that's the word. Reflecting.

I was in a relationship with my boss. It was mutual, it wasn't like he was skeevy and trying to feel me up all the time, but the situation was…interesting.

I was debt-free, in the course of one week. Edward, my boss and boyfriend, had taken care of that.

That bothered me. I felt somehow…lesser. Or rather, weak. Like I wasn't strong enough to take care of my problems myself, and he had to help me.

I didn't like that at all.

But it was a lot of debt, and he had good reason to do it…

I thought about what my mother said ot me this morning, as I ate breakfast and voiced this to her.

"Marry him and then it doesn't matter. Your money becomes his, and his becomes yours."

"But…you said just the other day that I shouldn't be doing this, that I shouldn't be making any life-changing decisions…" I'd told her, genuinely flabbergasted.

That, and I wasn't ready for marriage. Hell, no.

I was just starting to get used to the idea of a relationship…

"I didn't say it had to be now. Just don't worry about it. If he's willing to do this for you, then sit back and enjoy it."

I didn't like what she'd said, at all. I wasn't the kind of person who just accepted random tokens of kindness, especially if they were in the form of several hundred thousand dollars.

Obviously I appreciated what Edward had done, but I wished he didn't feel like he had to.

He was still pitying me, I felt. Even after this weekend, he was still pitying me…

I shook my head, banishing these thoughts.

Good God, Bella, get a grip! He did it because he cared about you, cared for your wellbeing!

I sighed, tapping my fingers on the desk. I couldn't sit here doing nothing anymore. I only had one article to go over, it was nine o'clock on a Monday morning…

I had to get out.

I got my coat and scrounged in my purse for some change…I hadn't cashed my check yet…and decided to go for coffee.

Coffee. That wonderful addiction.

I'd been getting less caffeine, now, from my super-duper-ultra-caffeinated-espresso-thing that I used to drink, which was slightly healthier.

I'd been getting sleep, now, which was a lot healthier.

Things were really starting to fall into place, all because of the Cullen family.

I should get them a fruit basket, or something. They were marvelous.

I got my fix, then sat in the little café, to drink it.

I really didn't feel like going back to the office right now. It was a Monday. Mondays sucked.

I'd brought the article I was revising—Clemons' article—and was minding my own business when someone sat down across from me at my table.

I looked up, and scowled.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"To apologize for the other night." He said, sounding sincere. But I'd learned not to believe a word he said. Filthy liar…

"Apology not accepted." I said coldly, turning back to my work.

"You should stay away from Edward Cullen." He said darkly, causing me to look up again. "He's bad news."

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" I said, keeping my voice even. This was my favorite coffee shop, I didn't want to be kicked out…

"I'm trying to give you advice. Get out now." His voice had an edge to it, and he clenched his fist, as it sat on the table next to his own coffee.

"Give me one good reason why I should, and I won't get a restraining order against you." I snapped. "You're just jealous, jealous that I chose him over you."

"Did you, now? Does he sleep with all of his employees, or just the easy ones."

Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? he did NOT just go there…

"You ASSHOLE!" I erupted, punching him in the face. The whole coffeeshop went quiet, and I gathered my things quickly.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose!" he roared, as it gushed blood.

"If you so much as come near me one more time, I'm calling the cops!" I snarled, as I left, quickly so the blood didn't bother me. I hated blood.

Asshole.

Damn, my hand hurt.

A lot.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I kept it in a fist, unable to move it otherwise.

Goddamn. I think I just broke my hand.

And I hope I broke his nose.

Holy shit, it hurt a lot. I continued walking, trying to keep a straight face as I felt blood trickle down my fingers and onto the sidewalk.

I started getting dizzy, feeling the blood, smelling it.

Oh no. No nono, no Bella, don't faint here. Wait until you get to your office…not here on the sidewalk…

It was all I could do to stagger into my office and collapse into my chair.

I couldn't breathe. My vision was blurring as the air was coming too fast.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard a voice say, shaking me as I was hunched over onto my desk, my bad hand in my sleeve and still dripping. "Robb! Call my father, I'm taking her to the hospital!"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, blinking, trying to regain my vision, at least. My ears were ringing. "My hand…blood."

"Stay with me, Bella. Stay awake." His voice said, and I felt two warm hands alight on both my cheeks.

I knew he was right there in my face, but I couldn't see him. My eyes were open, but all I saw was black. You know, when you're dehydrated and you stand up too fast? It was like that.

Then it hit me that he said something about a hospital.

My vision was blurring, not black now, and I sort of willed myself to get a grip.

I would _NOT_ go to the hospital, and give myself an unnecessary bill to pay.

My ears were still ringing as I tried to focus on Edward's face.

"I'm not going to a stinking hospital." I said with as much ferocity as I could muster, which wasn't a lot.

"Just to the emergency room, to get that hand checked out." His voice said, coaxingly.

"No!" I exclaimed, standing quickly, only to be pushed rather forcefully back down into the chair.

"_Yes_!"

"I hate you." I glared, and would have crossed my arms over my chest indignantly if I could move my hand. It was throbbing, and I knew I'd broken something. That, and it was bleeding all over the place, from splitting my knuckles.

Was I still crying? I think I was.

I felt a tear drip off of my chin.

Yep. I was still crying, blubbering like a baby. It was just a few broken bones…

"C'mon." His voice was soft, as he took a tissue and wiped my tears. I felt like a child, crying over a scraped knee. Except this was a broken hand.

The bottom line, I don't like people fussing over me. And I don't like to cry. And I don't like to admit to people that I'm crying, even if it's clear that I am.

But _Goddamn_ it hurt really bad! What was Jacob's face made of, bricks?

* * *

I let him take me in a cab to the hospital, and hated how we sat in the emergency room, waiting, as I dictated to him my health insurance information and all that paperwork mumbo jumbo.

I now had a pack of ice on my closed fist—I still hadn't moved it—and had a cloth covering my knuckles as they slowly stopped bleeding.

"Cause of injury?" he asked, though I knew that wasn't on the sheet. Was it? I didn't think so. I think he just wanted to know what happened.

I sighed, and waited a moment, looking into his still worried green eyes.

"Impact with Jacob Black's face?" I said sheepishly, and saw a grin spread on his face, though saw anger in his eyes.

He was torn, and I knew it. I could just tell. He wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to punch Jacob, himself.

"What happened?" He asked, taking my injured hand and placing a feather-light kiss on my knuckles.

"He made inappropriate comments and assumptions." My voice was flat, and I was fairly certain he saw my anger.

"About?"

"You, me…" I mumbled, not wanting to repeat the words. "I think I broke his nose?"

He smiled, holding my good hand in his.

"I'm rather enjoying picturing you slugging him. I can just see it." He was still smiling, as the nurse called us in.

* * *

"Okay, we have to stretch out your hand, Bella." Carlisle said, as I hadn't moved it from its fist. "We need to get x-rays."

I nodded, grateful that Edward held my other hand as Carlisle gently tried to unclench my fist with as little pain as possible.

The ice pack was off of it, as was the cloth, and I forced myself to stare away from it, as it was still bleeding a little and had dried and caked blood all over my hand and fingers.

"You're lucky you didn't break your wrist, too." Carlisle said, after painstakingly holding my hand flat. "Here, one of the bones is almost through the skin…"

"Don't tell me!" I exclaimed, feeling lightheaded. That was disgusting! "I don't want to know! Just fix it!"

He let out a light chuckle, and asked the nurse attending to prep the x-ray machine.

Edward and the nurse helped me out of my jacket, as I still hadn't taken it off, and I had to for the x-ray.

"You definitely need that new coat now." Edward said quietly to me, seeing my sleeve caked with blood, saturated.

I glared at him, and he smiled, merely kissing my forehead.

"It should be in next week."

* * *

We got back to the office around four, having waited in the ER for a few hours, and saw many people had gone home already, assuming we'd be gone the rest of the day.

I sighed, knowing they'd get an earful the next morning…maybe I could talk to Edward, and ask him to be nice.

I'd probably end up yelling at him.

"You're not going to like this, Bells." Robb said, as we entered. "I got a phone call while you were out, and Jacob Black is suing you for assault."

"WHAT!" both Edward and I shouted, in unison.

"That's what he said. Or it may have been his father, but he's suing you."

"Oh, what the hell." I moaned, sitting in the chair next to Robb's desk.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back with harassment." Edward said, taking his phone out to no doubt call his lawyer.

"No, we won't." I said stiffly, standing quickly and shutting his phone. "I don't want a lawsuit. I don't want any legal problems, I don't want to stoop to their level."

"They're _suing_ you, Bella! As if you didn't have enough money problems before, now you're going to have a lawsuit! They'll take away _everything_."

"Then it's good that I don't have anything, isn't it?" I said, agitated.

"You don't, but your mother does. They play dirty, believe me. They'll take the flower shop, or the house, or whatever they can get their grimy hands on." He said, and I knew it was true.

Crap.

How was I going to get out of this?

"Robb, give me Jacob's number." I sighed, pulling out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Edward said accusingly, as I dialed.

"Fixing this the human way." I told him, putting the phone to my ear. I walked into my office for privacy, and shut the door.

God. What a mess.

"Hello?" a grumpy voice answered. Yep. That was Jacob, all right.

"Hi, Jacob? It's Bella." I said, keeping my voice civil. "You're _suing_ me? What the hell, Jake."

"You broke my nose."

"You broke my hand!" I countered. "Kinda pathetic, that you can't even fight your own battle, and have to get daddy's lawfirm to do it."

"We'll only take the paper."

"I don't own the paper anymore, numbnuts, Edward Cullen does."

God, he was an idiot. I wanted to punch him in the face, again.

"Right, right. Well we're still suing you."

"You're such a dick, you know that?" I snapped. "If you sue me for assault, I'm suing you for harassment."

"Go right ahead." His voice was relaxed, and I could tell he was probably smirking.

Damn. I'd hoped he would back down.

"How about this." He said, as I leaned against my desk, defeated.

"I'm listening."

"Date me, and I drop charges."

"Fuck no."

"Then tell your mother to say goodbye to her little shop."

"You can't do that, it doesn't belong to me."

"Yes it does. Or have you forgotten? You agreed to take her husband's half when he split."

Shit.

He was right. We'd made the business transaction, and I owned half of the shop. I'd forgotten, because she'd taken care of all the business while I was in the midst of my own business troubles.

I couldn't lose my mother's flower shop over something so stupid.

"How many dates are we talking about?" I said through gritted teeth.

"How'd it go?" Robb asked as I left my office, livid.

"He's not suing me anymore." I said coldly.

"What happened." Edward demanded, knowing something had to be up. I glanced at Robb, who no doubt was seeing through all of this.

I think Edward forgot we were in the office, because he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

Yep. Robb wasn't stupid, he'd figure it out.

"Nothing you have to worry about." I said with a fake smile.

Why was I lying? Why was I trying to keep it from him? If I had to go on dates with another man, he should know…

But I didn't want to see him angry. I didn't want him to explode, and I knew it was a bad situation that he wouldn't want to be a part of.

Why was I so insecure?

"No, what happened." Edward said sternly, as I broke our staring contest.

"Threedatesaweekforthreeweeks." I mumbled, hoping he couldn't hear me.

"WHAT!" Edward exclaimed, and I winced. "No. No way in hell."

"I had to! I technically own half of the flower shop! I wasn't going to let him take it, it's my mother's!"

"We could have settled this legally, like I wanted to! He's been harassing you, and now he's blackmailing you. Both are illegal. And you're just going to let him do it—"

"It's not like I want to date that asshole! I don't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice, Bella. It just seems like you always pick the wrong one." He said coldly, then walked away from me to go prep the printer for tomorrow's edition, leaving me standing there, shocked.

What the hell was that?

"Bella?" Robb's voice said quietly, snapping me out of my blank stare. "Are you alright?"

"No." I murmured, sighing. "No, I'm not. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Robb said, standing to give me a hug. I let him hug me, unable to think of what to do about this.

Well, Edward wouldn't get jealous of Robb at least. Robb was gay.

"You know now, don't you?" I whispered, and felt a reassuring kiss on the top of my head.

The worst part about gay guys being gay, was that they made terrific boyfriends to their girl friends. It was a shame that they had other tendencies, most of the time.

"It didn't take very long to figure out." He said with a smile. "But I won't tell anyone."

"Well now I'm not sure there's anything to tell." I sighed, pulling apart from him. "World's shortest relationship, lasts two days."

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Robb said, guiding me to sitting and handing me the lukewarm cup of tea he'd been drinking.

"I know." I said quietly, taking a sip then just staring at the murky liquid. "But he doesn't need to worry. If he tries anything, I'll just punch him in the face again."

"Kicking him in the balls wouldn't hurt your hand again. I suggest doing that, first." Robb smiled, then stood with his coat. "It's about time for me to go. Justin's treating me to Broadway tonight."

"Bye." I said, sitting in the chair still, as he left. I wanted to go find Edward, I wanted to try and calm him.

I felt awful, even though it wasn't my fault. Well it was, but it wasn't under my control.

God, I hated Jacob Black!

* * *

Oh, drama! C'mon guys, you knew something like this had to happen. At least she broke his nose? Review, my lovelies! 


	14. Promise

Jebus, I really need sleep. Sorry if this chap isn't as good as other ones, I wanted to get it up quickly and you people still rock at reviewing and being amazing. Cookies all around!

Don't own.

Ch. 14: Promise

* * *

Edward didn't speak to me for two days. Well, he did, but it was sheer business. It was Wednesday, and I was leaving work early before that awful date with that atrocious man Jacob Black. 

What I had ever seen in him, so many years ago, I didn't know.

"Clemons' final draft is ready for print, it's on my desk." I said, putting my coat and gloves on. "Smith will have his on there by tomorrow morning, he's finishing it tonight, staying until he's done…"

"You're going through with this, aren't you?" he asked, his voice soft. He'd stopped me at the door, with his hands on my shoulders once more.

It was the first sign of affection he'd shown since Monday.

"Not because I want to." I sighed, trying not to look into his eyes, and see the way I'd hurt him. I couldn't help it, and found myself staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"There are other ways." His voice was pleading. "My family has lawyers, the best in the city. This is absurd. There's no way they'd win…"

"Edward, they could win. I assaulted him, I broke his nose. I know it, he knows it, a whole café full of people know it. I know you want to help, and I appreciate that, really I do, but…" I sighed, trailing off.

"I know." He said quietly, placing his hand on my cheek. "I can call my lawyer any time if you want out of this."

"Thank you." I said, looking away. Why couldn't I face him?

And why was I being so goddamn stubborn?

He pulled me into an embrace, and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It felt right.

I belonged here, with him, not going off on an awful 'date' with an awful person that I hated.

What was I doing?

He was so good to me, and I was basically shoving his kindness in his face. But…I really didn't want a lawsuit. I didn't want to deal with the hassle, for me, for him, and for my mother. And there was that chance that, in a lawsuit, we'd lose and we'd lose the shop…

"I'm sorry." I murmured into his chest, feeling a kiss on the top of my head.

"It's okay. Do what you have to do."

He drew back, to look at my face.

His eyes were all I saw.

He was trying to be supportive of my decision, though he didn't agree with it. He was trying to cope with it.

"I got something for you." He said, and this was the first time I noticed the shopping bag he'd placed on the floor. "Here's a contract I had my lawyer draw up for this agreement. Make him sign it."

"I didn't even think of that." I murmured, as he handed me a packet of papers.

"Here's pepper spray, if you don't have a glass of champagne handy." He smiled, handing me a small spray bottle.

"You really think I'll need _pepper spray_?"

"Knowing him, yes." He said, and took something else out of the bag. "And here's a tazer, in case you don't want to break your other hand."

"You got me a _tazer_? Where the hell did you get it? Aren't these illegal?"

"Well so is assault. Chances are, he'd be too afraid to do anything if you pulled this out. And I think you can get a special permit for these. A lot of battered women are given them, along with the pepper spray, to protect themselves…" he said, as I was still shocked.

I knew he was making that up, but didn't care. I was floored.

What did he do, rob a police station?

"What, no shotgun?" I said sarcastically, putting my newly acquired self-defense items in my purse.

"That's for your next date." He chuckled, cupping my face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed me, a phenomenon I still wasn't used to. It was short and sweet, and still left me breathless.

My God. It wasn't just a dream, I really was dating Edward Cullen. I had to pinch myself every day, it seemed, in order to make sure it was real…

"Take care of yourself, Bella."

I nodded dumbly, unable to speak just yet.

Holy cow, that was amazing.

"Hey, Edward?" I said, as I opened the door. He turned back to me. "Thanks."

* * *

I wore my work clothes on the date, refusing to dress up for that jerk. I told my mother about it, and she was just as disgusted as I was. That, and she was angry that I'd broken my hand on his face. So she wasn't happy with him, either. 

Well, I have to say the best part of the evening was seeing Jacob with his nose all taped up, or bandaged, or whatever those nose-casts were for people who broke their noses.

That, and I'd apparently hit his upper lip while I hit his nose, and it was swollen and puffy, and he looked like a duck.

"Donald called, he wants his look back." I said as we went to the cab. He didn't say anything, just glared.

I loved duck lips. It was amusing.

And he has a lisp because of it.

"Shut ub." (Shut up)

It was fantastic.

Just seeing it made my broken hand seem more and more worthwhile.

"I have something for you." I said, once we sat down to our table at the way too expensive restaurant he'd chosen.

"Oh?" He said with a crooked grin.

"Down, boy." I rolled my eyes, and pulled out the contract. "It's a contract. If I follow through with these dates, this guarantees that you won't put up a lawsuit. If, in the case of crude or lewd behavior I choose to pull out of this agreement, this protects me against any charges."

"You drew ub a contract?" (You drew up a contract?)

"I didn't, Edward's lawyer did. Sign it, or the deal is null and void, and I can go home and have a nice evening." I said, feigning curtness.

His lisp was really funny. It was taking everything I had not to crack a smile, or crack up laughing.

"Why suth precaution?" He said, amused. "Are you afraid ob me?" (Why such precaution? Are you afraid of me?)

"I don't want to even be here. And after the opera house, I don't trust you." I said simply, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oucth." He said, dramatically. "Dhat hurts, Bells. What happened, widh us?" (Ouch. That hurts, Bells. What happened with us.)

"What happened? Oh, you know, you were pressuring me to do things I didn't want to do, things I refused to do because I wasn't ready. And then you got bored, and left me for bimbos at college." I summed it up simply, harshly.

I was over him, and had been for a while. But I hated the fact that I had been with him in the first place, and hated the fact that I'd been heartbroken when he broke up with me.

So now I was a spiteful, prideful bitch. I loathed him, and refused to budge.

I had Edward, anyway. Edward was at least a hundred times better. Way more than a hundred times. A million times.

I felt myself smiling, as I thought of Edward.

No. No, Bella. Don't smile. He'll think you're enjoying yourself.

"Dhere's dhat smile I lobe." (There's that smile I love.)

Shit.

"Well, it's not for you." I said indignantly, as he tried, and failed to take my hand, on the table. We placed our orders, and he ordered red wine.

Ha. Red wine. Edward had ordered white. I liked white wine better.

"Dhen what's it for?" (Then what's it for?)

"I was just thinking about something." I said, retracting my hand as I took a sip of the wine.

Ugh. I really didn't like red wine.

"Why cam't we be friendth?" he asked, trying to keep up a conversation; one I didn't want to have. (Why can't we be friends?)

"Because you're a jerk." I answered, taking a sip of water, instead.

"Becausth you'd rather see your perfect Ebwarb Cullen." He said darkly, his brown eyes blazing. (Because you'd rather see your perfect Edward Cullen.)

"Yes, actually, I would."

"What makes him so spethial? Dhe fact dhat his father owns half dhe city?" (What makes him so special? The fact that his father owns half the city?)

"Do you really think I care about money? Wow. You better think about what you're going to say next long and hard there, buddy." I could feel myself angering more. "I enjoy his company, thank you very much."

"I'm djust saying, he has a reputathiom." (I'm just saying he has a reputation.) He looked at me seriously, almost as if he cared. "I dom't wamt you to get hurt." (I don't want you to get hurt)

"The only thing that could hurt me right now is you, Jacob. Edward is a perfect gentleman. He doesn't step over the boundaries, like you, he's actually wanted…"

To be honest, right now I was trying to get him to break the agreement, to be sick of my behavior and leave.

I'd put the meal on his tab, and sit here and eat it myself, if he left. I just wanted him to get out of my sight.

As if his face hadn't been a sight to look at before, now with a busted nose and fat lip it looked even worse.

Haha…duck lip.

At least I was enjoying my thoughts, making fun of his duck lip.

Want some cheese and quackers? Ah ha ha, I _quack_ myself up…

Yeah. I'm lame. I like childish jokes sometimes, and with a duck lipped jerkface in front of me, it was the only thing keeping me from just hitting him again.

His presence bothered me.

But somehow, despite my blatant disregard for him, he didn't get angry enough to leave. That bothered me. I wanted to go home.

Jerk.

Maybe he'd figure it out…

* * *

"Hello? Bella?" Edward answered on half a ring, sounding worried after the awful yet uneventful date ended. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, walking up the stairs to his apartment. "He got drunk off the wine and I sent him home in a cab."

"Where are you?" he asked, relieved.

"Open your door." I answered, leaning against the doorframe. Less than three seconds later it was unlocked and there he stood, with his cell phone still in hand and on.

I hardly had time to shut my phone, nevermind greet him, before I was caught up in a warm, hasty kiss.

I dropped my phone in surprise, as I returned his fervent advances, a bit overwhelmed. I could feel my heart instantly quickening as I tried to keep up with his…hungry?...kisses.

There was definitely something different about this.

I could feel the anxiety dissipating, as he gradually slowed, and drew back just as breathless as I was.

"Hi." I said with a smile, as he just stood there with his arms around me, holding me. "Can I come in?"

* * *

Date Two. Friday night.

* * *

For our second awful date, Jacob brought me to another expensive restaurant, with more disgusting red wine. What was it with this guy, that he was so uncreative? He couldn't think of anything better than dinner? 

This restaurant was better, though, because it had a live jazz band and couples were all over the dance floor, going crazy.

I'd refused to get up and dance with him, several times. And I'd still refused to dress up for him, and showed up in my work clothes once more.

What did I care? He sucked, big time.

It was kind of funny, that this was his attempt at wooing me, when not only was I taken, I wasn't interested in the least, and with these efforts, he didn't have a chance.

I hated dancing. I hated Jacob. The only thing that kept me going through the whole ordeal was thinking of Edward. We'd made plans for after the awful date, just to see eachother and watch a movie on TV...you know, just relax.

Jacob was the farthest thing from my mind.

I think he realized this, which is why he'd drank so much of the wine that night...

"Bella…you're beautifuw." A pretty tipsy Jacob slurred at, as he scribbled on the check. (Bella, you're beautiful.)

It amazed me that his lip was still swollen enough to mess with his speech. Then again, I had punched him pretty hard...

I scooted my chair back from the table, disgusted. Since he'd understood that I hated him and didn't want anything to do with him, he'd taken to downing the bottle of wine.

"I remembher dhose thummerth im high school." He continued, standing and swaying. "You were hawth." (I remember those summers in high school. You were hot.)

Inhale, exhale. Breathe, Bella, don't hit him again. Just make it through this…

"Jacob, you're disgusting. And you're drunk. I don't want anything to do with you in the first place, and that's tripled when you're drunk." I scoffed, wrinkling my nose at him. The whole restaurant was staring at him.

"Awbh, c'mom, Bellth." He said, trying to pull me up to dance to the blaring sax. I refused, and shoved him off. "What'th your problem." (Aw, c'mon Bells. What's your problem.)

His tone had changed for this last phrase, and I could see anger looming in his eyes.

"You're thubbothed to dabe me. I wamma danthe." (You're supposed to date me. I wanna dance.)

"I'm going home." I stood, walking past him, pulling out my phone to call Edward. He'd wanted me to call him when my date was over, so he could make sure I was alright.

It was a little controlling, I supposed, but it was different because he was trying to look out for me.

"Don't be like dhat." (Don't be like that.)

I ignored him.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's voice said on the other end, as he picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, stepping onto the street. I was vaguely aware of Jacob following me, but didn't really think anything of it. "I just left—"

He followed me out, and caught my wrist on the sidewalk as I hailed a cab.

"Let me go now." I glared, and cursed my broken hand. I was trying, and failing, at finding the pepper spray in my purse. That, and I couldn't move my hand in its splint, and couldn't grasp anything.

"Bella? Bella, what's happening?" I heard Edward's voice on the other end, as my phone was still in the hand that Jacob had caught.

He took it, and closed it with his hand, tossing it away into the shadows between the buildings.

Crap. He was angry, and drunk, and had a less than savory look in his eyes.

And in my place on the sidewalk, I was between buildings. What the hell.

Apparently I didn't have any luck, with a sketchy looking dark alley RIGHT THERE as a maniac gripped my good hand…

"Jacob, now."

Kick him in the balls and run, Bella.

Kick him. This counted as misconduct and crude behavior.

"What, I'm mot thexy emough for you?" He snarled, as I winced. (What, I'm not sexy enough for you?)

My fingers had just brushed the pepper spray, but I couldn't pick it up, as he twisted my arm.

"I'm moth Ebwarb Cullen? I'm mot rith emough for you?" (I'm not Edward Cullen? I'm not rich enough for you?)

He pulled me close to him, and I turned my face away, gritting my teeth to not let him know he was hurting me. He'd find too much pleasure in that…

Crap.

He still had my arm, and was holding it tighter and tighter.

Oh my _God_, I didn't need another broken bone! Not on the other arm!

"Jacob, _stop_!" I exclaimed, jerking my arm away. I only succeeded in having him twist it more and hold me to him, my back to his chest. I could feel him breathing next to my cheek, smell the alcohol on his breath.

God, no.

This was NOT going to happen.

Edward's apartment was just blocks away! I was so freaking close!

I stomped down hard on his foot, and tried to jerk away, but he was so inebriated he didn't feel the blow.

Shit. Shit goddamn.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I struggled, trying to get away. I was panicking, and couldn't find my voice to scream.

I shuddered and gasped in pain as he pushed me face first up against the stone of the building, holding both of my arms behind my back.

And he wasn't being gentle with my hand. I felt my bones protesting against the splint as he pressed it into my back, roughly.

Why didn't I kick him in the balls while I could? What was wrong with me, I never had a problem being a cruel bitch before, what was going on?

Then again, I'd never really been in a situation like this before.

I began shaking, as his hands began wandering, over my torso, into my shirt.

I felt so dirty.

"Help!" I tried to whimper, but my voice was hoarse. I began struggling more violently, but he slammed me into the brick wall of the building, causing me to cry out.

Holy shit, this was _not_ happening!

And why was he so goddamn strong!

I felt his lips on my neck as he pinned me to the wall with his body and held his hand over my mouth.

EW GROSS DUCK LIPS!

I bit down with as much force as I could muster on his hand, and broke the skin, causing him to stumble back.

I spat, wiping my mouth.

He hadn't bled quick enough for me to have it in my mouth, but I could taste it anyway. Ew. Gross.

Before I could whip out the pepper spray, a familiar looking figure slugged Jacob. I was panicking, and backed up as the person came up to me, spraying furiously.

I didn't notice that Jacob was unconscious on the ground, and in my panic tears spilled from my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Get away from me!" I exclaimed, as the person ducked around my line of fire and gently lowered my arm.

"Bella! Bella, it's okay." Edward's voice told me, and then I saw that it was him. "I'm here."

"I was wrong, Edward!" I began blubbering, burying my face in his chest as he held me. "He was drunk, and he grabbed my good hand…and I tried to get away but he was too strong, and…and…"

I felt so weak, and so stupid. He'd warned me, he'd even given me tools to help myself, and I still couldn't take care of myself.

"Shh…shh…it's okay, Bells." He whispered, kissing the top of my head as I soaked his shirt. "Just hold on one minute."

He took out his phone and called an ambulance for Jacob's unconscious form, though I thought we should have just left him.

But he was the good guy, and in a more stable state of mind I don't think I could have left him unconscious without help coming, either.

"C'mon." he said, picking up my phone from the dirt and walking slowly with me down the sidewalk, walking the three blocks to his apartment. I clung to him for dear life, my face buried in his shoulder as his arms were around me.

It was then that I noticed he didn't have a coat on, that he'd run the way from his apartment blindly. But I'd told him where we were eating…so he knew where I was.

I was so lucky I had him. So lucky he was so close, so lucky his mindfulness made up for my stupidity.

I was still shaking, when we made it to his apartment.

"Let me take a look at it." He said quietly, as I got my hand out of my sleeve.

It had been throbbing, and probably had to be reset.

I had almost forgotten about it, in my panic and with the rush of adrenaline…

Now that I was calming down, the pain came back in waves.

Ow.

Oh My God, oh crap…ow ow ow ow ow!

Shit.

It was swollen, and bruised, and more crumpled.

It definitely had to be reset.

"I'm going to call Carlisle." He said quietly, sighing. I was still staring blankly at it, wide eyed.

Then I saw his fist, swelling a little but not broken or anything.

That's right…he'd punched Jacob pretty damn hard…

"You're hurt." I murmured, as he waited for Carlisle to pick up.

"It's nothing." He smiled, placing the hand on my cheek. "Carlisle? It's Edward. I need you to come over and take a look at Bella's hand, I think the splint needs to be reset…alright, see you in a few."

"It's not nothing." I said quietly, as he got an ice pack for my hand. "You…you came running. You just…came, to my rescue."

"You think I'd just leave such a beautiful damsel in distress?" He said lightly, smiling at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"My _hero_." I said dramatically, taking my good hand and placing it at my forehead, palm up. He chuckled, and placed his hand on my cheek, brushing away a stray lock of hair.

"I'll punch Jacob Black in the face for you any day." He was still smiling, and I found myself lost in his green eyes.

My God, he was beautiful. He was also still in his work clothes, however with his tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone. But it was the expression in his eyes that struck me.

I think I knew what that look was.

But it was so soon! He couldn't!

Half a second later I felt his soft lips on mine, in a gentle, sweet kiss. I could feel that he wanted to kiss me differently, and was holding back, but was glad that he was. I wasn't sure I could deal with much more than that, considering what had been happening.

Ugh. I felt so dirty.

I couldn't look into his eyes, when he drew back. I had screwed up, and taken his kindness for granted. I didn't listen to him, and had nearly gotten myself…

I shuddered. I couldn't even think of that.

I was manhandled. His foul lips had touched my neck, my cheek, his hands…

"Bella?" he asked, quietly, tilting my chin up so I met his eyes.

God, those beautiful, sincere eyes…

I was nothing more than a cheap whore. I was dumb enough to agree to 'dating' that asshole in the first place, and I guess karma was catching up with me…

I wasn't worthy of Edward. He was too wonderful, too kind, too beautiful a person, inside and out, for the likes of me.

"He…he touched me." I murmured, looking down again. My good hand went instinctively to my neck, and to my chest. I glanced up and saw his lips in a thin line. His eyes were sympathetic to me, but also flaring with rage. "I deserved it. I was stupid, I didn't listen to you…look what almost happened! Edward, I'm not worth it! Now _you're_ going to have a lawsuit, and it's my fault, and—"

He cut me off by kissing me, that same sweet way as before. He knew that would shut me up, and it did.

"Bella, I don't care. Bring it on. Jacob Black couldn't do anything to take you away from me."

"You're sure?" I whispered, transfixed by his eyes again.

"I promise." He said, kissing my forehead. "So long as you want me, I'm here."

* * *

OKAY I hope that makes up for last chapter. I was going to have that happen after a few dates, but I really couldn't stand the idea of putting Bella through any number of dates with Jacob. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So it happened on the second date. And writing the dates themselves was painful enough, so I kind of took one date and broke it into two parts. Oh well, you forgive me.

And I'm not sure about that last line, I feel like I've heard it before, so if it WAS in any one of the Twilight books, then obviously I don't own.

Review, my lovelies!


	15. Too Good to be True

This is kinda a lot of fluff, I think. Okay not a lot but it's certainly fluffy.

Don't own.

Ch. 15: Too Good to be True

* * *

I slept at Edward's that night, after Carlisle had given me a fairly strong painkiller that basically knocked me out.

Edward called my mother, I think, because she didn't call, frantic, in the middle of the night to see where I was.

I wasn't really sure of anything that happened after Carlisle took a look at my hand, fixed whatever was wrong with it, then gave me the pill.

For all I know, it could have been crack, but I didn't care. My hand _hurt_ from what he did to reset it.

I woke early the next morning, to the smell of coffee brewing, and found I was still on the couch, where I'd passed out the night before.

Huh. I was in some of Edward's pajamas, but didn't remember changing.

Wait…wait, yes, yes I had changed, right before I lost consciousness.

I yawned, seeing it was seven thirty by the clock on the television.

Firstly, why the hell was I up at seven thirty on a Saturday, and secondly, why the hell was Edward up and brewing coffee on a Saturday?

I stood, and heard sizzling in the kitchen.

No way. Edward was _cooking_?

This I had to see.

I stealthily made my way to the stool at the counter, and perched myself there, watching him.

He was, indeed, cooking. I smelled bacon, and pancakes and…ah, scrambled eggs.

"Mmm…Smells good." I said, resting my head on my good arm on the counter, watching him. He turned, surprised, and his whole face lit up upon seeing me.

My God, his smile was breathtaking.

"You're up early." He said, still smiling as he flipped a pancake, then another. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Oops." I said, feigning guilt. "Well…if that's the case, I wouldn't mind going back to bed for a few more minutes…" I yawned.

I was tired.

Last night's mishaps had taken a toll on my body, and it was demanding more sleep.

"No need. It's ready now." He said, scooping the eggs onto a plate, followed by two pancakes and two bacon strips. "Go sit down in there, I'll be right in."

I obeyed, shaking my head and smiling at him.

Was I dreaming?

Or had I really found a guy who made me breakfast in bed?

Wow.

That didn't even happen in the movies.

"Breakfast is served." He said, placing the plate and a coffee mug in front of me, and kissing my cheek in one fluid motion.

"You didn't have to." I said, unable to keep from staring into his beautiful green eyes.

God, I could really get lost in them.

"I wanted to." He smiled, and kissed the side of my forehead, by my temple. "Now eat up."

I obliged, because I was hungry and because it smelled so good. Even if I were full, I probably would have eaten it just because it smelled so good.

Wow. It wasn't half bad.

I was expecting it to be awful, with Edward's cooking skills. I mean, the man _did_ have a whole freezer full of TV dinners.

"Are you having any?" I asked, halfway through my plate, realizing he wasn't eating.

"I tested the first batch to make sure they were edible." He said, causing me to chuckle.

He was cute.

I was growing to like him more and more every day.

"How's your hand?" I asked as I finished, remembering his knuckles had been swollen the previous night.

I grabbed his hand before he could answer, and saw a little bruising, but nothing serious.

How was it that I managed to shatter my hand while punching Jacob in the face, and he had little more than a bruise?

Not fair.

"I love how you were the one who was attacked, and you're worried about me." he shook his head at me and cupped my face in his hands, leaning in for a quick kiss. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well…I'd like you to kiss me again…" I said with a smile, in response to his rhetorical, completely unrelated question.

He smiled also, and planted a soft kiss on my lips, lasting only a second.

Tease.

"How are you?" he asked, toying with a lock of my hair. His eyes were suddenly impassive. "Last night, and your hand…"

"Better." I said, sighing. I didn't try to move my hand…it was newly sore, and I'd just hurt myself more.

And last night…

I shuddered at the thought, my good hand going to my neck where he'd drooled on it, then down my torso, where he'd grabbed and touched, roughly.

I still felt dirty.

And I really think he might have left a mark on my neck. It was tender in a few spots…

I'd been spacing out, lost in my thoughts, and was startled by two arms going around me and pulling me into an embrace.

I smiled, as Edward kissed my cheek, pulling me to sitting in his lap as he sat sideways on the couch, facing me.

I liked this.

I liked this a lot.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as my good hand entwined with his. I could stay like this forever.

Had it really only been a week?

It had…this was Saturday.

Wow. So much had happened, in such short time.

I think I was starting to like him more than the word "like" covers. I don't think it was love, though.

It couldn't be, it was way too soon! Right?

…right?

Ah, I don't know. All I know is he's amazing, and I wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

I looked at our hands laced together, his beautiful hand and dexterous fingers around my nubs. Okay, my fingers weren't that stubby, but they certainly weren't as delicate and dainty and beautiful as his. My fingers were long, but my hands were bony.

More…skeletal.

It was gross.

And his were beautiful.

Two completely different things, fitting perfectly together.

Like the two of us. I was eccentric, I knew, and quick to anger, and slightly insane…and he was beautiful, and calm, and level-headed when not in the office.

Okay, so the both of us were quick to anger, but even opposites had to have something in common…

"Do you play the piano?" I asked randomly, saying the first question that came to my mind.

"I haven't in a while, but yes." His voice was like velvet, as I sat up a bit to look at him, study his beautiful face.

"I just realized that I don't really know much about you." I said simply, staring into his beautiful green eyes. He had a look in them, one that both frightened me and excited me. It was a Look.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, his voice amused.

"Not really. Just an observation." I shrugged. "It's just strange for me, because I'm so comfortable with you and I don't know anything about you. I know you went to Yale, but what did you major in? Where did you work before the paper? What do you do for fun? You know, stuff like that."

"It's not very interesting, I'm afraid." He said, releasing my hand to bring it to my cheek.

"_I'm_ interested." I told him, unable to keep from falling into his eyes. They were just so amazing…

"Alright. Ask me anything."

I lost my train of thought as he leaned in close to my ear to whisper this last part, before kissing right before my ear on my jaw.

His lips were soft and careful—everything Jacob's weren't.

I felt a chill shoot down my spine, and knew that under the long sleeved tee I had gooseflesh.

"Hey…not fair…" I mumbled, as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I can't think straight when you do that."

He let out a soft chuckle against my neck, as he'd been making his way slowly down.

I was going to say something else, but his lips left my neck and captured my lips.

As if my heart hadn't been on overdrive already, now it was threatening to break through my ribcage.

This was a less cutesy kiss, more passionate, more…adult, I should say, because we'd been keeping it chaste, like a couple of teenagers.

But it wasn't forceful. He was gentle and passionate at the same time, and I hardly remembered to breathe as his lips met mine again, and again, less and less reserved each time.

I thought my heart was going to explode as I returned his advances the best I could. I was certain I'd go into shock any second now…

God, he was an amazing kisser!

Not too forceful, with just the right amount of tongue…

Oh my God did I really just think that!

He began slowing down again, and drew away smirking as I gasped for air, realizing just now that my good hand was at his shoulder.

"You expect me to think after _that_?" I exclaimed, breathless. He chuckled, and kissed my cheek.

"I was in Yale's seven year medical program." He said, remembering my questions better than I could. "It's supposed to be eight, but they cut it down to seven and the seventh year was interning anyway."

"So you're a doctor?"

"Kind of. I'm in between jobs, I was supposed to work for the hospital downtown."

"Why don't you?"

"Management problems." He sighed.

"What happened?" I knew he probably didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't help but ask.

"My supervisor liked me and got me fired when I wouldn't date her." He said, his tone dark. "I was waiting for the paperwork to go through at Carlisle's hospital, so I could work there, instead. It takes them so long, because they have to do a background check, and get your transcripts from school, and all that nonsense. Then he bought me the paper."

"Once the paperwork's through, are you going to work there and leave the paper?" I asked, a little saddened that I wouldn't see him every day.

"That was my plan, but now I'm not so sure. I never really liked medicine, I was just good at it." He smiled. "The chaos at that little paper of yours grows on you, after a while."

"Well, if that ends up being your choice, we'll be happy to keep you." I smiled.

"What am I, a lost puppy?" he laughed.

"You said it, not me." I replied, chuckling a little myself. "But you play piano? Play something for me, I wanna hear you."

* * *

His piano was on the second floor that he owned of that building, and there was a door I'd never noticed that pulled down from the ceiling in his bedroom. The main door was outside and a floor up, but it was easier to get to through here.

"I use this room mostly for storage." He said, helping me up as I followed him up the pull down ladder.

I could definitely see that.

He opened the shades to the two windows and let light in, and I could see the dust in the air.

Everything was coated with dust. It was like an attic.

I sneezed as he opened the key cover and brushed off the bench.

"What _is_ all this stuff?" I asked, seeing furniture and a bookshelf…several bookshelves, a regular library, really, and a globe…all old things that were discarded.

"I bought back a lot of my parents' things when I moved in with Carlisle." He said, checking the piano's tuning. "I never really went through it…I just bought it to _have_ it, I guess."

I nodded, standing behind him as he was still checking keys, and embraced him from behind.

He smiled and looked up at me, the sunlight from the window making his eyes sparkle. I moved to sitting next to him, as he began to play.

I was stunned with what flowed from his fingertips.

Pure gold.

The melody was unfamiliar to me, but breathtaking.

I listened in awe as he positively fell into the music, his beautiful hands flowing over the keys like they were created to do. He closed his eyes, playing the tune from memory, each measure as beautiful as the last.

I was still shocked when he finished, and it took a moment for me to realize his eyes were staring at mine.

I really must be dreaming, for I was certainly falling for an angel.

"That was…" I breathed, unable to string together the words to form a coherent thought.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled, taking my good hand in his and kissing it.

"That was beautiful." I finished, recovering a little. "Where did you find that?"

"I wrote it." He shrugged, lightly caressing my cheek before entwining his fingers in my hair.

"You _wrote_ that?!" I gaped, as he smirked at my reaction.

"It's yet unfinished." He said, leading me toward the stair after he'd shut the piano. I couldn't believe it.

He was probably the most talented person I knew.

And I was lucky enough to be dating him.

Score one for Bella, the rest of the world, nothing!

* * *

A little while later we were headed to my mother's so I could shower and change before we met with Edward's lawyer.

Needless to say, easier said than done.

As soon as we opened the door probably a billion shutters went off as the paparazzi swarmed us.

Ah, what the hell.

Edward grabbed my hand and held me fast behind him as he pushed through them, not being careful, either. His mouth was set in a thin line, and his face was impassive.

Apparently, he'd had a lot of practice with this.

"_Just one moment—"_

"_Why did you attack him?"_

"_What was the fight over?"_

"_Is it true she's your employee?"_

Oh God.

This was a mess.

And Jacob was to blame.

…he just didn't learn, did he?

So much for the trouble being over…

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update…I had a lot of stuff due this week for school BLAH and hopefully I'll get to update more this weekend. Review, my lovelies :-) 


	16. Kiss Me, Baby

SO SO SO SO SO SORRY this wasn't up sooner! We lost power one day this week, and then my internet was down until today…its like living in the freaking dark ages! I was going mad! And thanks to all who reviewed! And sorry for the wait!

And Yes, yes, I know, my Jacob is awful. But I really don't despise Jacob as a character, there just needed to be a bad guy in my story. :-)

Don't own.

Ch. 16: Kiss Me, Baby

"Edward…" I said once we were in the cab, headed to my mother's. 

"Don't worry about it." He said, his voice strained. He was annoyed. 

"Don't worry about it? How can I not! This isn't exactly the best situation—"

"_Don't_ you think I know that?" he snapped, then sighed, cupping my face in his hands. I was surprised he'd snapped at me, and I'm fairly certain my eyes showed that. "Just…don't worry about it. We'll figure something out, okay?"

I nodded, looking away from him and down at my broken hand. Why was Jacob such a dick? What part of 'I'm taken' is so difficult to comprehend?

"Bella? Look at me." Edward said, his voice quieter, tender. I obeyed, aware that I was probably sporting the deer in the headlights look, and instantly received a light kiss on my forehead. "It's okay. It's going to be fine."

"But now you're going to be in trouble…" I murmured, trailing off as he kissed me lightly on the lips. 

"I'll be fine. There really isn't anything to worry about, okay?"

"Okay." I murmured, as we reached my mother's house. 

* * *

I showered and changed quickly, not daring to trust my mother alone with him for too long. 

Well…that's a lie.

I intended on showering quickly, but the hot water was just so relaxing after such a catastrophic night the night before, and now, with the paparazzi…I deserved a nice hot shower.

So, you know, an hour later, maybe a bit more, I was content and the hot water had run out, so I decided to grace my mother and Edward with my presence.

When I came downstairs, they were sitting in the kitchen and my mother had made some tea, setting aside a mug for me. 

It kind of weirded me out that my mother was being chummy with Edward. Not that it was a bad thing, by any means, but it was out of the ordinary.

I sat down next to him at the kitchen table and noted the grin my mother flashed in my direction with a quirked eyebrow. What was that all about?

"So Bells, I just—oh, no!" she said, oh so suspiciously as she ended up pouring her lukewarm tea in my lap. 

"Ah, Mom!" I exclaimed, as she was patting me with a napkin. 

"Sorry, sorry." She said, as I glared up at her. "Why don't you go change, honey? Maybe that nice dress I got for you last week?"

"Mother, I'd like to speak with you upstairs, _now_." I said through clenched teeth, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me up the stairs. "What is this all about, what have you been saying to him?"

"Do you know what day it is, sweetie?" My mother said, picking out the dress as I changed my pants and underoos. 

"Saturday?" I sighed, accepting it from her. 

"February fourteenth, dear. Valentine's day?" she said, zipping up the back for me. I froze, as she handed me formal shoes to wear. 

"_What_?" I squeaked, collapsing onto my bed. "Mom…what do people even do for Valentines? I…he's taking me to dinner somewhere nice, I'm guessing?"

"Relax, honey. You're a girl, you don't have to do anything. Valentine's day isn't a real holiday anyway. It's a day where men take their girlfriends out for a nice date for a change, though it seems Edward is very good to you…"

"He's better than good to me." I smiled, clasping my shoes as my mother put a string of pearls around my neck. "He made me breakfast this morning, and it was edible."

"You already have him cooking for you? Nice job." She chuckled. "I've never been with a man who cooked for me…" she paused, "Then again, he _is_ extraordinary, even if he did lie to me that one time…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, completely lost. 

"That first night, with the snowstorm? He said your relationship was strictly professional. Don't get me wrong, I like the boy well enough…"

"You're crazy." I rolled my eyes, smiling. She was joking, but of course she picked something so obscure. "Can I go now, or are you going to throw more tea on me?"

"You can go, sweetie. Call me in the morning, maybe he'll make me breakfast too." She smirked, and winked at me.

What the hell? 

Mothers. They were all nuts. From the second they give birth, a little insanity chip is inserted in their brains, I swear.

She followed me downstairs to see me off and get my coat, but I didn't even pay attention to that. 

I was looking at Edward, and flushed when I saw him staring at me, the same way he did the night of the ballet.

Woah.

I guess I clean up nicely? 

"You look amazing." He breathed, pulling me into a quick kiss that earned a suggestive throat clearing from my mother. I flushed even redder as she stood by with folded arms and a smile as she shook her head at us. 

Edward mockingly leaned in to kiss my cheek with his hands folded behind his back, like that stereotypical picture of the childhood 'sweethearts' with the little boy and the little girl, as I was putting my coat on. 

"Is that better?"

"Just go!" my mother said, laughing, shooing us out. 

* * *

"You know you're beautiful." Edward said as we got into the cab. He took my good hand in his, and kissed it. 

I smiled, as our fingers intertwined. 

"You know, you could have told me that it was Valentine's day." I said as he played with my fingers. "Instead of having my mother dump tea in my lap."

"I didn't know she was going to do that." He chuckled. "She just said she wanted to talk to you upstairs after she asked about our plans."

"And what are our plans?"

"You're not getting away that easy." He grinned, as I pouted. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

I sighed and nodded, as we sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Dinner ran smoothly, and I don't think I stopped smiling once the whole night. 

Edward was amazing.

I'll never forget the attentive way his eyes rarely left mine the entire way through. What was he thinking? 

To be perfectly honest, I was in a daze. 

Here I was, dating Edward Cullen, New York's most eligible bachelor, and he was looking at me like _that_. 

I didn't get it. How had this happened?

He was so wonderful, it was like a fairytale.

…I knew what this was, this was Cinderella.

Without the fairy godmother, without the step sisters, and the wicked step mother. But this was Cinderella, in all intents and purposes. 

And he was most definitely the prince. 

"You ready?" his velvety voice said, as he reached across the table to take my good hand and kiss it. 

I still don't think I could get used to that, even after a hundred years. Hand kissing was just so old fashioned and classy…I loved it.

I smiled and nodded, still noting the stares as Edward Cullen escorted me out of the restaurant.

Once in the cab, he whispered something to the driver—no doubt to keep it a secret—and then settled to sitting with his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

I wish I were at an angle where I could look up at his beautiful green eyes, but settled for the closeness of his body to mine.

One thing I found unbelievable about this whole situation, was how comfortable I was with him. We hadn't been dating for very long, but it felt like we had. 

I felt his lips on my temple, and smiled as I craned my neck to look up at him. 

He just grinned, with a playful look in his eyes, then put his hands over my eyes as we pulled up.

I hadn't been paying attention anyway, I was too busy thinking about him.

"Oh...Edward no!" I exclaimed as he maneuvered so his hands stayed over my eyes as I exited the car. "I can't see."

"Voila." He said, releasing me and placing his hands on my shoulders, instead.

We were in the park, and there standing in front of us was a two-seater carriage with a pair of white horses and a driver in a tuxedo and top hat. 

No way.

My hand immediately flew to cover my mouth, as my eyes bugged out. 

No freakin' way.

"Glad you like it." He chuckled at my reaction, his voice centimeters away from my ear. He leaned in to kiss my cheek, before guiding me forward to the carriage where the driver helped me step up and he followed. 

"Where did you come from?" I gaped, as we draped the blanket over the two of us, and settled in. "Edward…this is probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard of, ever." 

He didn't say anything, just smiled at me. 

"I'm glad." He said after a few moments. "I was trying to impress you."

"Well it worked." I smiled, flushing a little. "Color me star-struck."

He was trying to impress me? 

Oh, man…believe me, he didn't have to try! I was star-struck from the start!

He smiled wider, if that was possible, and captured my lips with his.

…I don't think I'll ever get used to kissing him.

He kept it slow, as I couldn't really control myself and kind of wanted to jump him right then and there, and within seconds I was breathless. 

My stomach was hosting butterfly Olympics, I swear. He was just too much, too amazing, and _extremely_ gifted in the art of kissing. 

His hand reached for mine, where it was keeping warm under the blanket since I'd left my gloves at home, and accidentally brushed my bare thigh where my dress had ridden up while sitting with my legs folded. I shuddered, at his cold touch, causing him to pull abruptly back.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, bringing his hand to my cheek, instead. "I didn't mean to…I wasn't trying to feel you up or anything—"

He was really cute when he thought he did something wrong. 

I smiled, shaking my head at him, and took his hand with my good hand, resting both our hands in my lap.

"It wasn't a bad thing." I told him quietly, pecking him on the lips. 

"I didn't want to go too fast…be like Jacob…" he brought his free hand—the one I hadn't captured—to rest cradling my head. 

"You're _nothing_ like Jacob. I promise." I said seriously, keeping his still slightly uneasy or worried gaze with mine. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Though I appreciate your concern."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, I resting my head on his shoulder as he pulled me close and kept our entwined hands in my lap. 

It was pure bliss, just the two of us, the night air, and a carriage ride under the stars. It couldn't get better than that, I don't think.

I smiled, thinking about his reaction to touching my leg. He almost seemed more innocent, in that situation, than I was. I began to wonder how much experience he really had, if he'd been so skittish just then…

He was probably just being a gentleman, to not scare me off. I had had a pretty horrific night the night before. And thanks to my mother, he knew I was…ahem…inexperienced.

I liked that he was being mindful of my green-ness. 

But he was so horrified, and all he did was brush my leg…it wasn't scandalous or anything…

Before I could stop myself, the words had already left my mouth. 

"Say, Edward? When was the last relationship you had?" I asked, absently playing with his fingers. 

"Why do you ask?" he said, stiffening a little.

"Just curious." I shrugged, looking up at him. "You don't have to tell me, it's not really my business."

I hated those girls who needed to know everything about their boyfriends' dating history. Who they were with, for how long, what they did, their names, phone numbers, addresses…no. 

I wasn't like that. 

Truth be told, I really didn't care who he'd been with, or how many people, or whatever. I was just curious about his present behavior.

"No, its fine." He said after a moment. "College. My third year, actually. Her name was Tanya, and she was a fifth year medical student." He looked down at me. "She was my supervisor, at the hospital that fired me when I wouldn't date her. In college, I wasn't her only boyfriend that year. Apparently she had several while she was dating me, then got mad at me when I found out and didn't want anything to do with her. Apparently she forgot."

"That's awful." I said, sympathetic. "How could anyone do that to you? You're Edward Cullen…you're beautiful and kind and amazing…why would anyone want to cheat on you?"

My eyes widened when I realized that I said that out loud. I had been thinking that, but didn't even notice I was saying it as well.

"I…that was supposed to stay in my head…" I murmured, flushing a little. 

He chuckled, and kissed my cheek. 

"_You_ can ask anything you want." He said, smiling down at me. "And she wasn't being…_satisfied_…" He trailed off, a little pink around the edges. "Um…her other _boyfriends_ were more of just people she used for physical purposes while she tried to keep up a dying relationship with me…"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I shook my head. I couldn't imagine being like that…

Wait.

What did he mean by being satisfied? Did that mean…

I smiled, chuckling a little, poking him in the chest.

"Maybe I should get _you_ a chastity belt." I said, grinning. "Mister Let's-give-Bella-white-roses, Mister Are-you-waiting-for-marriage…"

"I told you it wasn't a bad thing." He said, taking my hand from where I'd been poking him in the chest, and kissing it. My heart skipped a beat. "And I do want to wait until marriage. I don't see what the rush is."

I couldn't help but stare at him.

He was unlike any man I'd ever met, ever. 

Most guys I knew got pissed if they didn't get some ass by the fifth date at the latest, and started expecting it on the third. All of my coworkers, when I worked at the hotel, were like that, most of the guys I went to college with were like that…

He was staring at me, his beautiful green eyes unfathomable. I didn't know what he was thinking, I couldn't begin to guess.

Well, I could, but that really kind of frightened me. 

If he was waiting for marriage, then he wouldn't just have random flings here and there, for the hell of it. He hadn't had a real relationship in years, apparently, since college, which is probably when he decided all of this. 

So that meant that he never intended this to be any kind of fling.

…did he really think I was marriage material?

Obviously he wasn't going to propose right now or anything, but it didn't make sense for him to date me if he didn't think I might be the one.

I mean…he didn't have flings, he didn't have sex, he was like a monk. Where had all the rumors come from, then?

I couldn't really get my head around that. 

Stop it, Bella, you're being ridiculous. You've only been dating him for a week. Stop thinking about marriage. 

I was just as bad as all of the girls I went to high school with: as soon as one of them got a new boyfriend, they'd automatically jump to compare their first name with their boyfriend's last name. 

And I was doing the same thing, right now.

"I meant the white rose as a compliment." He said, kissing my hand as he continued to stare at me with whatever that expression was. "It's unique, compared to the standard of today's social expectations."

He smiled, and placed a short, chaste kiss on my lips. 

The carriage came to a stop, and the ride was over. 

He slipped the driver what was probably a disgustingly large amount of money, before helping me down himself.

I didn't understand why he didn't let the driver help me down—seeing as it was his job—until I tripped and fell right into his arms. 

Oh…he counted on that. He planned it, even.

Jerk. He knew me too well…

He chuckled, before tilting my chin up so my lips met his once more for another sweet, chaste kiss.

I smiled, as he put his arm around me as we began walking to where he had another cab already waiting. 

How he'd had time to plan this, I don't know, but the whole thing was really sweet. 

I had the best boyfriend in the world!

* * *

Okay, I know this wasn't much plot and basically just fluff, but I had a rough week and felt like writing something lighthearted to cheer me up. So sue me. Hope you liked :-) And the plot will pick up next chap, I proooomise. And yes, it does seem like Valentines day was kind of thrown in there…because it was. Again, sue me…so long as you beautiful people REVIEW !


	17. Manic Monday

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :-)

Glad everyone liked the fluff. I tried really hard to get this up quickly…currently I'm being swamped with loads and loads of homework and senior project and everything. So it may be the last installment until Friday…hopefully not...

Don't own.

Ch. 17: Manic Monday

* * *

Saturday night was amazing. I was beaming all weekend.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

I was passing a news stand on my way back from a coffee run on Monday when I was stopped by a headline.

"**SEX AND THE CITY? Insight into the love life of New York's most eligible bachelor, Edward Cullen."**

Oh my god.

Inside were photographs of Edward and I getting out of the taxi and going into the opera house through the side door, photographs of Edward and I fleeing where we'd left Jacob, us at the ice rink, kissing, and a final photograph from outside Edward's apartment of the two of us rushing to a taxi.

"Interview with taxi driver Raymond Johnson tells us that Edward Cullen, New York's most eligible bachelor, might not be so single. Recently he has been seen with a young woman believed to be his employee…" I read, my eyes widening with every printed word.

What was this? Oh no…the freaking cab driver! But which one? There were so many…

"'…an' she says to him uh…I don't wanna go in the front door, I can't be seen with you. We're late, it's gonna look bad." Well, by the way they was going at it, we can guess why they were late…' Johnson told City Press reporters, regarding their stealthy entrance to last week's _Giselle_. The question on our minds is, who is this mystery girl? Sources state that…"

I couldn't believe it. That freaking driver, wanting his fifteen minutes of fame…

The story continued, outlining each and every time I'd been out with Edward in public, or seen outside his apartment...someone had been following us.

I purchased it, and began walking, reading furiously.

"Sources confirm that the woman, Isabella Swan, the editor of the East Side Herald has a history of dating men with money, and a history of racking up large debts. Wealthy attorney Jacob Black is but one of the many on journalist Isabella Swan's rap sheet…explosive temper, resulting in a broken nose, and an alleged assault by Cullen…" I said loudly after I stepped into the office.

All eyes turned to me, as I continued.

"Sources say that Mr. Cullen recently paid off a series of extensive debts of Miss Swan's, totaling several hundred thousand dollars. It makes us wonder what exactly Mr. Edward Cullen is paying his young employee for!"

Edward was speaking to Robb, and both turned, incredulous, at my entrance. I didn't care that the whole office was listening now, and continued ranting.

"I told you!" I began shouting at him, throwing the magazine down on the desk. "Read it! Read the freaking article!"

"Bella, what—"

"I'm a whore, Edward! According to that tabloid, I'm a whore who sleeps around the elite social circles!" I exclaimed, then noticed the whole office staring, open mouthed. Robb had kept his promise, and hadn't told anybody, so this was quite the shock.

Alice and Robb were the only ones who didn't look shocked at my explosion, and I excused myself, going to my office and slamming the door heavily.

What the hell.

I took my coat off and began arranging papers, anything to occupy myself.

I knew this would happen.

And I wasn't even sleeping with him. We'd _just_ had a long conversation about it on Saturday, and the tabloids were already reporting our sex lives.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. I knew this was too good to be true. I knew my beautiful design would be shaken up, too soon for me to enjoy it.

I heard my office door open, but didn't look. I didn't want to.

"Bella…" Edward's voice said, and I felt his hands on my shoulders as I sat staring at my desk.

"Get _away_ from me!" I exclaimed, standing, trying to shrug him off, but he refused to let me go as I struggled against his strong form.

I didn't' want him to let me go, but I wasn't thinking. I wanted to be with him, I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't help but fight it.

"No." he said stiffly, and I could tell he was getting fed up with my theatrics.

"I knew this would happen! Something always has to go wrong! First Jacob…now this…why can't they just let us be!" I had stopped struggling, and resigned to sobbing into his chest.

I hated crying. I normally didn't cry, but this pissed me off. I was overwhelmed.

I wanted to be with him so badly, but every instinct I had was telling me to run, end this and start fresh somewhere new.

"It's okay." He said, though he was just as livid as I was. "We'll make it through this."

"But _how_! Inter-office relations aren't allowed! There's more to that article, they have everything! They've been _following_ us around! You assaulted Jacob, and so did I, and—"

"Bella, breathe." He said, his voice a little gentler than before. "This isn't anything to worry about. We already took care of your assault charge, we made a contract, he signed it, you don't have to worry about that. Just leave it to—"

He was interrupted by Robb bursting through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have to see this." He said, turning on the television that had been left unused in my office for some time.

He changed the channel to the New York News Network, there they were streaming a story, live.

Wait…

Black Family Lawfirm.

Oh…that bastard.

"—_have received word of the Cullen sex scandal, including a complicated triangle with attorney Jacob Black and journalist Isabella Swan. Here with us now is Jacob Black. Now Jacob, what can you tell us of this alleged relationship between owner and employee?"_

"What's happening." I gaped, collapsing to sitting in my chair as my eyes remained glued to the television. "Why is this happening?"

"_Well, Janet, it's not much of a relationship between the two, more like a business agreement. Why else would Cullen pay off so much debt? He gets rid of the debt, she gives him whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. I used to be close with Bella, and tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen."_

We remained silent, watching with awe as this sham story unfolded before us. I snuck a look at Edward, and saw his jaw tense and his fist clenched and shaking. He was ready to march down to that office and give Jacob another black eye.

If he did, I wouldn't stop him. I'd let him. The stupid bastard…

"_And what happened then, Jacob? You have quite a shiner there, and I understand your nose is broken? Do you care to elaborate?"_

"_Bella can be very…passionate." He said with a grin, indicating his nose. "I think that's what Cullen sees in someone of her class. She's feisty, and attacked me when I was merely trying to warn her about him. I'm just worried for her…she used to be such a sweet girl…"_

I switched off the television, unable to watch any more.

It was such bullshit.

…And the press was eating it up. There hadn't been a sex scandal in the city for some time, and they wanted anything they could get their claws on.

It made me sick, how people took pleasure in destroying others' lives. I hated tabloids, it was the lowest of the low in journalism.

Unfortunately, it was often the most influential.

"I'll keep watching online." Robb said quietly, looking from me, to Edward, and back to me. "Good luck."

"Robb?" I asked, as he was opening the door. "You _know_ none of it's true, right?"

He stopped, staring at me like I was an alien or something. I knew I was being ridiculous. I knew I was beginning to lose it, but I didn't want my friends thinking I was literally a prostitute who pleasured my boss at his leisure because he forgave my debts.

"Because I'm not like that, and nobody knows the truth, and—" I was babbling, and he shook his head, smiling a little as he crossed the room to sweep me up in a bear hug.

"Bella Swan, if there's one thing I've learned from you in my time here, it's that your sexual history matches that of my twelve year old niece. Everyone who knows you knows that, including everyone in this office. The East Side Herald is behind you one hundred percent, okay?"

I nodded, forcing half a smile. I couldn't quite get the whole thing out, but he accepted it and left, exchanging a glance with Edward over my head.

"Edward?" I asked, turning to see him leaning against the desk, watching me. He'd remained silent through the whole thing, and was clearly enraged whereas I was more worried and hysterical.

Right now he didn't seem like my Edward. He was being the strong, silent type, almost brooding. I understood it, but it unnerved me a bit.

I wanted my Edward.

I wanted to be held, and told it was okay. I wanted someone to take care of me.

I know I was being ridiculous, and that the New York Press Union would probably let us go with a warning once they got the full story, but my job was still at stake.

I was being a baby, I wasn't thinking like a calm, mature adult, but I couldn't help it. I was panicking. I should relax, it's not really that big a deal, but I was finding it harder and harder to be as strong as I used to be, now that I had a crutch to lean on, in Edward.

What was happening to me?

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

We still hadn't seen Edward's lawyer about what happened Friday, and decided to discuss this first, that afternoon, as we met with him.

Or rather, I basically let Edward take control, because I knew virtually nothing about legal matters, and I was fairly certain that if it was left to me we'd probably end up in bigger trouble than we already were.

I was being submissive, and I hated it, but right now it was for the best, I suppose…

"We'd like to sue Jacob Black for sexual harassment." Edward said stiffly, settling into one of the two chairs out in front of Mr. John Hayworth's desk. I followed suit, and looked down at my hands as Edward related what happened with the dates and Friday night.

"This also sounds like a domestic violence case." Hayworth said, as he created a file for me. I still didn't look up.

I was nervous, and embarrassed about the whole thing. It was all a result of my naiveté.

"Miss Swan?" Hayworth's voice caused me to look up, and it was then I noticed that Edward had taken my good hand in his and was holding it, gently.

Hayworth was an older man, who looked like he stepped out of a southern plantation family portrait from over a hundred years ago, your typical old money family. But he was a kind man, and took off his spectacles as he looked at me.

"I promise, we'll settle this." He said soothingly. "My firm is very respected among the community, and I am friendly with the Chief of the New York Police Department. We'll get you a restraining order against him, slap him with at least a fine, and put his name on the sexual predator list, at the least."

I nodded, trying to force a smile as Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"And the tabloids?" I managed to whisper.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Freedom of the Press, my dear." He smiled though, his eyes twinkling. "But, you two do have a newspaper at your disposal. I'm sure you can think of something."

"Thank you." Edward said, standing and shaking Mr. Hayworth's wrinkled hand. I did the same, wondering how on earth we could salvage something from the tabloids and fix it in our paper.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Masen." Hayworth said, standing as we exited. He sighed. "I see more and more of your mother in you, every time I see you. Best wishes."

"Masen?" I asked as we waited for a cab outside.

"When Carlisle adopted me, I took his last name." Edward said, and I'd known that, but I didn't know anybody knew his real name. "John was the attorney my mother used when she fought Billy Black. He was her godfather, and a close family friend. He loved her as his own daughter."

I nodded in understanding, and gave Edward's hand a little squeeze. It was awful, what had happened to him. He lost both his parents, so young…

If not for Carlisle, who knew where he'd be now?

* * *

We got back to the office, and found more bad news.

"The Chairman of the New York Press Union called." Robb said seriously, as we entered, still hearing whispers about what was happening in the office cubicles.

I groaned, and Edward sighed.

The chairman?

I couldn't believe that they'd gone right to the top, that the leader of the union himself had called.

Stupid tabloids. Stupid Jacob Black, this was all his fault…

I knew it was all him, that he'd done this as payback since he couldn't legally do anything else, since the contract. And he knew he wouldn't win a lawsuit against a Cullen, so he didn't dare sue Edward for assault.

"He said he wants to meet with you two tomorrow, in his office, at noon." Robb continued, "And I watched the rest of that segment. You wouldn't believe the load of crap Black spewed."

"Alright." I said, sighing, as I shuffled into my office to review a few articles for tomorrow's edition. It figured, it was four o'clock, people would be leaving in an hour, and I hadn't gotten any work done today.

When would this nightmare end?

I slumped down in my chair and began looking at the pile of articles that had accumulated and moaned to myself. So much work…

The first few were basic, and had little to correct, but it was the last article that caught my interest. Just the headline woke me up.

"**Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen: A Cinderella Story."** I said it aloud a few times, to make sure I had read it correctly.

One of my journalists had written an article, a retraction to the days events, defending us.

Cornelius M. Clemons.

Neil Clemons.

Mr. Clemons, _my_ Mr. Clemons, had had the balls to write this, on his own?

He even had a few photographs to go with it, one of me that had to have been taken during my dark ages, because I was in my hotel work clothes, completely disheveled and exhausted.

I don't know how he got this photograph, or when it had been taken, and didn't know that I looked that awful when I was overworking myself. It had only been a few weeks, and I felt so much better now than I did then…

The photograph adjacent to it was of Edward, looking stunning in a suit at some social gathering.

Wait.

Alice had taken this.

I know she had, she had to. It was the same photograph, with him in the foreground in his and there I was, waitressing in the background.

Whatever function it had been, he had been there, and she had managed to capture a photograph of the both of us, before we even knew eachother.

…Well, Edward had said that Alice told Jasper who told Carlisle about me. Maybe this was in the planning stages of Edward's not so hostile takeover, unknown to both of us?

I couldn't believe it.

It was like Alice knew this would happen, and knew I'd end up with Edward, and knew everything, and that's why she took the photograph, such a random event…

It was crazy, it was like she could see the future. I mean, I knew some people claimed to be clairvoyant, but I'd never really seen it firsthand.

Then, below those two was a present photograph, of the two of us the night of the ballet, _at_ the ballet.

Alice hadn't taken this one, it was taken from the Opera House website, of random people at the opening. But it was of the two of us, all dolled up, he escorting me by the arm.

The change was remarkable.

And that was what he had been trying to portray, in putting them beside eachother.

And this was just the cover page to his article.

I began reading.

"_Love knows no status."_

Mr. Clemons wrote this?

Maybe I'd pinned him wrong. He wasn't as pathetic as I thought, he was a closet hopeless romantic. It was kind of sweet, and kind of sad.

"_In today's corporate world, the last thing one expects to find, anywhere, is love."_

This was a remarkable article. It outlined both our lives before he took over, then mentions of our relationship's progression and the good that had come to the office since.

I put it down as I finished, and had tears in my eyes. I'm not an overly emotional person, but it just touched me that someone would write this about us, in defense of the awful things that were being said.

"Robb, is Clemons still here?" I asked as I left my office with the stack of articles in hand, that last one on top. There was still a half hour left of work, and my journalists didn't have a lot to fix, just a little bit here and there.

Everything would be fit for print the next morning.

"Um…no, actually. He had to take his mother to the doctor's." Robb said, looking up from some filing he was doing. "Why, did he forget to submit his article?"

"No, I have it. It's going to be our front page tomorrow."

"_Really."_ Robb said, shocked. He took off his designer glasses and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he was awake and had heard me correctly. "You sure? Can I see?"

"No." I said with a smile, in an exponentially better mood now. "You can read about it tomorrow. Edward's in the print room?"

"Yeah…go right in."

I thanked him, redistributed the rest of the articles for fixing, and took Clemons' article to Edward, to coordinate the first page.

* * *

I tried to make it sound as newspaper-y as possible. I'm not a journalist, I'm just an obsessed twilight fan, so hope it was almost believable. Review, my lovelies :-D


	18. The LWord

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

WOW I got a lot of review for the last chap…thank you all so much for the support! I really am shocked. And sorry I didn't get this chap up yesterday…I didn't have time to write until today…I had such a busy workweek…I hope this is good enough!

Don't own.

Ch. 18: The L-Word

* * *

Edward, I discovered that night, was the kind of person who frivolously spent money when he was agitated.

He was that valley-girl type, who went to the mall every time she was upset.

Only he instead made reservations for one of the most expensive restaurants in town, and bought tickets to the same show of the ballet, that we'd missed a few weeks ago.

"This really isn't necessary…" I said, rolling my eyes as I caught a glimpse of the check.

He'd been faking a sort of upbeat, chipper persona, which kind of unnerved me.

But I knew he was trying to cover up the fact that he probably wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

"Nonsense." He said with that strained smile, taking my hand and kissing it. "You deserve the best…"

"Drop the act, Edward." I sighed, as he absently caressed my knuckles with his thumb. "What are you trying to prove? I know you care for me…"

He dropped his gaze, and sighed, remaining silent for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. What could possibly be bothering him this much? I mean…yeah the situation at hand sucked, but we were together, and he should be a bit happier just from spending time with me…I mean, I was, just from spending time with him…

"Bella, you're exquisite. You're singly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, strong, independent, kind…but they don't see that, in the tabloids. All they see is a boss dating his employee. They see your debts, which I paid off, they see it as special treatment, and aside from medical proof, don't know that we haven't done anything promiscuous." He said quickly, and I studied his face, puzzled.

Wow.

This was _really_ bothering him.

His fingers closed over mine, and he wasn't looking at me, but at my hand, at our hands intertwined.

"This whole thing is my fault." He said quietly, only then glancing up at me with his beautiful, apologetic green eyes. "You were right, in saying that something like this would happen, but I wouldn't listen. I kind of forced you into this…"

"You didn't force me into anything." I told him quietly, moving my hand to his cheek, scooting closer in my chair. "I wanted this as much as you did. Every choice has a consequence, and it's up to us to figure out if we're going to let it be a good one or a bad one."

I paused, as he stared into my eyes with his beautiful green. My breath caught in my throat, as I drank in the smoldering expression in them.

He'd been looking at me like that for the past few days, I'd noticed.

I'd never had someone look at me quite like that, before.

And that's how I knew what it was.

Edward Cullen was in love with me.

I didn't say anything, just smiled as he kissed my hand again. He knew I saw it, and didn't say anything, either.

We sat there for who knows how long, just smiling and staring at each other, but there was nothing awkward about it.

"If I could go back and do it all over again, I'd make the same choice." I said finally, and saw the smile reach his eyes. A small one played on his lips, but it was the one in his eyes that really counted.

* * *

We left a short time later, not much being said, not much necessary.

I wanted to be with him, I knew. I wanted to stay with him for a very long time.

But…it was too early for the L word, wasn't it? I mean, I had only known him for a few weeks…

How could I not L-word him, though? He was everything I'd ever dreamed of. He was beautiful, inside and out.

Even his fits of rage weren't that bad. And they were getting better, with every day of fighting in the office. And he had essentially saved me from Jacob, and was right in his borderline over-protectiveness.

The more I thought about it, the more it became clear to me.

I was in love with him, too.

And it had only been a few weeks.

How had that happened? I'd never felt love when I was with Jacob…I thought I did, but it wasn't like this. This was…this was too powerful for words.

"I…I think you're exquisite, too." I murmured, in the taxi as we pulled up to the Opera House.

He looked at me, and I wanted to shoot myself.

I think you're exquisite, too? What the hell was I thinking? That was so lame…

I wanted to crawl under a rock.

But…he was looking at me like _that_. And he was smiling, and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face to kiss my cheek.

How had I gotten so lucky?

We walked in silence into the Opera House, he escorting me by the arm, like a gentleman. The press was there, asking questions and taking pictures, but we didn't stop to drop a statement, or anything.

To be perfectly honest, I was too busy thinking about the L-word to pay attention to them.

I hardly noticed when we reached the Cullen family balcony booth, after we checked our coats.

I hardly noticed that I was semi-formally dressed for this, in a simple but elegant "little black dress" Alice had lent me for the evening.

I didn't even know where Edward and I were going, she just stopped by my house after work with a dress and got me ready.

I was in a dazed state, after my revelation.

"I love you." I heard Edward say in my ear, in a whisper. I was standing by the balcony railing, looking out over the crowd, lost in thought, when this brought me out of my reverie. His warm hands alighted on my shoulders as he whispered this in my ear, then kissed my cheek.

There it was.

He said it.

I turned to face him, eyes wide.

There, the warmth, the comfort, written all over his face.

The L word.

"I think I do, too." I managed to say.

I inwardly cursed. It wasn't very convincing if I couldn't even spit the word out.

"I mean…I think that I…" I started, trying to get the word out. He chuckled, and cut me off with a gentle, sweet kiss.

My heart was fluttering in over-time, just from the L-word itself, and this sent me over the edge. I was weak in the knees, and probably would have collapsed if Edward's arms hadn't snaked around my waist, holding me close to him.

"I know." Edward said quietly when he drew back, looking at me as I had practically melted into him.

He kissed me again, and pulled me down to my seat, next to him.

None of it mattered, anymore. What the press was doing, none of it.

I was sitting here with the man of my dreams, and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Miss Swan—"

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, how do you feel about—"

"What's your take on—"

"No comment." Edward said as we left the Opera House, getting into a cab and avoiding the press as much as possible.

They were waiting outside of the apartment building, too.

Would they leave us alone, already?

Edward was holding my hand and pulling me through the crowd, and we slammed the door to his apartment in their faces. I was breathing heavily from the thrill of it, and let out a nervous laugh.

This was absurd.

We were running from the paparazzi, when all we had to do was walk calmly and rationally, not saying a thing.

He looked at me as if I had three heads, just standing there leaning against the wall, laughing hysterically.

He shook his head at me with a smile, and helped me out of my coat. I didn't have time to even turn before his arms encircled me from behind and he kissed my cheek.

I looked up at him as I turned in his embrace, and saw that same look from earlier.

I couldn't believe it.

Was this really happening? Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen, was dating me, and had declared his love for me previously in the evening.

He kissed me, starting off very soft and gentle, as if he were afraid he was going to lose control.

I didn't really see how tat was possible, seeing as we'd only ever made out, innocently.

A warmth spread through my body, starting at my lips. I returned his advances with less control than he, and found myself stumbling back, out of my heels, until I found a hard surface to lean against…this man made me weaker in the knees with every kiss.

I didn't know what this was, this new, unbridled passion that I was feeling, but I wanted him. A shiver ran down my spine as he kissed the base of my ear, lightly, teasingly trailing down my neck.

I realized that the wall I had chosen to lean against was the door to Edward's bedroom. I wasn't planning on doing anything, and knew he wasn't, so it wouldn't be bad or anything if I chose to, say, turn the knob…

Edward realized what I was doing as I reached for the knob and stopped me, grabbing my hand.

"Bella…" he said, pulling back with wide eyes. I paid no attention to him, and kept kissing him. "I don't think.." he said between kisses. "…this is a good idea…"

"Don't speak." I replied, wrenching my hand out of his and opening the door. I continued kissing him, the passion taking control of me as it never had before, and pulled him to laying next to me on the bed.

Oh my God, what was wrong with me?

How had I ended up on his bed?

He reeled things in and remained careful, slowing me down a bit, stopping me as I reached to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, holding my good hand to his chest as he propped himself up on one elbow. I could feel that his heart was just as erratic as mine, but he still maintained a collected persona.

I didn't say anything, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

What _was_ I doing? It hadn't been him, it was me who brought us into his bedroom, it was me, acting like a horny little schoolgirl. I had never lost control like that before, and I had never wanted anyone so sexually before.

"I don't know." I murmured, blinking. I flushed, embarrassed that he'd had to stop me, embarrassed that I had lost control of myself.

But…he was so goddamn sexy. How was I supposed to keep myself in check around that?

He chuckled, and kissed my hand.

"It's times like these I think you _want_ me to lose control." He said, amusement in his eyes. Amusement and desire.

He had wanted me just as badly as I wanted him.

But he was the gentleman, waiting for marriage.

And I hadn't known him for that long…it was kind of skanky to give it up after only about three weeks.

And that idea in itself frightened me a little. Regardless of the birth control, I didn't want any little Swans and Cullens running around. There's still that 1 chance…

I'm really glad he had the wits to stop me.

"I'm glad you didn't." I said softly, blushing a little more.

"You're adorable." He said with another amused chuckle, and pecked me on the lips before sitting up. "We're already in here, we might as well go to bed."

I nodded, and my heart skipped a beat at the notion that he meant we'd share a bed.

The few times I'd ended up sleeping at his house, I'd ended up falling asleep on the couch and he'd tucked me in. The only exception was that first night, which I spent most of the night above the covers.

Apparently, he didn't think anything of it, and handed me clothes to sleep in, changing with his back to me, himself.

This _stupid_ dress. The top of the zipper was right in that spot that I couldn't reach on my back, regardless of how I tried.

"Edward?" I asked, sighing, turning towards him. He was finishing putting on a t shirt, and I forced myself not to gawk. "Can you unzip me?"

"You just want to torture me, don't you?" he smirked, and leaned in to kiss my neck as he unzipped with one hand, the other on my shoulder.

"Likewise." I said, as this gave me gooseflesh. I pushed him away, playfully, and he turned around while I finished changing.

Jerk.

He'd done that on purpose.

Now that I wasn't making out with him, I discovered that his room was _very_ cold, and immediately slipped under the covers and bundled up. He laughed, no doubt only able to see the top of my head sticking out from blankets, and was next to me in another moment, using the excuse of "body heat" to remove his shirt as I cuddled into him.

Jerk.

I sighed, as my good hand absently caressed his chest, my face tucked into the crook of his neck. Hopefully tomorrow would end as good as today had…

With my luck, probably not.

* * *

"Mr. Cullen, I'm not sure you understand how serious this is." I heard a stern, raised voice say from inside.

We were at the Union building, and I hadn't been allowed in. Apparently, we would be meeting with him separately, and I was told to wait outside.

I felt like a guilty little kid sitting outside of the principal's office. You know, when you're waiting for your turn, when you and your friend ended up in a fist fight over which issues Lex Luther was present in, in the original Superman Comics.

You know that whatever's going on in there can't be good, and can't wait to find out what's going on.

Well, I was like that, except I could hear almost everything that was going on.

"This scandal puts a spot on union record if we don't do anything about it, Mr. Cullen. When you bought the East Side Herald, you signed a contract that pledged your abidance by union rules. Dating your employee is in direct violation—"

I sighed, knowing what would happen.

I would be fired, regardless of what Edward tried to do. Office romance WAS a violation of the rules of conduct in the union, and we were part of the union…

And sure, Edward was the owner of the paper, but they could, and would, seize control of the company because he violated the regulations. The prostitution rumors made the situation worse, as did his payment of my debts.

And the assault…

It just looked really, REALLY bad.

But…it was freaking Edward Cullen. How could I have resisted?

I honestly tried, in the beginning, but he was just too amazing.

…did the chairman have a look at him? Edward was freaking gorgeous!

Well, I suppose he wouldn't think so, he had a wife and children, and wasn't anything like Robb or Justin…

"Mr. Campbell, I'm not sure _you_ understand the situation of this so-called scandal." Edward's voice said, stern and bitter, bringing me back to reality.

I hadn't heard Edward sound like that since his first day at the office, when he was threatening my job for the first time.

"I'm being pressured on all sides to resolve this. Your membership to the union gives us the means to seize control of your company if you don't comply."

See? Told ya. We were kind of really screwed.

"I'm _not_ firing her. She's done nothing wrong."

I sat there, inwardly sighing.

If I was fired, I wouldn't be able to find work until things calmed down. If I was fired by the union, I wouldn't be able to find work with a newspaper that was part of the union, at all. I'd be forced to move to another city and start fresh, and I didn't want to do that.

There really wasn't an option on this.

Unless…

No. I couldn't do that, not to Edward. He needed me around to be the bridge between him and the workers…

Well, Bella, you won't be around at all if the union gets what they want. Any way it ended, I'd still be fired.

At least this way I could still get work, and maybe I could come back later?

I sighed, gathering myself, and went to stand by the window to make a phone call.

"Hello, Mr. Mackenzie?"

* * *

Edward exited the office angry, slamming the door while I stood by the window, finishing my conversation.

"Thank you, so much. I won't let you down." I said, as he came over. "Hey how'd it—"

"We're going." He said coldly, grabbing my good hand and pulling me roughly out the door to the coat room.

"I still have my meeting…"

"No. We're going, now."

"O…okay." I said, wondering how I should tell him.

"I'll find a loophole…John knows the legal system better than anyone on the planet." He grumbled as I put my coat on and we left.

"Edward…it's okay." I said, trying to get him to calm down before he ripped my arm off as we walked quickly down the corridor.

"I'll kill that Jacob Black…stupid bastard…" Edward was still muttering to himself.

"I'm taking the job with the Downtown Daily." I said, as we got onto the street. Edward stopped short, before turning to me, incredulous.

"Oh no you're not."

"Excuse me? Yes I am." I said crossly. "I take the job, you keep the paper, and everyone keeps their jobs. And I'll still see you all the time."

"We're not giving into their standards, it's absolutely ridiculous."

"I'm not giving into anything."

"Let me take care of this! You don't know--"

"Yes, I do. I've personally sat in on union meetings, and what the union says is law. They don't bend for anybody, regardless of the situation." I said indignantly. "Your refusal to fire me results not only in a takeover of the paper, but both of us losing our jobs. Furthermore, as a journalist fired by the union, union papers aren't allowed to give me work."

"We can fight this! You always back down on these things, without a fight! What are you afraid of?"

"We WON'T win!" I exclaimed, wondering how thick someone could possibly be. "I don't care if you _are _Edward Cullen, you can't win. I'll admit I was wrong about the Jacob legal situation, but this is our fault and we won't win. Fighting it would only waste money and energy."

"I can't let you do this, Bella." He said, shaking his head.

"Then it's good you don't have to." I said calmly, coldly. "I've made my decision. This is the best way."

"Bella, that's a crock of shit. This whole situation can be fixed legally. They have no proof of Jacob Black's allegations—"

"I'm not letting you lose the paper over this." I said indignantly, but a little softer.

He was just trying to protect me, just trying to protect my good standing and my job…

I reached my good hand up to his cheek, catching his enraged gaze with mine.

He was pissed, I could tell, but I knew he would calm down soon enough.

"You don't have to do this." He said, taking his hand and placing it over mine, holding my hand fast to his cheek.

His voice was still tense and strained, and his eyes were livid. He hated the idea of this.

Moreover, he knew about Mr. Mackenzie, and knew about his reputation.

"It's just a job, Edward." I told him softly. "It's not the end of the world."

"_Now_ would you still make the same decision?" he asked, looking me in the eye. He was feeling really guilty, I could tell.

"Absolutely. Nothing could keep me away from you."

* * *

I'm sure you were all looking for a showdown with the chairman…but stay tuned! It's definitely not over yet… and review!


	19. Beautiful Disaster

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO INFINITELY SORRY this chapter took so long. My week(s) have been consumed with projects and papers and senior project, I haven't had time to breathe, nevermind write. And I'm not sure this is my best work, either, so bear with me here. The reviews, however, have been fabulous. I love you people!

Don't own.

Ch.19: Beautiful Disaster

* * *

After Clemons' article, the rest of the office jumped on the defend-Edward-and-Bella-bandwagon, in one way or another.

I still regarded Clemons' article as the shining star. I hadn't gotten work like that from him, ever.

Moreover, he refused to acknowledge that it was a fantastic article. He was being modest, and shrugged when I told him how good it was, or how much it meant to us.

He showed me, in the article, that he was more than just a pathetic, wormy little man, and was actually a person, who was a borderline hopeless romantic.

It was cute.

And his article…

I hadn't heard of our newspaper selling out in years. There were always papers left in the kiosks and stands, the next printing day.

With this story, that wasn't the case at all. The public was eager to hear more about this alleged scandal, and I'd gotten a message before we left for the meeting that the news was sold out.

We'd never printed a second edition in the middle of the day, but we had to. Robb was receiving call after call about how this person or that person wanted a newspaper.

We received, over the next few days, more letters to the editor than I'd ever recorded, and I spent the entirety of Wednesday going through mail while Edward took over my editing job.

"Bella, look at these." Edward said Wednesday afternoon, about an hour before we closed. He lightly tossed a stack of articles in front of me.

**Swan to leave East Side Herald**

**Cullen, Swan sue attorney Jacob Black for sexual harassment**

**Union law: how much power is too much?**

**The life and times of Isabella Swan: how not to manage your debt**

I laughed out loud at the last headline, and saw that it was written for the financial section as a legitimate piece. Nearly every single article was about Edward, me, or the situation at hand.

"What was it I was looking for?" I said, rather amused.

"They're _all_ about us."

"I told you, my writers are loyal to me. And now they're loyal to you." I smiled, as he was still processing this.

I don't think he thought they'd ever like him, because he was so hard on everybody. But this…

This was completely different, something he wasn't used to. They had obeyed him out of fear, but now they were respecting him, each article portraying him as my knight in shining armor.

"The public is really eating this up." I said, handing him the stack of articles back. "I don't know how many letters I've received about Clemons' article. The East Side loves us."

"You did say the city was looking for a new scandal." He said, shaking his head. "Well, they've certainly found one."

"It's not that bad, when you think about it. It's skyrocketing our sales, and they believe what we print above the tabloids. We're getting the truth out there, and they're actually accepting it. The only thing we really have to worry about is avoiding the paparazzi." I said, fishing through my letters until I found the one I wanted. "Listen to this: _'True love knows no boundaries. I'm really happy for you two, and glad you found eachother. It gives us single, working women hope for the future, that we might find our own Edward Cullen, some day.'_"

Edward sighed, seeing my point. He was still getting used to my job change, and didn't really have the mental capacity to deal with adoring fans.

"After Smith's article about you leaving, there will be more." He said, glancing at the article on top of his stack. "They're making a martyr out of you."

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, confused at his tone. He didn't sound remotely happy, more forlorn. "I mean…it counters all the bad stuff the tabloids have been saying. We're inspiring people, Edward. With this 'Cinderella story'."

"It's better than the tabloids, but I hope this frenzy is over soon." He said with a sigh.

I'd never seen him so…dejected. What was going on? Where did my Edward go?

"Edward? What's wrong." I asked, standing and going to him. He looked down at me with sadness in his green eyes, an immense sorrow that I'd never seen before. What on earth could be bothering him that much?

"Nothing. This just reminds me of some unsavory events." He said, holding my hand to his cheek. "The press can ruin people. I don't want that to happen to you."

I remained silent for a few moments, just staring up at his beautifully sad eyes. There was something more to it, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me.

"It'll all be over soon." I reassured him after a long pause. "And I'll be fine."

I stood on my tip-toes to plant a light kiss on his lips.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asked, a small smile evident on his features.

"Nothing that I know of?" I replied, wondering why he would be formally asking me out. Usually we'd grab dinner on the way home from work.

"Esme invited you to dinner at Carlisle's. And they'll really be there, this time." He said with a smile. "Would you like to accompany me?" He kissed my hand.

I nodded, smiling. I loved when he kissed my hand. And I loved when he smiled at me like that.

But…what was wrong, earlier? There was something else to it.

I'd find out sooner or later. No use worrying about it, if he wasn't.

"Be ready for seven. Casual." He said, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek before leaving. I smiled, sighed, and sat back down at my computer to finish the article I'd been toying with for a while now. It wasn't anything major, just a little human interest piece.

I finished, and dropped it off in the printing room before I left, noting that it was already six thirty.

Crap.

Edward had already left, and I noticed that I was the only one left in the office. How had it gotten so late?

It didn't matter. After Friday, I'd be starting over in a new office…

I sighed, as I got into a taxi and started going to my mother's house. I didn't really want the job with the Downtown Daily, but I didn't have much of a choice.

It wouldn't be that bad, I mean I was a good enough writer that I'd be able to survive. And Mr. Mackenzie had shown a lot of interest in my work, even if it was as Edward thought, that he was a scumbag that wanted eye candy.

Okay, it wasn't just Edward who thought that, I thought so too, but it was work. And Edward could keep the paper. Strange, that he'd gone to Yale for medicine, and chose to keep working at a newspaper instead. Maybe he minored in communications…

Meh. It didn't really matter. What mattered was that he knew my workers well enough now that he wouldn't fire them, and they were starting to respect him. To be honest, I wasn't really needed at the Herald anymore.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of traffic, but still enough to keep me tied up until 6:55. Great. Edward would be here any minute…

Sure enough, I walked in and there he was, standing in my kitchen talking to my mother.

"Bella, what took you so long?" my mother asked, as I rushed upstairs.

"No time—have to change…" I murmured as she trailed me, no doubt to make sure I wore something presentable. It was annoying, but I suppose I should be grateful, because I didn't really care what I wore, ever, and would have no problem going out dressed like a scrub.

I left my hair down as my mother tossed a sweater and nice jeans in my face. I threw them on and stepped into flats on my way down the stairs.

"Hey." I said, breathless, as I reached Edward, who greeted me with a kiss. I flushed, knowing my mother was right behind me and had seen.

"That was quick." He said, and kissed me again, only on the cheek. I went to get my coat, which I'd discarded on my way up the stairs, but he stopped me.

"What?"

"How about this one?" he said, and produced a new coat, the one he'd had made especially for me, in the same style as my old one. "I picked it up this afternoon."

"That's why you left early." I murmured, accepting it from him. He merely grinned, and I took his offered arm as we left.

I have to say, that's another thing I really love. How we always walk arm in arm, how he offers his arm to me like a gentleman. It's so…classy. It made me feel like a million dollars.

I couldn't help but stare as we pulled up to a large, luxurious penthouse. I mean, I knew they were rich and should have expected as much, but holy crap. Talk about extravagance…

"Bella?" his amused voice drew me out of my trance.

I just looked at him, once more with the ever-so-fashionable deer in the headlights look. I was nervous. I'd met the Cullens a few times before, but staring up at their wealth and prestige was quite daunting.

But…I knew it would be okay, because he was smiling at me like that. It was the smile that I loved, that lit up his whole face.

"Relax. They already love you." He said, kissing my cheek and taking my hand, leading me out of the cab and into the building.

I didn't say anything, I was still nervous. After this whole ordeal, what would they think of me? I was the cause of all of these problems, everything with the press…

Alice told me earlier that Carlisle and the rest of the family had been harassed by the press, begging for statements on the scandal.

How could they deal with me? I was upsetting their life.

"Edward! Bella! Please, come in." Esme said as we entered, taking both of our coats. "Now we're just waiting for Jasper and Alice."

We were led to the living room, where Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting, sitting around a fine glass coffee table and sipping some expensive wine.

But it wasn't an awkward moment, when we entered. I had expected all talk to stop, I had expected them to have been talking about the situation, but they weren't. Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the place as Edward and I took our seats on the sofa opposite Emmett and Rosalie, while Esme sat in the arm chair next to Carlisle's.

I watched with a smile as Carlisle immediately took Esme's hand in his and kissed it, like Edward did to mine. He had this unfathomable expression in his eyes, a sparkle present only when he was looking at her.

I turned my gaze across the table to Emmett and Rosalie. Their hands were entwined, and his giant arm was across her shoulder. She was smiling a slightly smug, but mostly genuine smile as he whispered something in her ear.

Everyone here was in love.

I snapped out of it as Edward's lips brushed my temple. I didn't even have to look to know that his beautiful green eyes held the same sparkle of love as everyone else's.

But I loved his eyes, and looked anyway.

And I was nearly blown away. I'd seen the expression before, but it seemed to be magnified now. He looked at me like I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. I knew he thought I was, but it was incredible seeing it, seeing his thoughts in his eyes.

"It's nice to have you join us, Bella." Carlisle said, breaking up the staring match Edward and I were having, with a sort of knowing, sinister smile. "And might I say, you get more and more beautiful every time I see you?"

"Oh, Carlisle…stop embarrassing the poor girl." Esme said with a laugh and a playful shove. She flashed me an apologetic, yet also knowing smile.

How was it that they all _still_ seemed to know something I didn't? This could potentially be really annoying.

I shyly said hello to everyone, and was saved by the entrance of Jasper and Alice. I was grateful for the timing…I didn't really want conversation to be on me.

"Fashionably late, as usual." Rosalie said with a smile, as Alice greeted Esme and the rest of us, she and Jasper taking a seat next to Edward and I on the sofa.

"Well somebody has to, or it wouldn't be a party." She said in response, as Esme went to go check on dinner.

"So, Bella…we hear you're going to work for the Downtown Daily?" Rosalie said, her smile not so cheerful. "Didn't want Edward to sic his lawyers on the union?"

"More or less." I said, inwardly grimacing. Edward didn't like the situation as it was now, and we certainly didn't need to dwell on it… "I'd…rather not talk about the whole situation."

"Oh, why not? It's all the gossip around town. And I must say, Edward, some of my coworkers are disappointed." Rosalie said mockingly. "They believe that someone such as you shouldn't meddle with the help—"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle's stern voice interrupted her, as I tried to shrink, disappear in the couch.

I knew something like this would happen. They didn't like me…at least, Rosalie didn't, and she would make my life a living hell…

"I think we should stay away from such conversation, if that's perfectly alright with you, Rose." Edward said stiffly, no doubt seeing my embarrassment, as his grasp on my good hand tightened. His voice was low and dangerous, and if I had the guts to look at his eyes, I was certain they'd be glaring daggers.

Ugh. The situation was so ugly, I didn't want to associate with it. We had done nothing wrong, but the whole city thought we had…and all this trouble, and…I just didn't know why Edward still put up with me. I'd caused so much trouble…

Luckily, dinner was ready, and we all stood to eat in the dining room. Edward held me back, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Bella? I know what you're thinking. Don't." he said quietly, before taking me into his warm embrace. "Don't worry about it. Rose will warm up sometime."

"Why does she hate me so much?" I asked softly, sighing into his chest. "I haven't done anything to her…"

"She doesn't even like _me_ very much. She doesn't like those who are from a lower class…it's a long story." He said, starting to walk me to the dining room. "But really, don't worry about it."

* * *

Dinner ran smoothly, Esme keeping the conversation pleasant and mainly on the lives of everyone else a the table, excluding myself and Edward. I was grateful. Esme was my lifesaver…

That is, until she sent Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to move the piano into the room, so Edward could play for all of us. And left Carlisle to deal with clearing the table, and took Alice with her to look at some wedding thing she had in another room.

Esme was a great conniver, I decided, in leaving Rosalie and I alone in the living room to wait for everyone else.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and I stood to look at photographs on the mantle. I immediately zeroed in on one of Edward as a child, with a woman behind him, her arms lovingly hugging him to her. She had the same green eyes, and the same bronze-brown hair. Except she was much paler, and extremely weary looking. She was smiling, but you could see the strain. Her eyes had lost the sparkle Edward's held, her eyes were lifeless.

Edward was right, about what overworking oneself did. She looked just like I had, only about a month ago. I'd been steadily getting healthier, and looked normal now, but I knew that there had been a point where I looked as worn down as her.

"That was taken a month before she died, at his birthday party here." Rosalie said, standing next to me.

"She was beautiful." I said softly, studying the mother and son. Though she was exhausted in the picture, you could see the love she had for her son.

"I don't hate you." Rosalie said abruptly, sounding as if the words were difficult to spit out.

"You don't have to try to like me." I said, looking at another picture. "In essence you're right, I don't belong here."

"I don't like people of other classes." She said tonelessly, gesturing for me to join her on the sofa.

I obliged, warily. Was she going to insult me some more?

"I was once in a relationship with a man who only loved my money. He borrowed money from someone to propose, and foolishly I accepted, and wouldn't listen to my parents or Emmett when they told me he was after my inheritance. He changed, once we were engaged. He was always drunk, and always angry. He hit me, and his friends…they all assaulted me one night, the day after I asked for a pre-nuptial agreement. I was afraid of them, after what they'd done. Eventually I broke it off, sued him, and now his sorry ass is rotting in jail. I'm happier than ever now, with Emmett, but…" she sighed, pausing. "I know it's petty, but I haven't been able to trust those below me since. I even gave Alice a hard time, at first."

I remained silent, at a loss for words. I thought she was just a bitch…

"I was harsh to you because I didn't want you to hurt him, didn't want you to use him. Edward is like a brother to me, I've known the Cullens since childhood." She paused, staring into the fireplace. "I thought you were just like all the other girls who fawn all over him, just another girl trying to get ahead in the world by sleeping with the boss."

"Rosalie, Edward and I—"

"I know, I know." She said with a sort of chuckle, then she sighed. "But you must know how it looks. Here you come, out of nowhere, a pretty employee of his who he can't seem to ignore. He pulls strings, pays off your debt…"

"You know I didn't ask him to do that—" I started, but she held up her hand.

"I know. And I was wrong about you." She said, and sighed. "No hard feelings, okay? I just…I worry for him. He's had it rough. And you, you remind him so much of his mother, I just assumed you were using his obvious interest in you to your advantage."

"No hard feelings." I said, forcing a smile. I wasn't sure if I'd ever _like_ her, but it took balls to admit what she just had.

"And I admire your choice to give up your job to protect him. I'm glad he has you in his life."

I flushed, and remained red for probably a full minute as the boys came in the room through the larger door, carrying a smaller piano forte between the three of them, followed by Alice and Esme with a folder and a few magazines. Apparently they'd be doing some wedding planning.

"I'll get the bench." Emmett said, leaving Edward to approach me while Jasper joined Alice and Esme on the other sofa, looking over her shoulder.

Edward leaned in to kiss me and pulled me up in one fluid motion, positioning one hand cradling my neck and the other at the small of my back.

I blushed again, knowing that at least one person in the room was watching…

My notion was confirmed by Emmett walking in the room with the bench in hand, and whistling upon seeing the two of us kissing.

Edward chuckled at the shade of my face, and kissed my cheek, leading me over to sit with him as he played for everyone.

"You know you're adorable when you're embarrassed." He whispered in my ear as we took our seats. I mock glared at him, and he smiled, beginning to play.

* * *

Unfortunately, my night with the Cullens didn't last for the rest of my life. By the end of the night I felt more comfortable with them, and began to feel like I belonged. It's always a nice feeling, knowing you're wanted and you belong…

For the rest of the week, I did last-minute editing at work, and came in on Saturday and Sunday as well. I owed the paper at least that…

Then Monday came.

Monday, when I was to start at the Downtown Daily.

It was like the first day of school, at a new school. I didn't know anybody, and knew I probably wouldn't get along with many people. I couldn't be late, it would make a bad impression, I had to look nice…

I showed up fifteen minutes early, and was greeted by a grumpy looking receptionist walking into the office with a coffee and a bagel bag in hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm starting today…" I said, as she sat down at the front desk, yawning. She had longish, curly brown hair and dull, tired eyes. She could be pretty, if she would tame those curls of hers.

"Well congratulations, good for you, do you want a prize or something?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me as she spread cream cheese on her bagel. She sighed, rubbing her eyes, as I was rendered speechless by her rudeness. "Look, honey, I see a new girl with a tight little ass walk in here almost every day. They're all innocent and perky, just like you. So forgive me if I don't recognize your obvious greatness right off the bat."

"Um…I'd like to know where I'm supposed to go." I said, confused as to why she was so ornery. Well, it wasn't 7am yet, so I supposed she could be allowed a little bitchiness. It was a bit early.

"Mack should be here by now. Corner office, you can't miss it." She paused, leaning over the desk a little to get a look at me. "You look like a shy one. Knock once, then go right in."

I forced myself not to glare at that comment, and thanked her, before following her directions.

"—don't care what he says, get me the story!" Mr. Mackenzie's angry voice said, before hanging up the receiver. "Oh, Bella, baby! Welcome to the Downtown Daily!"

"Thanks." I said meekly, not liking his word choice. And I doubt Edward would have enjoyed it, either.

"Follow me, I'll show you your desk, and we'll talk about what your first assignment should be." He picked up a file and walked swiftly from the room.

I followed him, a little blown away by the pace of things already.

"I've been analyzing your writing, and I'm not sure heavy stories are for you. I liked that human interest piece you did last week, and I think I want to try you first in our Lifebeat section." He said, leading me to a small cubicle somewhere amidst the rows and rows of them. "It's all hit and miss, at first. From your resume, you haven't had the means to experiment with different genres. Maybe you _are_ right for the breaking news jobs, working under pressure with limited time to crank out a story. I don't know, that's why we'll be experimenting for a little while."

I nodded, taking my jacket and draping it over the back of the chair.

"I'm glad you got rid of that old thing you were wearing before." He said, gesturing towards my jacket. "People don't take you seriously if you look like a pauper. Now, if you have any questions, the girl in the next cubicle is very friendly, and should help you. Here is your first assignment, I'm expecting it by Friday."

He handed me the file, and began to walk.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, then sighed. Wow. This would be way different than the Herald…

I opened the file, sat at my desk, and began to read. It was a profile of who, but Jacob Black.

Are you fucking kidding me? I could NOT write an article about that jackass.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mackenzie…" I said, standing and hoping my voice was loud enough for him to hear. He was at the end of the aisle, and turned slowly. I skipped upt o him with the file in my hand.

"Is there a problem, Miss Swan?"

"I can't write this article. Jacob Black—"

"I'm well aware of the current situation that you and your illustrious boyfriend are involved in with Mr. Black." He said, his dark eyes emotionless and piercing. "The fact of the matter is, I need to know that you can be unbiased. The fact of the matter is, Mr. Black's lawfirm has just endorsed a new charity event, that I've been told is under his direction. I want to know about that. I don't want to know about this alleged scandal, or your personal opinion. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." I sighed, deflating a little.

"Bella, you can do this." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't have given you an assignment you couldn't complete. All my writers are capable of writing, it's whether or not their writing is up to par that defines them."

"Yes, sir."

"Go on now, run along." He said, then turned on his heel and left.

Run along?

What was I, an English schoolboy? Run along now, laddie, run along...

I sighed, and turned to go back to my cubicle, only to knock into a pretty, young woman coming out of the cubicle next to mine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, picking up my papers and handing them to me. "Silly me, I never look where I'm going…Angela Weber, and you are?"

"Bella Swan." I said, shaking her hand with a smile. She certainly was cheerful, and her light brown eyes seemed to be accented by her kindness. She had light brown hair as well, and held a sort of beauty in her demeanor.

"Are you really? The girls and I, we've read all about you. It's a delightful story…" she smiled, knowingly. "And that Edward Cullen…he certainly is a catch, isn't he? Came in and swept you right off your feet."

"More or less." I said, unable to keep from smiling. And blushing. Yeah, I was pretty pink, by now.

"You'll have to tell me all about it sometime…I'm actually out on assignment, today."

"Yeah…great…" I said, a little skeptically. "And I'll be here, trying to stomach writing a story about that awful Jacob Black."

"He gave _you_ that story?" she exclaimed, stopping. She followed me into my cubicle where I sat, sighing, and opened the file again. "Well…good luck. Nobody wanted that story, he's just as disliked around here as he is around your old office." She paused at the entrance to my cubicle. "Would you like to join me for lunch, later?"

* * *

Review, my lovelies! And I promise, I'll get the next chap up soon.


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in a little while, but I'm swamped. I have so many deadlines over the next few weeks, I don't' have time to write. So temporarily fanfiction is on hiatus for me, for a few weeks..probably May 25th ish. AP tests are next week and the week after, senior project is due the week after that, and I plan on graduating. Sorry for the inconvenience, and please bear with me here.

XOXO--lalalanerd


	21. Working for the Man

OKAY firstly, I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY UBER INTENSELY EXTREMELY sorry. For things taking so long. Because I had a lot of stuff to do. But now I'm done yayyayay so I'll be able to update sooner and whatnot…and I really hope this chap is up to par with the others, my brain is basically fried from everything so it might not be good but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible.

Don't own.

Ch 20: Working for the Man

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently, staring at the phone that had come standard with my cubicle. I knew I had to pick it up, dial the number, and secure an interview about this.

I didn't even _have_ to secure the interview, Mackenzie had already gotten one for whoever he was going to give the story to, for tomorrow at 3. All I had to do was call and confirm. Not difficult, at all. All I had to do was pick up the phone…

But I didn't want to! He was the most horrid human being, ever, and had only picked up a charity event to counteract his awfulness as of late!

Time seemed to slow, and stop completely as I stared at the phone. Pick it up. Pick it up, Bella, and do your job.

My hand hovered over the receiver, and I could see it literally shaking. Why was I nervous? It was just an interview, just a phone call…

Of course, the last time I'd seen him in person, alone, he'd tried a few unsavory things, and rebroke my hand…

He wouldn't try anything, this time. This would be a professional interview, I'd have a tape recorder that could easily be turned in to the police, and he already had several lawsuits up in the air, he wouldn't want another.

What was wrong with me? Why was I being such a chicken? It was just a phone call, and just an interview…

I quickly picked up the receiver and dialed the number to his office, before I could get nervous and stop myself. This was ridiculous. I should at least be able to make a phone call without freaking out.

"Black Family Lawfirm." A bored receptionist answered.

"Yes, um, I'd like to confirm an appointment with Mr. Jacob Black, tomorrow at 3."

"Just one moment…an appointment with?"

"Isa—Angela Weber, from the Downtown Daily." I spat out, wondering how this would work out. If I'd spoken to Jacob directly, I could insult my way into getting an interview. But I was sure that his office probably had specific orders to not deal with me, or something like that. In fact, now I didn't know how I was supposed to get into his office for the interview.

"Mr. Black has a conference at 2, Ms. Weber. He has an opening for lunchtime. Is it in your convenience to meet him in the Carrington Café at noon? Or would you prefer to make another appointment?"

"Um…when would another appointment fall?"

"Not before Friday afternoon, I'm afraid." She sighed, and I could hear her fingers pecking away at a keyboard. "Let me see what I can do…your deadline is?"

"Friday, unfortunately."

"I could see if I could move around a few appointments, if noon tomorrow isn't convenient—"

"No, noon tomorrow is fine. The Carrington Café? Thanks." I said, then hung up. Goddamn. I had to have lunch with that creep.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. This would be a disaster. I knew it would.

I decided already that I hated Mr. Mackenzie for doing this to me, though I saw the point he was trying to make.

But…Jacob was a monster! And here I had to willingly violate the restraining order to talk to him for an interview. I wonder what that would do to it, would it nullify it? God, I hoped not…

I was fidgeting, as I looked through the file on the organization. It was legitimate, it was to benefit children in foster homes…the perfect goodwill cover.

I opened the standard issue laptop I'd been given along with my desk, and began to write with what I knew about the organization so far. And knowing that Jacob Black was behind this made it difficult to keep the cynicism out of my writing.

I didn't know how much time had passed in my inhibition to call the office and confirm, and was drawn out of my reverie by a newly familiar voice.

"No wonder he hired you on the spot." Angela said, leaning over the wall to the cubicle. "You already have half an article!"

"It's nothing, really." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. And I bet you'd have kept working through until closing time. Relax, Bella, this job really isn't as hectic as you think." She said, and I saw that she had her coat and appeared to be waiting for me. "C'mon. I know this adorable café a few blocks from here."

I followed, putting my coat on as we walked, and opened my phone as we got out to the street.

"Calling Mr. Cullen?" she said with a particular grin on her face.

"If you must know, yes." I said, smiling myself.

"Invite him. The girls would go crazy."

"We're meeting people there?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, they'll love you."

"Right." I said quietly, as we stopped at an intersection, waiting to cross. "Hold on just a minute…"

She just smiled at me, as Edward picked up on the second ring.

"Now, now, Miss Swan, no personal calls at work." He said mockingly, and I envisioned him wagging a finger at me.

"Oh, hush, I'm on my lunch break."

"Has he done anything inappropriate yet?"

"No." I said, mentally skipping over the way he'd had his hand on my shoulder that morning. "But he did give me a story on Jacob Black."

"I'll kill him. Don't do it." His voice was hard over the line, and I winced.

"Edward, it's alright, it's just a story. I have an interview with him tomorrow." I said, not sounding very convincing.

"I'm going with you. You're not seeing him alone."

"Nothing's going to happen, I'm taping everything, and it'll be in a public place. Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, do you even hear yourself right now? He tried to _rape_ you the last time you were with him alone! I wouldn't put it past him to try again!" he was shouting now, and I held the phone away from my ear.

"Edward—" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't 'Edward' me, Bella. Here you go again, making another stupid decision! And you expect me to sit back and accept the fact."

"It's called reality, _Edward_. Something we all have to face sometime. I can't just hide behind your money for the rest of my life, I have to start doing things on my own. And it's one story, and then I don't have to interact with him ever again. Jeez, I just called to say I was going to lunch with some of the girls I'm working with, and wouldn't be able to stop by. So I'll see you later, I guess." I sighed, and hung up to a very stunned Angela. "God, he's impossible."

"Is everything alright?" she asked, meekly.

"Yeah. He's just worried." I said, taking a deep, calming breath. "I don't blame him, he has every reason to be."

"Did…did Jacob Black really—" she started, but couldn't finish. Her light brown eyes were wide, as this part of the story hadn't been published yet.

"He tried." I sighed, looking at my hand. "He blackmailed me into going on dates with him, though I was with Edward, and he was drunk and attacked me after I left. Edward came and bailed me out, but…" I shuddered. "It was…not something I want to relive, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm sure nothing will happen. Aren't you suing him anyway? He wouldn't dare jeopardize the outcome."

"I know." I sighed, as she led me to the restaurant. "Edward just worries."

"It must be very exciting, though." She said as we stood in line to order, then sat down to a table with two woman already there. "Never a dull moment."

"You again." The curly haired receptionist said as we sat, waiting for our food. "You survived until lunch. Impressive."

"Jess, be nice." Angela said, rolling her eyes. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, you already know Jessica Stanley…" I nodded a greeting, then looked around the other end of the table to the slim blonde sitting smugly. She had long, straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked like a less stunning version of Rosalie. "And this is Lauren Mallory."

She didn't acknowledge me at all, just continued eating her salad.

What a pleasant individual. Really, don't hesitate to roll out the welcome mat…

"We've met before." Lauren said with a smug sort of grin. "Though you probably don't remember me. You spilled a drink tray on me at the Peterson Gala. That was a Raymond gown, that you ruined."

"Back in my glory days." I said lightly, sarcastically. "That was what, only two months pay for the families that dinner was supposed to benefit?"

"Like you're much better, letting your hot shot boyfriend pay for everything." She scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, you're just like the rest of them. The only difference is, you got caught in the sack."

"I think its funny that you say that, seeing as I haven't slept with him." I said darkly.

"Right, right, it was Jacob Black you fooled around with."

"Lauren!" Angela exclaimed, shocked at her friend's behavior. "What's the matter with you? You have no idea what you're talking about—"

"It's okay, Angela." I said, sighing as our names were called for our food. "I think I'm just going to go. I'll see you back at the office?"

"You don't have to, really—"

"Don't worry about it." I said, forcing a smile as she nodded and bade me goodbye. I had my food wrapped up, and started the short walk back to the office, slowly. What a mess.

I could have chewed her out for that, and really felt like it, but I was trying to be professional here. I didn't need her crying to Mackenzie, who was undoubtedly a little too frisky with her, and have him fire me. Actually, I don't think I would have chewed her out for that. I think I would have rather punched her in the face…I think having to fix her nose job would be a fair punishment…

Who was I kidding? I'd had my fill of violence when I broke my hand on Jacob's face. I wouldn't have touched her.

But I wish I had…

Entering the office, I found that I had a white rose on my desk, with a little note attached.

'_Hope your first day is going well. Join me for dinner tonight? –Edward'_

I couldn't help but smile. It was such a miniscule thing, and it brightened up my day. And again, with the white roses. Though now I knew it wasn't mocking my innocence, it was complimenting it.

He was so sweet. Remind me how this happened again?

I sighed, thinking to how I'd snapped at him earlier. It wasn't anything major, but I still felt bad. He was only trying to look out for my best interest…

I stood, deciding to get some field work done. I couldn't sit here any longer…

I took the file with me and hailed a taxi to take me to the foundation headquarters for the charity. I needed some quotes…

* * *

"—Thank you so much, Ms. Bernadette." I said as I left the office of the charity, after speakgn with the president. I had all the information that I needed for the story, and had also scored some photographs of my _best friend_ Jacob Black with a few of the children.

He looked almost human, it was shocking.

He was at a local basketball court with a few scruffy looking kids, and the photograph was a candid of a three-on-three game. I supposed these pictures did what they were supposed to, in making him not a monster…

I checked the time, and whistled. It was already five thirty, I was technically working overtime right now. Where had the time gone?

I had hardly stepped back into the office when Mr. Mackenzie intercepted my trek to my desk.

"Miss Swan, might I have a word with you?" he said, and guided me into his office. I held my breath, wracking my brain for any possible reason he would need to speak with me.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Mackenzie?" I asked, sitting sheepishly in the chair in front of his desk.

"That's just what I was going to ask!" he said jovially. "How do you like it here? Any problems? I was delighted to hear you were visiting the Brooklyn Community Center this afternoon…"

"No, everything's been going fine." I said, deciding to omit Lauren's rudeness. I'm just not the kind of person who goes crying to daddy (or in this case, sugar daddy) when things don't go my way.

"And you're meeting with Mr. Black tomorrow, correct? I spoke with your lawyer this afternoon, after going over your file, and it appears you have a restraining order against Mr. Black."

"Yes, sir, I do. I'm not sure how that will affect the legality of the meeting." I said, sighing. I had been planning on calling after I got out of work.

"I spoke to your lawyer, who has agreed to make an exception for this circumstance, and this circumstance only. Is that understood?"

I just stared at him, taking in what he was insinuating. I wanted to scream at him.

Excuse me, did he honestly think I would violate the restraining order willingly, outside of this? What was he, an idiot?

"Perfectly, Mr. Mackenzie. I personally hope to never see Jacob Black again, so this won't be a problem." I said, and stood to leave. "Good Evening, sir."

Jebus, what an idiot.

By the time I got back to my mother's house, it was six fifteen. I was fairly certain Edward had called my phone several times while I was en route, but I was way too preoccupied with my thoughts to check my purse. I never heard it vibrate anyway, and he knew I rarely kept it on sound so he wouldn't really care. I'd call him when I got around to it.

I was feeling really lethargic this evening. I almost hoped Edward didn't have crazy good reservations at a chic restaurant, I kind of wanted to stay in. I'd be happy either way, but I didn't really feel like dressing up.

Walking into my mother's house, I saw that she was out, and was grateful. I didn't really want to hear her commentary on my first day. I loved her, but I was in no mood to deal with her shenanigans.

I flicked on the lights and half a second later found Edward's lips on mine, his warm hands cradling my still chilled face.

I reacted instinctively, melting into his embrace as he drew me up to him, and found myself grinning like an idiot as he drew away and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Hey." I breathed, smiling, as he took my coat.

"I decided to surprise you." He said as the aroma of food wafted over to me, and led me into our rarely used dining room.

I gasped as I saw how the room had been transformed. Little candles dotted the perimeter of the room, with two candles in the center of the table. Soft, old jazz was playing, and I saw that he'd provided a new tablecloth and set up the fine china that we never used.

I felt his arms snake around me from behind, and felt another soft kiss on the side of my forehead.

What had I ever done to deserve someone as wonderful as Edward?

"You made this?" I said, shocked, as I saw linguini with alfredo sauce and baked salmon with lemon. And I thought he was an awful cook…

…it certainly didn't SMELL awful!

"Your mother helped me, but I tried." He said, kissing my shoulder, then my neck, then finally my cheek. His lips left little explosions of goosebumps along my flesh. "I wanted to make sure you had a good day."

"You are adorable." I said with a smile as we sat down.

"And you're beautiful." He returned my smile with one that spread to his eyes, as they danced in the candlelight.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"On a date."

"What? No way." I said, dropping my fork. "With who?"

"Mr. Cornelius Clemons." He said with a smile, as my jaw dropped.

"No _way_! How did that happen?"

"Apparently last week when we were out taking care of business she stopped by and struck up a conversation with him. He asked me for your mother's phone number, and called her this afternoon."

"Huh." I said, thinking. "Why didn't she tell me this?"

"She's _your_ mother, not the other way around." He laughed. "And she probably knew you knew him and knew you liked him enough that it didn't matter."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I shrugged. "But wow. Clemons asked her out."

"Going to play parent and wait up for her?"

"Nah. She can handle herself." I yawned. "I'm not sure I'd make it that long. It's been a long day."

"Just sit back and relax. I'm going to take care of you, tonight." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

* * *

And he did. He'd rented a few movies for me to choose from, had a blanket ready for cuddling, and even gave me a foot massage. I couldn't believe my luck, and wondered if he had gotten past the meeting I had with Jacob…

…maybe, maybe not.

"I spoke to Emmett, he's starting spring training next week, but he said he'd go with you for your interview with Jacob." Edward said as he played with my hair.

I scowled.

Apparently not.

What a way to bring it up, after he'd already been so nice to me that I couldn't possibly bring myself to being mad at him. That clever little…

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at him, and snuggled closer. "Jerkasaurus. But clever, touché."

"I thought so too." He grinned knowingly, and kissed my forehead again as it rested against his shoulder. "He'll pick you up at your office at eleven thirty."

I nodded, and yawned. I was pretty tired, and found myself falling asleep on him. Meh…he wouldn't mind…

"Goodnight Bella. I love you."

* * *

OKAY so I basically know nothing about restraining orders, so I'm fairly certain my little allowance for the interview can't happen, but I don't care. In my world, it happens.

SORRY again for taking so long…honestly, if I'd had a spare moment to write, I would have, but I've been working nonstop for the past few weeks. Thank you for your patience. And all that hoopla. Hope you enjoyed!

Review!


	22. Surprise!

I think I've caught the crazies. I actually had a dream last night about Twilight, or Twilight the movie, or my Twilight stories, or something. I don't remember what, but it was about Twilight. So I'm officially insane like the rest of you. Party?

Ch 21: Surprise!

* * *

I woke the next morning in my bed, and assumed Edward had taken me there. What a cutie. I just sat there smiling for a moment, thinking about how truly amazing he was.

Sometimes I do that.

I just can't help myself, I sometimes don't believe that it's actually happening. I mean seriously, _the_ Edward Cullen had involved himself with me…intentionally. Definitely something I'd never have imagined could come true.

Okay, time to stop daydreaming. I had to get to work…

"Hey Bella!" Angela said as I was slumped into my seat at the cubicle next to hers. "What's wrong?"

"The interview is today." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "With Jacob."

"Ooh…ouch." She said sympathetically, then reached into her tray of coffees to put one in front of me. "Cheer up, it'll only be an hour."

"Oh, Ang, you didn't have to…" I said, trying to hand back the coffee. She just smiled at me and ignored my attempts.

"Don't worry about it. You need it to calm your nerves."

"I said I was you, by the way." I took a sip of my coffee, regardless of the fact that it wasn't prepared as I usually had it. It was a nice gesture. "When I confirmed the interview. I didn't think his office would allow me to talk to him, and I still have the restraining order…"

"Oh, that's right. What's going on with that? Shouldn't it be illegal for you to see him?"

"It is." I sighed, "but my lawyer spoke to some people. And as an extra precaution Edward is having his brother go with me."

"Jasper or Emmett?"

"Emmett, who else?" I let out a light chuckle. "He's built like a bear, and probably wouldn't get as angry as Edward would if he joined me." I paused. "I understand it and everything, but Edward worries too much."

"You had a history with Jacob, right? He's just jealous."

"But why? That doesn't even make sense, I hate Jacob Black!"

"But there was a time when you didn't."

"It was high school though, it hardly even counts—"

"Hey, watch it with that. I happen to still be dating my high school sweetheart." She said, mock indignantly. She showed me her left hand, and the glistening diamond ring on it. "Actually, we're getting married."

I congratulated her, smiling as I saw the contagious smile she wore. The boy smile. After all these years, all the time she'd been with him, she still wore what I remember the girls in my high school called the "boy smile". She was truly in love, yet still retained that giddiness upon talking about him.

"Last night… he proposed. I couldn't believe it, he took cooking classes and everything, to make me dinner, bought champagne…everything was perfect."

"That sounds great." I said, smiling. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy for her. It wasn't often that you came across that, high school sweethearts who kept up their relationship.

"It was…hey, I'm sure Edward knows how to be romantic, though. He just seems like the type."

"You know, you're the first person I've come across who doesn't think he's this big playboy."

"I don't believe the tabloids. And he paid off your debt right? If he just wanted a fling, why would he spend all that money? No, I think he's a sweetheart."

"He is." I smiled, just thinking about him. It was the only reason why I let the overprotectiveness go, because it was just he being concerned for my wellbeing.

"What's the most romantic thing he's done?" Angela said with a grin. It was nice having a female friend to be girly with. I hadn't kept in touch with my friends from school, I was too busy…

"Oh Jeez, I don't know." I chuckled, thinking. "I'd have to say Valentine's day, he took me on a carriage ride in central park—"

"Well isn't that sweet." Mr. Mackenzie said in a mocking, annoyed voice. "I don't pay you to gossip, I pay you to work. I suggest you do that. Weber, in my office."

"Yes, sir." She said, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she followed him, walking backward for a few seconds.

I sighed, checking the time. I still had a little while before my interview, and I just wanted to get it over with…

Maybe he'd be human, because it was an interview?

Doubtful. Very doubtful.

I went over my questions and what I had of the article so far, and basically sat there waiting for Angela to get back. What was taking so long? I hoped she wasn't in trouble…

Engrossed in my thoughts, I jumped when my desk phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who on earth would be calling my work phone. I didn't even know the number to it, so I hadn't given it out to anyone…

"Hey Bells, I can't make it today." Emmett's voice said, sounding almost sheepish. "Don't tell Edward I didn't go, but we have a team meeting at eleven."

"Alright." I said, inwardly sighing with relief. I did NOT want people to babysit me, and the whole situation was unnecessary.

"Please don't tell Edward. He'd kill me."

"Got it. Don't worry, Edward won't know." I said, smirking. It was funny how someone of his size and strength was so afraid of Edward. I guess I understood it, I had seen Edward angry before…

…but Emmett was a professional football player, there was no way Edward could possibly harm him if they got into a scuffle…

"Okay good. Thanks, Bella. And good luck, the cab will be there on time."

He hung up, and I sighed, still thinking about Edward. He had come a long way, I thought, from when I first met him. He was so angry…

Now, though he did sometimes fly off the handle, he was mostly calmer, and when he did get angry it was about my protection. I could hardly get angry with him anymore, because I knew that he was only looking out for me. That, and most of the time his little hissy fits didn't faze me anymore. Well, not much anyway…

But that was probably also because I'm dating him. I'm sure on the outside he was probably still as deadly as ever.

"What was that all about?" I asked Angela as she came back. She shrugged, and stood in my cubicle anyway, regardless of the fact that Mackenzie had just yelled at us for it.

"He didn't like an article. Or rather, one of our patrons didn't, and he wanted me to write a retraction."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope. That old geezer can relax, there was nothing offensive about the article."

"Aren't you worried he's going to fire you?"

"He wouldn't dare." She grinned. "My father is another patron, and owned this paper before he did. He retired a couple of years ago and signed it over."

"Lucky. Most women would get fired if they refused anything he said."

"Which is why this office has the most social drama out of any I've ever worked in." she said, then checked the time. "Hey, weren't you getting picked up soon?"

"Yeah. I want to show up a few minutes late though, Emmett's not coming anymore and I don't want to deal with him for that long."

"Understandable. But it's the lunch hour, and traffic is bad in that part of town."

"I guess." I shrugged, and sighed, standing with my tape recorder and my notes. "See you in a bit."

The cab was there, as promised, and I tried to prepare myself for probably an awful encounter with a wretched human being.

I don't think I could ever be fully prepared to deal with that bastard. Well, at least I'm never going to see him again, or rather, not for a while. The court date was in a few weeks, and that was a few weeks that I wouldn't have with him bothering me.

Such bliss…

I stood in the entrance to the restaurant, and found myself lucky enough that Jacob was already here so I didn't have to have him try and avoid me when he came over.

"What are you doing here." He glared, as I turned on the tape recorder and placed it on the table.

"Getting my interview. I gave your office a false name. And my new boss gave me this story, so deal with it."

"What about your little restraining order, hmm? Won't that get in the way?"

"We've worked that out for this meeting. Now Mr. Black, I understand your firm is sponsoring the Brooklyn Community Center Fundraising dinner? How did you get involved with that?"

"I'm not giving you an interview."

"Yes you are." I said simply, looking through my list of questions. "What is your expected turnout for this event?"

"Fine. I'll answer some questions if you do."

"This is an interview, Jacob. I'm not going to answer any questions of yours, this is strictly for my story."

"I won't answer anything if you don't."

"I'm not trying to harass you, I'm trying to get an interview for my story." I sighed, trying not to get angry. He was so annoying. "Please, let's handle this like adults, for once?"

"I don't see what's so hard about a few questions. You're the one who arranged this, the least you could do is answer a few questions."

"It's not my fault I was assigned this, I don't want to do this any more than you do." I snapped. "For once in your life, realize that this isn't about you and me, this is about something completely different."

"But it is about you and me, Bella, everything is about you and me. Everywhere I look your paper is publishing something related to the trial, something about the situation. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of the mistakes I've made, and that there you are with another man." His voice was pleading, instead of his usual fit of rage. I sat there, stunned by this change in character. "Everything I've done since high school has been about you and me. I made a mistake in losing you, and I tried to be successful, I wanted you to see that I was worth your while."

I didn't say anything for a few moments. How could I? What could I possibly say that wouldn't sound catty coming out? Sure, I still hated him, but he was pathetic right now. I couldn't stand it, and it only took a few more seconds for me to realize the load of bull he'd just spewed.

"How am I supposed to believe you, when you made no conscious effort to make contact in college, and only started following me around when by chance we crossed paths at that banquet." I said slowly, quietly. "Stop fooling yourself, Jake. None of this was about me. Everything you've done since high school has been about you. You could have a million girls out there, the same girls that go to those banquets, the same girls that you've wanted all along. You only started after me for the thrill of the gossip in your circle, so please, go back to your trophy girls."

"Just tell me this, and I'll answer your questions." He said after probably two full minutes of silence. He wouldn't look me in the eye, and his head was hung, his shoulders slumped. He looked rather pitiful. "Why Edward Cullen? Why would you choose to stay with him when it meant losing your job, when it meant that you could possibly never find work in this city again?"

"Because he's the best thing that ever happened to me. He brought me out of a dark place. I started living again, instead of working nonstop day in and day out." I said, unable to hide the smile that wanted to break free, upon talking about him.

"I was sure he'd leave you, when the tabloids came out. His reputation…"

"All the rumors are false, Jacob. If you took the time to look at him as a person you would be able to tell." I sighed. This was a mess. "Now will you answer my questions?"

"But why him? You knew it was wrong, he was your boss. Why would you risk that? Why him, why not me? I'm just as accomplished as he is, I could take care of you, I could be anything you want me to be—"

"I've tried to be civil throughout this, but you are absolutely out of line. Honestly, Jacob. I've explained myself enough, I've said more than enough to satisfy your insane pleas for closure. I have an article to write, trying to put you in a good light when I and the rest of the city know yo're being an irrational little child. You've done your worst, you've tried to break us, but you failed. Accept it, and move on."

"I'll have these to you by tomorrow." He said gruffly, taking my sheet of questions and leaving, paying the man at the door. I hadn't gotten anything, and sighed heavily.

What. A. Trainwreck.

I had started to feel bad for him, but stopped when I remembered everything he'd done to harm me and Edward.

How dare he…just how dare he. I didn't even know what to call that little display, it was absolutely ridiculous. I stood and left, turning off the tape recorder and walking. This restaurant was only a few blocks from the Herald, and I could use the cold to calm myself.

I completely forgot that Emmett was supposed to have accompanied me, and that I was supposed to cover for him. I didn't realize this until after I entered his office and saw him going over an article, a stack of them on the desk beside him.

He looked up at my entrance, a pleasant smile overtaking his features.

"Out so soon? What are you doing here?" he said, embracing me and kissing my forehead in the same fluid motion.

"I wanted to see you…grab lunch, maybe?"

"What about your interview, wasn't that supposed to be over lunch?" he said, obeying my request anyway as he put on his coat.

"It ended pretty quickly. Before we could order, actually."

"Impressive." He said absently, then stopped short with his hand on the doorknob. "Where's Emmett? Wasn't he with you to keep the peace?"

Crap.

I had completely forgotten about Emmett, that he was supposed to be with me. And I was an awful liar, there's no way he wouldn't believe me…

"He...dropped me off here. He had a meeting to go to." I said, inwardly wincing. Where part of that was the truth, both of us would still probably fall victim to Edwrad's wrath.

"Bella…you didn't ditch him, did you?"

"What? No. Why would I do that? I didn't want to see him alone…" I said, finding this actually true. As much as I had complained about having him tag along, I had found the idea refreshing, until he called this morning with alternative plans…

"Then where is he? Why wasn't he there?"

"He was, I told you he just dropped me off here, he had a meeting--"

"You're an awful liar." he said, putting his hand on my still-cold cheek. "Your cheeks don't get rosy unless you've been out walking for a while."

"Don't flip out, okay? It's not his fault…" I said, staring up into his stern, but still beautiful gaze.

"He left you alone with him! How am I supposed to _not_ flip out! You could have been hurt--"

"But I wasn't." I said, grateful he wasn't yelling yet. His voice was raised, but it was more concerned than upset.

"I thought he'd understand…after what happened to Rosalie…" he said, pacing. "Jasper wouldn't have left you there. I could have asked him, he knows how to handle himself…God! I can't believe it!"

"It's okay." I said, trying to reason with him as he worked himself up. His hands were on his head, grabbing his hair as if he were going to rip it out, he was still pacing…

I took his hands with my good hand, forcing him to stop and look at me.

"Relax."

He sighed, and kissed my good hand, as I saw him visibly trying to keep calm.

"You're sure you're okay?" he said quietly, running his thumb over my knuckles on my good hand.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile, moving so I had his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

Review!


	23. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Gah I know, I know my chaps are getting shorter and the intervals are longer…I know, I know…I'll try and get another chapter up next week. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out, so I'll be confined to my house for a few days…I'm sorry, I just haven't had the time.

Don't own.

Ch 22: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

* * *

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him." Edward said for probably the tenth time since we'd sat down to lunch at the small café.

"It was once, and you can listen to the tape if you want. He just did a lot of whining." I said, sighing. I was getting sick of this conversation.

A silence fell over us, as I picked at my salad. I was tired. Not physically, but mentally. All of this nonsense was taking its toll on me.

The whole ordeal with Jacob, then the paparazzi, then getting a new job, and having to deal with Jacob again, and Edward's paranoia…

When was it going to end?

I had my prince charming, my knight in shining armor…wasn't I supposed to ride off into the sunset, live happily ever after?

Edward stopped, looking at me. I was staring down into my leafy greens, but I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he was analyzing me, probing my appearance to figure out what was wrong.

He'd figure it out in a couple seconds, I wouldn't have to say anything. He was really good at reading people, he almost seemed to be able to read their minds. He could always tell what was going on…

Any second now. Three…

Two…

On--

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice quiet and apologetic.

Right on time.

I looked up, and upon seeing his eyes, the look in them, the look of affection I had grown to love, melted. I couldn't be upset with him, even if he was ridiculous.

"It's okay." I said softly, sighing. "It's not you, it's everything else."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. It kills me to think that he hurt you, that I let it happen the first time…"

"How many times do we have to go over this? It wasn't your fault, you came to my rescue. It was my own stupidity that got me into it."

"I'll back off." he said, forcing a complacent smile. "I'll trust you to do what _you_ think is right."

"I'm not sore at you, I just want all this to end. I can't take it."

"It takes time." he said, taking my good hand and kissing it. "We've made it this far, a little longer won't be that bad. Just until after the hearing."

"You think anyone else is as messed up as our situation?" I cracked a small smile, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"Probably. They're just not made public." he said, pulling me close to him as we left, to kiss my forehead.

I wasn't upset with him. I was upset with myself for allowing all of this to happen. I knew I wasn't handling all of this very well. I needed to close myself off from the situation, stop letting it affect me. It was driving me mad, and I was taking it out on Edward.

Edward kissed me on the corner, and paid my cab driver in advance, no doubt giving him a far too large tip. He could always make me smile, and I was still smiling when I entered the office.

Well…I was smiling until I heard a loud, angry voice calling my name.

"Swan! In my office, now!" Mack said the second I walked through the door. I obeyed, confused. I had done everything he asked…right?

…right?

"I thought you had an interview with Jacob Black today, at lunchtime." he said, the instant the latch on the door clicked.

"I did, sir." I said, puzzled. What was he getting at?

"Why, then, did I see you at lunch with Mr. Cullen? Do not blow this story for me, Bella."

"My interview with Mr. Black was over. I took my lunch break. I didn't think there was a rule against going out to lunch with someone." I said, defensive.

"Give me the footage from that interview. That had to have been the shortest interview of all time, if the lunch date was over and you had time to go out to lunch." he said, and I silently cursed. There was no footage on the actual article, it was all him whining.

I held out the tape recorder, sighing, as he played it.

"_What are you doing here." _

"_Getting my interview. I gave your office a false name. And my new boss gave me this story, so deal with it."_

"_What about your little restraining order, hmm? Won't that get in the way?"_

"_We've worked that out for this meeting. Now Mr. Black, I understand your firm is sponsoring the Brooklyn Community Center Fundraising dinner? How did you get involved with that?"_

"_I'm not giving you an interview."_

I sighed. He was going to be so angry…I just wasted time.

"_Yes you are. What is your expected turnout for this event?"_

"_Fine. I'll answer some questions if you do."_

"_This is an interview, Jacob. I'm not going to answer any questions of yours, this is strictly for my story."_

"_I won't answer anything if you don't."_

"_I'm not trying to harass you, I'm trying to get an interview for my story. Please, let's handle this like adults, for once?"_

I was nervous. I was shaking. I looked up at Mr. Mackenzie, who was listening intently. I regretted speaking to Jacob like I had. It was completely unprofessional, and I was going to get an earful for this…

"_I don't see what's so hard about a few questions. You're the one who arranged this, the least you could do is answer a few questions."_

"_It's not my fault I was assigned this, I don't want to do this any more than you do. For once in your life, realize that this isn't about you and me, this is about something completely different."_

"_But it is about you and me, Bella, everything is about you and me. Everywhere I look your paper is publishing something related to the trial, something about the situation. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of the mistakes I've made, and that there you are with another man. Everything I've done since high school has been about you and me. I made a mistake in losing you, and I tried to be successful, I wanted you to see that I was worth your while."_

"_How am I supposed to believe you, when you made no conscious effort to make contact in college, and only started following me around when by chance we crossed paths at that banquet. Stop fooling yourself, Jake. None of this was about me. Everything you've done since high school has been about you. You could have a million girls out there, the same girls that go to those banquets, the same girls that you've wanted all along. You only started after me for the thrill of the gossip in your circle, so please, go back to your trophy girls."_

"I think I've heard enough." Mack said, turning off the tape, then throwing my recorder against the wall, smashing it.

I flinched, my eyes widened. I knew he could be an asshole, but he was so angry…

"You are wasting my time. What am I paying you for? I'm not paying you to have a fight with your ex boyfriend, or your pimp, or whatever the hell he was."

I gritted my teeth, as I'm sure my face turned red. I was pissed off. How dare he?

There it was. My pride. I couldn't let him talk to me like this, I was going to lose my job over this. I knew it.

I tried to hold it in, I tried not to let it out, but my fury bubbled over.

"You have it all wrong!" I exclaimed, on my feet. He was already standing, and leaning over the desk at me. "I wanted nothing to do with Jacob Black, and you forced me to take this article. I have a restraining order against him, and I'm pressing charges against him for sexual harassment and assault! And you forced me to do this, you did this! I tried to be professional and all you see is his immaturity screwing up my interview--"

"I was trying to make you into a decent journalist, but apparently the only thing that matters to you is this scandal--"

"Just butt out, and let me write this piece." I said, cutting him off. I didn't want to hear any more of this. "I'll have the interview on my desk in the morning, and I'll have my 

story on your desk tomorrow evening."

"You know, the only reason you're still standing there is because I'm intrigued." Mackenzie said with a sort of wicked smile. "One thing I adore about you is your fire, your passion, as you mentioned that day at the newsstand."

He stood with his back to me, behind his desk.

I stood there, wary. He was seriously freaking me out. I felt unsafe. He was that creepy boss, that creepy boss stalker that was often involved in inter office relationships.

"You truly are one of a kind, Miss Swan."

He turned to face me, walking slowly around to stand in front of me.

"I'm looking forward to your story." he breathed in my ear, as he walked past me to get a drink from his minibar area in his office. I shuddered, and was at the door before he opened his mouth again.

"Now run along, get out of my sight before I fire you."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I nearly ran out of the office, and walked quickly to my cubicle, breathing heavily.

What a creepasaurus.

My eyes were wide as I tried to calm myself down, gripping my desk for support. I didn't like it here. I didn't want this job anymore. I didn't want to deal with him anymore, he was way worse than Jacob on the creep factor…

But I needed it. I knew I needed this job, because it was the only chance I'd get. Going through two jobs in two weeks? No other paper would hire me after this whole mess…

I needed this. I needed to keep going…

"Bella?" Angela's voice said a moment later, she peering over the wall of her cubicle at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile. "I just…is he always so…"

"Disturbing?" she said, sighing. "Yeah. He's a skeevemonster. Don't worry about it though, he'll let up once you work here for a bit. And you're romantically attached to someone else."

"That doesn't mean he'll leave me alone. I know his type…"

"Really, Bella, don't worry about it." Angela said, then paused, looking like she was contemplating something. "Hey, how about you come out with me and the girls tonight? Bring a friend if you want, Lauren's not going…it'll be fun."

"Sure, yeah." I said, returning her smile. Me, being social? Gasp!

I hadn't had a ladies night in a long time. Since college, I think…

"Great…we'll swing by your place at nine…where is it?"

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." I yelled over the loud club music as Robb and I followed Angela and Jessica through the throng of people. "We have work in the morning!"

It was supposed to be a night out with the girls, but Robb's boyfriend Justin was DJ-ing at this particular club, as he usually did on Wednesday nights. It was 80s night, and currently a master mix of "Can't touch this" was playing.

"C'mon, live a little!" Angela shouted back, smiling, as we reached the bar.

"Fine. Just one drink…I'm not going into work with a hangover my first week." I said, as Robb shook his head at me, and ordered four apple martinis for us.

It figured, there was a girl working the bar tonight, and she was ignoring her female clientele.

Jessica, Angela, and I watched as Robb flirted expertly with the bartender, despite the fact that he was quite obviously and plainly gay.

"How did you do that?" I gaped, as we found seats around a small coffee table.

"Honey, just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I don't know how to charm a girl." he said, purposely adding more flamboyance to his voice.

"So, Robb is it?" Jessica said, more friendly today than she was the last time I'd spoken with her. "You work at the Herald?"

"Yes, in reception." he said, and I tuned it out after that. I knew all about Robb, I didn't need to hear any more about it.

Instead I began scoping the room, people watching. I wasn't bored, I was just uneasy. I needed to relax, I needed to stop worrying.

I needed to let go.

This night, this whole thing was what I needed. Something to feel normal again. Something that didn't remind me that I was in the worst legal situation ever, that my face wasn't posted in the tabloids and newspapers everywhere. I didn't want to be a celebrity in the first place, and especially not with this reasoning.

Okay, so I wasn't really a celebrity, and I didn't pretend to be. But still, this whole fiasco was giving me way too much publicity, and way too much stress.

I think I understood why Edward was lamenting about it the other day. Just this afternoon I was about to have a breakdown because of my creepy boss and the fact that if I was fired from this job, I wouldn't get another chance in New York.

I began to relax after a little bit, as Jessica and Angela became friendly with Robb, and it may have been the liquor kicking in from the second round of drinks Robb ordered for us, "on him", but I was actually having fun. Me, Isabella Swan, out having fun.

Through the crowd, as I went to go to the ladies room, I stumbled a little, and knocked into someone I hadn't seen since college.

"Bella? Bella Swan, is that you?" a cheerful voice said, as hands helped me stand.

"Mike Newton?" I gaped, swaying a little. He hadn't changed at all. He still had that frat boy style, with his perfect blonde hair and baby blue eyes…still looking like a puppy dog.

"How have you been?" he said, helping me catch my balance. Okay, so I was a bit tipsy…

"Good…" I said, smiling. "Can you give me a minute? I have to use the ladies room…"

Damn. I realized that I was tipsy, which, in turn, would make tomorrow hellish for me. I had that whole article to write, and now I was going to feel like crap for it…

No. No, Bella. Relax. So you had a little too much, so what? It's not like anything was going to happen, I was with Robb and the girls…

I returned to our little corner and saw that Mike knew Jessica and Angela, and they were chatting it up. Mike and Jessica…they'd be cute together…

I took my seat by Robb, who'd seen how I was stumbling, and shook his head at me.

"Gone, after two drinks." he laughed, pinching my cheeks. "Bella's such a little girl!"

I swatted him away, and found myself yawning. What time was it, anyway? I should be sleeping, I had work in the morning…

"Actually, I think I'm going to go…" I said after a while and another drink, and stood. Robb stood with me. Woah…too fast. The room was spinning…

"I'll take you home." he said, as I quirked my eyebrow at him. I knew for a fact he usually stayed out in the clubs all night…

Edward.

Edward had spoken to him this afternoon before he left, and asked him to look after me.

I shook my head as we left, more and more tired with every minute that passed. That, and I was trying to make the sidewalk stay still.

"He put you up to it, didn't he?" I said, sighing, as we waited at the corner to cross the street, Robb holding me back from walking right into oncoming traffic.

"I don't mind." he said, putting his arm around me not only to guide me, but because it was extremely cold. I had my new jacket from Edward on, but the clubbish tank top that Alice had lent me wasn't very warm, and a cool draft made me shiver. "We haven't gone out in a while, anyway."

"Because if this was a burden to you…" I continued what was going through my head. Another person Edward had burdened unnecessarily with my safekeeping. Nobody would attack me at a club…

"Bella, its fine." he smiled, mussing up my hair and leading me down a side street. I recognized this neighborhood…

"Why are you taking me to Edward's?" I asked, yawning. "I have work in the morning. I have to go home…my boss…"

"Relax. Edward will take care of you. If your mother saw you stumbling into her house like this, she'd have a cow." he said, buzzing up to Edward's apartment.

I rolled my eyes at him, but knew he was right. Robb dropped me off at Edward's door, and I tried not to sway any. I found myself looking face to face with my stunning boyfriend, who was holding a mug of coffee in one hand and looked like he was falling asleep. He was already in pajamas, and greeted me with a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"How many?" he asked Robb, who waited for him to open the door.

"Three and a half martinis." He said, then bid us goodnight. Three? It hadn't been three, had it? I thought I had two…

Did I really have three and a half? Goodness, no wonder I was so tired. I went right past the annoying buzzed hyper stage and straight into the crash.

I looked up at him, confused. Three? Really?

"I didn't have that much…" I mumbled, as he invited me inside.

I was glad he put his arm around me, because it meant I didn't have to try and walk straight. Things were still spinning a bit…okay, a lot…

"Did you have fun?" he asked, yawning as he walked to the kitchen to dump out the rest of his coffee.

I nodded, yawning as well. Yawns were contagious.

He took me into his arms, and I stood there for a moment, resting my head against his chest. I could fall asleep like this, I think. I breathed in his scent, smiling. I had the best boyfriend in the world.

How many people can say they're dating Edward Cullen? I'll tell you. One, and that's me.

I still didn't see what he saw in me, but I'm glad he did. I couldn't imagine not being with him, now that I had him. Before, I hadn't had time to deal with finding a boyfriend, but now I couldn't see myself without him.

Passing through the living room, I saw that there was a blanket on the couch, and that the television was on, probably once tuned into the news, but now on some sitcom rerun aired when nobody was awake to see it. I could just see it; he was waiting up for me, with lukewarm coffee on the table and curled up with a blanket, watching the news, falling asleep to the drone of some reporter.

I loved watching him sleep. He was gorgeous when he was awake, but he was angelic when he slept. He looked so serene and innocent, it was hard to imagine that he could get as angry as he could.

I tripped twice on the way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, vaguely remembering him mentioning that he'd bought an extra for me to keep at his apartment. He hovered around me, making sure I didn't fall, chuckling a little at my disorientation.

It felt good to be under warm water, to wash the club grime off of me. I didn't exactly trust the cleanliness of the club, or the people who went there…

It also helped me gain my bearings. I saw his toiletries in the shower, next to very familiar looking feminine ones. He went out and bought me shampoo? And a toothbrush?

I don't think he would make the suggestion so soon, about moving in together, but it looked like he wanted me to…

And moving in together was usually a precursor to engagement…

Woah woah woah, Bella, relax. You've been together for a little over a month, he wouldn't pop the question this soon…

He was probably just being nice, and prepared, like he usually was. I mean, I'd spent quite some time over here, staying a few nights…it was a hassle to go home to shower in the morning, or not have a toothbrush and always be worried about my breath…

I was sure that was it. He wouldn't put so much pressure on me so soon.

I saw that he'd crept in while I was showering and put a set of pajamas on the toilet seat cover for me, and smiled. He thought of everything, he really did…

Cutie.

I loved wearing his clothes, even if it was just for pajamas. They were just so comfortable, and just the fact that they were his made me love them that much more.

"I don't remember having that much…" I said, still on the previous train of thought when I exited the bathroom a few minutes later. I flopped down onto his bed, exhausted.

"C'mon. Under the blanket." He said, smiling down at me, ready to tuck me in. Purposely, I struggled against him as he knelt over me, trying to move me. This soon progressed into him discovering that I was extremely ticklish, and torturing me with it relentlessly until I wiggled my way under the covers to get away from him.

Oh…you sly dog, you. Note to self: find out if Edward is ticklish and plot revenge.

Meh…I'll plot revenge another time. I just wanted sleep…and cuddling. The second he joined me under the blanket, I was on his half of the bed, snuggling into him. I was winding down, and things weren't spinning any more as he embraced me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, as my head was nestled in the crook of his neck. His hand was at my back, absently tracing up and down my spine, and the rhythm was broken as I said this. I didn't have to look to see that he was smiling, and my good hand felt his heartbeat quicken, resting lightly on his chest.

"I love you, too." He answered softly, craning his neck so his lips could brush my forehead.

* * *

"Bad news, Bells." Edward's voice said the next morning, waking me up. Woah…why did my head hurt so much? Sunlight streamed through the windows, lighting up the room and blinding me as I slowly sat up. I saw Edward standing beside the bed, already up and ready for the day.

"What?" I mumbled, groggy, squinting against the light. He tossed a magazine into my lap, with a blaring red headline.

**Bella Swan's Bar Buddies: Who are these men?**

"Oh no…" I groaned, sighing. "No no no no no no NO! What the hell!" I looked up at Edward, and saw a hint of fury building in his eyes. "You know I wasn't with any other men, right? I was with Robb, and ran into an old friend from college…"

"From the journalism program?" Edward said, quirking his eye brow at this. I nodded, and my eyes widened when he pointed out the author of this wretched article. Michael Newton. "Was it him?"

"Oh, that little bastard…" I mumbled, then caught a glimpse at the time. "Oh no! I have work in twenty minutes! I'm going to be late, I have tog o back home and get clothes…"

"Here." Edward said, producing an old shopping bag with my clothes in it, for work. "I had to print the paper this morning, so I dropped by your mother's on the way back."

"You are a saint." I said, taking it and running into the bathroom to change. Probably not more than two minutes later I was putting my hair up in a ponytail as I exited the bathroom, and saw that Edward had also picked up a coffee and bagel for me. He waited at the door, already in his coat, and held mine out for me.

"You have fifteen minutes to walk seven blocks." He said, checking his watch as we got onto the street. "Walk quick and you should be fine. I'm overdue at the office, but I'll see you for dinner?"

I nodded, waiting to cross the street, already checked out.

"Relax." He said, cupping my face in his hands, and drawing me in for a quick kiss before traffic was stopped and I could walk.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, as we parted ways. "I'll see you later!"

I clocked in just on time, and sat down exhausted, already. Angela peered over the barrier at me, and saw the headline of the magazine I hadn't realized I was still carrying.

"You alright?" she asked, before she saw it. "Oh…oh dear."

She popped over and crouched in front of me, as I sat there for a few moments, breathless.

"What?" I said, snapping out of it. "Ugh…yeah. I'll be fine. Just haven't woken up yet…pressed for time this morning."

"Me, too. Ben has a motorcycle, though, so he got me to work on time." She said, standing. "You had quite a night, last night. I'm surprised you made it on time."

"Edward woke me up with this." I sighed, looking at the magazine. "I can't believe Mike used me to fabricate a story. It's an awful headline, too. No wonder he's working for a tabloid."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, crumpled up the magazine and threw it in the trash, then went to work. As promised, Jacob's interview was on my desk, faxed and put there by Jessica.

Well…time to get to work.

* * *

Hope you liked, sorry about the delay, again, and review!


	24. Falling for the First Time

NOTICE: I do not have time to write every day, sorry if you don't like that, I realize it's been super long since I've posted anything, but there's not really much I can do about that. Get over it. Now that I'm done being mean, I AM sorry that this one took so long, it's been a few months, but believe me when I say I had no time to write. If I had, I would have done so and posted. Sorry, again.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Ch. 23: Falling for the First Time

* * *

Finally, Friday afternoon.

This had been the longest week in existence. I finished my story late yesterday, and would have my next assignment on Monday, so basically I did nothing all day.

But after that hellish ordeal with Jacob, and then with Mr. Mackenzie, I deserved it. Mr. Mackenzie was at a conference all day with the patrons, so I wouldn't have to see him until Monday, which also made my life easier.

I had nothing else to do, so I called Mike to complain about his article. What the hell.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Mike Newton, please?" I said to the receptionist, and waited a few minutes until she transferred me.

"Hello, Mike Newton speaking." His voice answered boredly.

"Hi, Mike. You remember me, Bella, who you wrote an awful story about, right?" I said, focusing on making my voice a scathing sugary sweet tone.

"Oh. Uh…I…c'mon, Bella, it was for work." His voice said, struggling to come up with an answer.

"So a stinking tabloid is more important than being a good person. I was genuinely happy to see you the other night, and this is how you repay me? Robb is my friend, and he's gay. How dare you bring a good friend of mine into this?" I snapped, sure he could feel my glare through the telephone. "I thought maybe, just maybe, I could have one night on the town without having something like this blow up out of nowhere! I don't know, maybe blow off some stress, because a lot of shit is going down lately…"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize—"

"No, you didn't, so from now on just leave me out of it." I slammed the receiver down on the base, and sighed. Angela was listening, I knew, and so was half the office. Ugh. Was it five o clock yet? "Ang, is it lunch time yet?"

"twenty minutes. Almost." She replied. "Call Edward, make up for those dinner pland you missed yesterday."

"He'd be paying anyway, it wouldn't be much of a treat."

"Not necessarily. Ben's mother owns a restaurant. If I called her up you'd get a meal on the house?" she offered, then thought of something else. "Oh! I know! Make him dinner tonight, as a picnic on the roof of your mother's shop. You used to be a cook, right?"

"Yeah, but…" I sighed, shrugging. "Maybe on the roof of his apartment. But I'd have to get in there first…"

"See him on your lunch break, I'll pick something up for you at the sandwich shop, and get his key. Say you forgot something there." She offered, making it more and more plausible.

I saw her reasoning. It was about time I did something nice for Edward. He was so nice to me, so perfect, and I did nothing for him in return. I never took him out for something special, he was always the one surprising me. I never did anything he wanted me to, because I was so goddamn stubborn about doing things my own way…

"You know, I think I will. He deserves a nice surprise." I said, looking up to wehre she peered over the cubicle barrier. "You're a lifesaver, Ang."

"Well, it's the least I could do, for taking you out and putting you in the position for that creep to write about you. You should leave now, so you're back in a timely fashion. Mack won't be back today, but you know Lauren's going to spy for him." She said, and I couldn't help but notice the way her engagement ring sparkled on her finger.

I don't know why I kept noticing it today, maybe because the other night put a weird idea in my head. I hadn't been dating Edward for long enough for that to cross his mind, but part of me wanted him to.

A sick, demented part of me!

Jebus, Bella, snap out of it. So he bought you a toothbrush and shampoo for when you stayed over at his place. So what?

I realized that I was a commitophobe, at that moment. When things began to get serious with Jacob, our senior year of high school, part of me desperately wanted to break up with him. I didn't want to be tied down, as he didn't either. It wasn't until after he was gone that I thought I'd made a mistake, in losing him.

Now, I realized what it was. It was why I never had a boyfriend in college. Because I didn't want to be tied down to anything, because my father already had me tied to his dying businesses. And because my mother had gone through two failed marriages, and when she divorced Phil, I assumed half the responsibility for her flower shop. That, and because she was so independent, she'd sworn off men.

Well, I never expected that to last, as it hadn't, but I'd grown used to the I-don't-need-a-man-to-tie-me-down attitude. I'd even used it, subconsciously, with Edward. That was behind my independence. My thirst, my desire to remain on my own two feet, do things my way. It was because I didn't want any man to tie me down.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I doing this to Edward, too. He wasn't some man who wanted to tie me down, he tried to protect me. He wanted me to try and do my own thing, and though we'd argued about my methods, he always supported me in the end.

And the other day, at lunch, when I'd been taking my frustration out on Edward…he sat and took it. He knew I wasn't mad at him, he knew I just needed a release, which was why he encouraged me to go out on the town with the girls and Robb.

He probably knew something like the tabloid was going to happen, but he let me make my mistake by myself. He had Robb watching over me, but I still had too much to drink, and had a massive hangover yesterday while I was trying to write that article, which I had Angela read over three times before submitting it, because I wasn't sure about it.

He gave me so much freedom, it made my head spin.

He gave me so much, in general, I couldn't comprehend it. Not only with the debt, but he was constantly taking care of me. His lawyer was taking care of the legal situation, he literally brought me out of my dark ages in one fell swoop.

I can't believe I never thought to do something special like this for him before this!

I gave Angela a few bucks for a sandwich, then left, hailing a cab to take me to the paper. I realized, as I got into the cab, that I looked like a crazy person back there, just watching the sparkle of her diamond engagement ring. It was beautiful, and high quality. I didn't know what Ben did for a living, but I got the impression it wasn't anything that could account for him going out and buying a massive ring for her. He must have been planning it for a while, and saved for months…

Just like Alice and the Cullens had been banking on Edward and I getting together. I smiled, shaking my head. The way things had fallen into place really shocked me. One minute I was living out of my office, the next all my debt was gone.

It would take more than just a romantic rooftop picnic to make this up to him. He deserved so much better than me, it was a wonder he hadn't realized it yet. I mean…I'd definitely caused him more problems than good…

I paid the cab driver and huddled my jacket—the one Edward bought for me—close against my body as I walked into the building. Robb was at the front desk, and told me that Edward wasn't in his office, so I opted to wait there. He was probably harassing one of the journalists about a poorly written piece…

I practically threw myself at Edward when he walked through the door, certainly surprising him. He gave in to my fervent advances, and I could hear his breathing speed up, like mine was. I could only guess that his heart was pounding like mine, as well.

My cold hand cupped his warm face as I'd launched myself at him, and he held me close to him, giving in to the moment. This was how it was supposed to be, all the time. Raw passion, just me and him, whether we were in the corner of his darkened office, or watching the news in his apartment.

Something in me answered the questions I'd had earlier, as to why he was with me. This was why. Because we fit so perfectly together, because I knew he was just as stressed as me, and we both needed to let it out.

He regained control of himself, after realizing that his hands had snaked underneath my blouse and began tracing up and down my back. Slowly he reeled himself in, and gradually tamed my wild kisses to chaste, sweet pecks.

"Well, hello there." He said with a smile, still holding me in his arms as I looked up at him. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you." I said, sighing, allowing my heart to calm. I leaned my head against his chest, and heard that his was also going at lightning speeds. I smiled, and kissed the place closest to my lips—his collarbone, nudging his shirt out of the way a little to get to his skin.

"You certainly know how to get a man's attention." He grinned, separating from me and picking up the stack of papers he'd dropped upon my attack. "What time did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago. Robb said you would be back in a few minutes, so I decided to wait." I said, following him to his chair, only beginning to massage his shoulders with my good hand as he sat down and opened the laptop to get some work done.

"You're certainly affectionate today." He smiled, taking my hand and kissing it. Cue the butterflies in my stomach, that always responded to a classy display of his emotions.

"I actually came for the key to your apartment." I said, getting back to my shoulder massage. "I forgot a few things over there the other night, that I was going to pick up on the way home from work."

"Oh? Like what? You can just bring it home tonight, can't you?"

"I'd rather just get it out of the way." I said, knowing he saw that I was lying. He smiled at me, as he saw through my casual air, and took the keys out of his pants pocket, detaching one and placing it in my hand.

"Put it under the mat when you're done." He said, standing as I made a motion to leave. He still held my hand, and kissed it again. I swear, he kissed my left ring finger…

I shook my head, smiling, as he met my lips with a couple of soft, careful kisses.

"I'll see you later." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I don't know how, but he always made my skin tingle, in a good way. He kissed right before my ear, on my cheek, and helped me into my jacket, just to hold me in his arms, I knew.

I loved that. I loved that he was always happy to see me, that his face always lit up when he saw me. I'm sure I was the same way, but I always noticed it when he did it.

He had a better, more dazzling smile than I did.

"Yeah…see you." I murmured, leaving the office and taking a cab back to mine.

* * *

Angela, ever the observant one, noticed my ascent to cloud nine as I practically skipped to my cubicle.

"I love seeing people in love." She grinned, handing me my sandwich as she rolled into my cubicle on her desk chair.

"What?" I said, hardly realizing what she said.

"You're glowing. You're practically blinding me with that smile. I take it things went well?"

"I'm a really bad liar. He knows I'm doing something, but he'll play along with it."

"As he should. They always know when we try and do something nice, but don't say anything." She paused, peering at me over her sandwich. "But something else is on your mind. Spill."

"It's silly." I said, looking down at my hands, specifically my left hand, envisioning a ring there.

"Oh, but it's probably adorable and will make me smile. Please?"

"Just for you, then." I said with a smile, and paused, wondering how to put it. "How soon is too soon to pop the question?"

"He proposed?"

"No…but he's up to something. I might just be hallucinating…I mean, we haven't been together for very long…and it was only toiletries…"

"He bought you stuff for his apartment." She nodded, and paused, thinking. "You think he wants to?"

I nodded, unable to say anything for a few moments due to sandwichy goodness.

"I was curious and asked him about his last relationship, which was a disaster his freshmen year of college. Ang, he hasn't had a relationship, or a fling, or anything, in over six years. What am I supposed to think?"

"He's not going to push it before you're ready, especially because you both somehow escaped the dating world for years at a time. This is your first adult relationship, and his too. He knows you're going to be insecure about commitment…"

"But that's the thing. I hate commitment, but seeing you and the ring, and Alice and Jasper…even Rosalie, I…want to be with him. And it's ridiculous because we've hardly been together a month…"

"Relax, Bella. He's going to be thinking about it, sure, but he won't do anything for a while. Maybe you should consider moving in with him? That seems like a better idea than jumping into marriage."

"Yeah, I'm just…nuts." I smiled, and she patted my arm.

"You're in love. You're allowed to be."

* * *

Okay…what needed to be done now. I picked up everything I needed from the market on the way over, and had the recipe for some chicken thing that I'd found at work.

Food…check.

Quilt…check.

Perfect boyfriend…

Well, he'll be here in about fifteen seconds because he's unlocking the door now…so che—

Oh no. He was early! He can't be early, I'm not done yet!

The fire escape! I could get the food up to the roof that way, and he'd never know…

"Bella?" his voice said, confused, as I was halfway out the window with a dish of food in my good hand, held steady against my body. "What are you doing?"

"Um…it's warm in here?" I said, trying to maneuver back inside while hiding the dish. How could I do this? Just leave it out there, and get it when he was changing?

"So you decided to climb out the window."

"Well…I…was exercising, and needed to stretch?" I fumbled for an answer, not moving as I had the dish on the windowsill, carefully balanced. "and you're early!"

"It's Friday, Friday is always early." He said, hanging up his coat and approaching me. "What are you hiding there?"

"Nothing…um…it's been a long day. Why don't you go take a hot shower?" I said, trying to get him out of the room. I shifted the dish, as I tried to hide it, and the potholder slipped, causing my bare hand to touch it.

It was freaking hot!

It's okay, Bella…just think of something else. Don't give it away! He doesn't know yet!

"I think I will." He smiled at me, clearly knowing what I was up to, and loving how ridiculous I was right now. He leaned in to kiss my cheek, and lingered by my ear for a moment. "Smells good."

Then he turned and went into his room, and without thinking I quickly moved my hand, bringing my burning fingers to my lips, and watched in horror as the dish teetered against the sill, falling before I could catch it. I sort of half lunged downward at a weird angle, but didn't quite grasp the glass dish before it hit the ground.

Cue ear-splitting crash, as tiny pieces of glass went everywhere, and my food went onto the floor.

"God DAMMIT!" I exclaimed, as Edward was out of his room and by my side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" he said, as I still sucked on my burnt fingertips. I nodded, though felt tears springing to my eyes. I felt like an idiot. I couldn't even surprise my boyfriend with a nice dinner without screwing it up. "Bella?"

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out, trying to hold back the tears. I had no reason to cry. It was just dinner. It was silly, trivial. I'd look back and laugh someday…

He took my good hand, which now had burnt fingertips, starting to bubble a little, and looked at them, examining them.

"Run your hand under cold water. I'll clean this up." He said, kissing my hand, then my forehead.

"No…I'll get it." I murmured, as the desire to cry passed. Now I just felt stupid.

"Your fingers are burned. Don't make it worse. I have this." He said, stopping me from crouching to start picking up the glass pieces. I sighed, knowing he was right. He was always right.

So much for my wonderful idea.

"Are you okay?" he said, after he was finished, cleaning up the chicken and everything. He stood behind me, and kissed my cheek, as I'd stood staring blankly at the wall for the past several minutes, while my fingers numbed under the cold water.

"Why do you like me?" I found myself asking, as my insecurities from earlier came back. "I've caused you nothing but trouble…and when I try and do something nice, it blows up in my face…"

"Relax." He said, as I was working myself up, babbling. I didn't listen, and continued.

"I'm not pretty enough…I have no common sense…you have two lawsuits because of me, because I'm stupid and don't listen to you because I'm too stubborn…"

He stopped me with his lips on mine, shutting me up immediately. There it was again, why we were together. Because we belonged together. Because he supported me and accepted my many flaws. Because he always found a way to fix things that I'd screwed up.

Two tears slipped out as I'd been working myself up, and he kissed each of my cheeks when he drew back, kissing them away, before ending with a kiss on my forehead.

"I love that about you." He said, meeting my weepy eyes with his dazzling green. "That you're stubborn. That you try to stay independent, with everything that's happened. That you yelled back at me when I was being a jerk, at the Herald." He smiled. "That you tried to surprise me with dinner."

"And failed." I mumbled, leaning into his embrace. "Miserably."

"You still tried. It's the thought that counts. You're adorable." He kissed the top of my head.

"It was going to be a picnic on the roof, and everything." I lamented.

"We can make more chicken, and still have that picnic." He suggested, but I shook my head.

"The surprise is ruined."

"Well…we can make more chicken, and have a wonderful meal." He caught my eyes again, tilting my chin up. "You were going to teach me how to cook, anyway."

* * *

I stayed at Edward's again that night, spending the evening cuddling with him on the sofa, watching some movie or another. I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was paying attention to Edward.

I loved the way he was lightly stroking my side as I lay with him, my head on his chest, curled into him. I loved how he'd kiss my forehead, or the top of my head, sweetly. I loved how he turned my disaster surprise into something good, and fun. Cooking was the only thing I had over him, so for once I felt worth something in comparison to him.

I shifted to laying directly over him, entwining my legs with his as his expression didn't change. I wasn't trying to pull anything tonight, I wasn't carried away like a few days ago, I just wanted to be closer to him. He pulled the blanket we were laying under tighter around me, before moving his arms to clasped around my waist, at the small of my back, his fingers tracing designs where my shirt had ridden up.

I propped myself up to kiss him, this shift causing something to jab into my leg.

"What the…" I mumbled, practically springing off of him to relieve the pressure, and dug his apartment key, that I'd forgotten to put under the mat, out of my pants pocket. "Oh. Here."

"Keep it." He said, sitting up with me, refusing to accept it back. "I made a copy for you."

"You were planning on me trying to do something nice?"

"No. That was a surprise, as intended." He said, kissing me lightly. "It's so if you forget something over here you don't have to wait until I get home." He paused. "Though I do enjoy you attacking me at the office."

I smiled in response, and met him halfway. I loved kissing him. Something about him was intoxicating. I felt as if I could survive on just water and kisses, regardless of how preposterous that was.

"Maybe I should just keep a few things over here, so I don't have to go across town, or you don't have to bother my mother when I wake up late." I said, addressing the moving-in issue in a casual kind of way.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head at me, seeing through my nonchalance.

"Yes you can move in." he said, kissing my lips. "If you want to. You practically live here anyway."

"I…I wasn't trying to hint at it. I mean…it would just make sense…"

"I'm glad you brought it up." He told me, smiling at my meekness. "I didn't know if it would be moving too fast for you."

"For me? You're just as inexperienced as me, mister." I said indignantly, poking him in the chest.

"That may be, but the difference between us is I fell in love with you the moment you showed up in my office in your pajamas."

I remained silent, as his gorgeous green eyes stared into mine. Had he really? I couldn't imagine that, with how he'd acted. At the flower shop the next day, sure, but when he was threatening my job?

And if this was true, then he knew from day one that I was the one he wanted in his life…forever. He wasn't the type to screw around, and after the debt and everything he'd done for me, I knew it was definitely serious.

It was already serious, after so short a time. I couldn't imagine feeling more for him than I already did, but knew that it would all grow with time.

"How are you so…confident in everything?" I found myself asking. I mean, honestly. How did he do it? Moving in together was a big step, and it had only been a month. Was I ready for it? I'd told myself that I was, but now that the opportunity presented itself, I was afraid. What if we started hating each other?

"I trust my gut." He actually answered. I hadn't been expecting a response, and he probably knew that, but he chose to answer me anyway. "You do the same, only it takes you longer to realize it because you second-guess yourself seventy three times before you come up with the answer you knew all along." He paused. "Trust yourself, Bella."

I remained silent. He was right, as usual.

"I don't know how." I murmured, at long last.

This much was true. My father, when I first started working for him, didn't trust my judgment on anything, and forced me into the habit of quadruple checking everything. I didn't know how to make quick decisions, or trust my gut.

Most of the quick decisions I made were rash, and blew up in my face.

Now that I thought about it, almost everything I'd done in the past six months had blown up in my face. My apartment, the newspaper, working three jobs…

I had been zoning out, and to get my attention, he kissed my neck, trailing up my jawline and to my lips. I squirmed against him, and couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me from his fingers sneaking down to my sides to tickle me. He kept contact with my lips, grinning himself, as I was incapacitated, giggling into him.

He stopped his assault once I had squirmed enough that I was laying underneath him, pinned to the couch cushion, breathless.

And there it was again. That look of desire, from earlier in the day.

He didn't hesitate for another second, and captured my lips with his, in that same unbridled passion as earlier, as the other night. I gasped against him as he moved to my neck, and pulled him closer. There was only him, ever. I didn't care that I was letting my hormones run wild, and didn't care that he flinched when I snaked my good hand underneath his shirt, to run over the contours of his perfect torso.

Control has never been as difficult before, as it was now. I could feel his heart going a mile a minute, as our lips met again, each kiss deeper than the last.

Then his shirt opened, and when he drew back from me I just gawked. Every muscle was solid, andw ell defined.

"Is something wrong?" he smirked, teasing, as I undressed him with my eyes several times.

"You should be an underwear model." I said, it not really registering in my brain that I'd just said that aloud. He chuckled, lightly stroking my cheek before tilting my chin up for a chaste, sweet kiss.

"Glad you think so."

I flushed a little, as it dawned on me that what I said wasn't just in my head. He just smiled, and kissed my good hand, his eyes dancing in the dim lamplight.

"I love when you do that." I couldn't help but grinning like an idiot.

"I know." He replied, adjusting himself so he was under me once more. I cuddled into him, now just listening to the steady beat of his heart, still slowing from a few minutes ago. I let my good hand trace designs on his torso, as he lightly rubbed my back, both of us just enjoying the other's presence.

I felt a light kiss on my forehead, as this intense feeling of comfort came over me, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, hope you liked, and I'm on break so I should probably get more writing done.


	25. Heard the World

Hey guys, hope everyone had a great holiday, I apologize for being slightly bitter last time. Thanks for the reviews, you guys (actually, you're probably all gals) are great. Told you I'd have another chapter up quickly!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Ch 24: Heard the World

* * *

Several weeks passed, and I had moved most of my things into Edward's apartment, falling into a pattern.

Edward was always awake earlier than I was in the morning, and would usually come back from opening the office with coffee and a bagel or muffin for me. I frequently overslept, and would eat upon stumbling into my cubicle, usually half dressed and hardly groomed. Mornings weren't my thing.

Sometimes I grabbed lunch with Angela, sometimes with Edward, sometimes with Alice, depending on who was free, and would get home earlier than Edward. Things had been super busy lately, so he'd been staying late at the office, sometimes until ten or eleven at night.

I'd sometimes surprise him with dinner at the office, sometimes have it waiting for him when he got back, whenever that was. When he was home early, and we didn't go out to eat, I'd cook, and teach him how to do some things along the way. Every week, on whichever day was available for everybody to get together, we'd have a Cullen-and-significant-other-family dinner at someone's apartment.

It was a Friday afternoon, and I had just gotten back to the apartment from work and the grocer's, to prepare the weekly dinner with the Cullens, this time hosted by Edward and I. Last week we ate at Emmett's penthouse, and before that in Jasper and Alice's apartment.

I insisted on cooking to make it up to them for the day change. I'd had a meeting at work, and was going to be late, but they decided to make it a time where they could see me for the full time slot. I didn't know why it was so important to them, but I liked the Cullens. I liked seeing them, and felt like I belonged with them more and more.

I heard them arrive while I was still cooking, as conversation was generated around drinks.

"Bella, honey, you don't have to do all of this yourself, Alice and I would be delighted to help…" Esme said after she greeted me in the kitchen.

"No, really, I've got it." I said with a smile, popping back to where my home-made Alfredo sauce was simmering nicely, finally able to use my right hand, since I'd gotten the cast off two days ago. "Are we going to go over more wedding preparations tonight?"

"No…not tonight." Alice said, yawning. "Tomorrow, we're going out to different designers, for my dress. You're welcome to come. It'll be a girls' outing."

"That sounds nice." I replied, noticing as Esme returned to the living room. "You can go, too. I'm fine here."

"I think I'll just stay and watch. They're wrapped up in top-secret Cullen stuff right about now. We don't get to know about it until we say 'I do'." She sighed, swirling her wine glass. "It's the main reason these weekly dinners were resurrected."

"Huh. I didn't know that." I said, truthfully. Then again, I didn't notice much of anything as of late. I'd been on cloud nine for the past several weeks, my job was going well, I lived with Edward…

That, and Alice was remarkably clairvoyant. She knew about everything before it happened, it was crazy.

"Well…nothing _bad_ is going on, right? They would at least tell us that…" I ventured, going back to my food preparations.

"Would they?" she said, calmly, taking a sip of wine. "Would they really want to worry us? Think about it. I'm planning a wedding, it's a lot of work to get done by the summer. You're just getting situated in your new job after all that nonsense. You don't need to be under stress anymore, and I don't need it to start…or at least, that's what they think."

"But…maybe we can help. What if…" I started, then paused, leaning against the counter. I was at a loss for words. The Mighty Cullens, it didn't make sense how they could have any kind of problems. I couldn't even imagine what it could possibly be.

"You're so cute, Bells." Alice's bell-like laugh resounded. "The reason they haven't told us is because there isn't anything we can do. Just do what I've been doing. Make Edward as relaxed as possible whenever you see him. Jasper's been tense lately, and I don't doubt Edward has been the same way."

I sighed, nodding. I hadn't really been noticing it, but now that I thought about it, he was extremely stressed and on edge lately. His physical appearance alone gave it away. He looked so tired all the time. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked…

Oh.

Oh my.

He looked just like I had when running the paper. Overworked, tired, drawn…

What could possibly be going on to shake Edward like this? To make him so…

So…

I didn't finish that thought. I didn't want to use the word "pathetic".

I checked my dinner, and found that it was ready.

"Hey Alice? Could you call everybody into the dining room?" I said, mumbling a little. I was still a little shocked. And with my big mouth, I knew I'd end up asking Edward about it sooner or later…

I resolved to make it later. When the Cullens left. But after that, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to know.

"Mm, it smells so good." Edward said, as I was putting finishing touches on my sauce, peering over my shoulder before kissing my cheek.

"Here, bring these out." I smiled, handing him trays of food.

* * *

Well, it was later now. Everybody had gone home, and I sat with Edward in front of the fire as he tiredly flipped through the channels…and right over CNN.

That was odd.

We always watched the news. I would know, I usually fell asleep to it.

Turning the TV off, he sighed, and kissed the side of my forehead. I looked up at him with a small smile, now noticing his change in appearance tenfold. He was exhausted.

"Why don't we sleep in tomorrow." I suggested, lightly stroking his cheek with my good hand. "You need it."

"I wish I could." He said quietly, as he took my hand and kissed it. "I'm meeting with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Didn't you have enough to talk about tonight?"

"Sadly, no." he replied, sighing. "Though I appreciate you and Alice staying in the kitchen."

"So it's true, then."

"What's true?"

"That something's going on, that we can't know about until we have the last name 'Cullen'."

"That's not the _reason_, per say…"

"Then what is it?"

"Just don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"Sleep in. Please, Edward." I said, not bothering to hide the plea from my tone. "You need it. Whatever you're doing with Carlisle can wait until noon…"

"I'm sorry, Bells. I can't." he sighed, looking more defeated than before.

"Yes, you can!" I exclaimed, pulling him up…or trying to, and failing miserably. He sat there on the couch, slightly amused, and easily resisting my feeble attempts. One jerk, and I was sitting in his lap, his lips on mine as he fervently kissed me, making me forget about what I was about to say.

Oh, you sly dog, you…

Somehow, I don't know how, I was too stunned by his expert kissing to notice, we ended up laying down, and in the sexiest voice I could possibly imagine, he said, "What was that, Miss Swan?" He kissed the base of my ear. "You were saying something?" He kissed my neck, thoroughly handicapping me from any sort of coherent thought.

"I…" I stammered, goosebumps rising all along my arms as he continued kissing me, teasing me, incapacitating me.

"Yes?"

I pushed him away, flushed, as he would have gone in for another kiss.

"You know I can't think when you do that."

He grinned, his gorgeous green eyes laughing as he propped himself up on his elbows, still hovering over me.

"I know." He kissed me. "It's adorable. I can't help it sometimes."

I scowled at him, and he let me get up. I glared at him half mockingly, folding my arms over my chest.

"I still think you should sleep in tomorrow."

"I know." He sighed. "But I have a meeting at nine."

"Can't you push it back?"

"It's a Saturday. They hardly agreed to meet with us in the first place. We made it early so they could have the rest of their day off."

"But…Edward…" I said meekly, my eyes wide and worried. "You're so tired. You're pushing yourself too hard. Please…"

"I'll make it up to you." He promised, kissing my hand again. He pulled me to standing in one fluid motion, into his arms, and into a kiss. "Everything is fine. Don't worry."

"But…"

"No buts." He put a finger to my lips. "Now let's go to bed. It's getting late."

I sighed, and nodded, forcing half a smile.

But I couldn't sleep. I tried to, but I just wasn't comfortable. I needed to figure out what was wrong…

Apparently, I looked like I was asleep, because about twenty minutes after we went to bed, Edward stirred, sat up, then walked over to his desk. I heard him get his briefcase, and go to the living room to continue working on something. I glanced over at the alarm clock. One a.m.

What could I do? How could I get him to stop working, for once, and get some sleep, take care of himself. I was trying to take care of him, but he didn't want it. How could I get him to see?

The fact that he was deliberately hiding things from me was obnoxious. The fact that he was going out of his way to do so was obnoxious. I'm not an overly nosy person. I wouldn't have cared if he told me that things were getting crazy and he couldn't talk about it just yet. But he just evaded it, dismissed it...

It hurt. Why wouldn't he talk to me? I was trustworthy...or I thought I was...and I thought he thought I was...

I waited a while, about an hour, to see if he would come back. Maybe another minute…maybe another five…

I got up, pulling the fluffy robe my mother had bought me on over my pajamas against the cold. Where was Edward? It was 2:15 in the morning, and he had a meeting at 9…

"Edward?" I said quietly, seeing him in the living room, with his laptop and papers spread out upon the coffee table. "What are you doing out here…it's two o'clock…"

"Just finishing up some work…preparations for the meeting tomorrow." He said, not even looking up from what he was writing. I watched for a moment, as his tired green eyes went from the laptop screen to the paper he was writing on, transcribing information tirelessly.

"You mean the one in oh…seven hours?" I said, going past him to the kitchen, to make chamomile tea. Every time I had it, I was asleep in minutes. Maybe it would have the same effect on Edward…

"That would be the one." He said, his response delayed until I came back with the tea. I set it in the small space not covered by papers, took a sip of mine, then began massaging his shoulders. Alice told me to pamper him…

"What brought this on?" he asked, smiling as he turned to me.

"Well if you won't listen to me and go to bed, the least I can do is make you comfortable as you slowly work yourself to death." I said, mocking him with the sugary tone of my voice. "Come to bed, Edward."

"Bella…"

"Please…what are you doing here, anyway?" I said, picking up a stack of papers, and setting them down again. I wanted to know, but I wouldn't look at them like this. "Is this worth staying up to all hours of the night, working on something, losing sleep and ultimately harming your health in the long run? How long have you been doing this for? How long are you going to do this for?"

I stopped speaking, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I wasn't angry with him, I just wanted the best for him. And overworking himself WASN'T it.

"Go to bed, I'll be in, in a minute." He said, kissing my forehead. He picked up the mug with tea and raised it to me. "Thank you for the tea."

I rolled my eyes at him, and stalked off to the room. He was being so difficult.

So I waited for him to get to bed. It wasn't until about four-thirty that I felt him get into bed, and I inwardly sighed. He'd be up at probably seven-thirty, to get through traffic. And he wouldn't get sleep.

So I did something that I'd probably pay for later, a rash and stupid decision.

Once I was certain he was asleep, I unplugged his alarm clock.

I didn't care what he had to do tomorrow. He needed a good night's sleep, and if he wasn't willing to do that for himself, I would make sure he would get it.

"Hello?" Edward's groggy voice answered the phone, the next morning.

"_Where are you? You were supposed to be there half an hour ago, I just got a call from Em—"_ Rosalie's distinct, shrill screech sounded on the other end.

"What? I…" Edward sat up abruptly, seeing his dead alarm clock, and checking his watch. He cursed. "Alright. I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"I'm late…shit…SHIT, Bella, why did you go and unplug my alarm clock!" he growled as he changed. "This is a very important meeting, and they won't wait around forever…"

"Well Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett are there. So it's not like they're sitting there all alone, waiting for just you…" I tried to reason, sitting up.

"It doesn't matter. All of us had to be present…and you…you…" he was shaking with frustration. "God dammit, Bella. Why."

"Stop and look at yourself for a minute, okay?" I exclaimed, standing and going to his side, turning him to face the full length mirror hanging on the closet door. "What do you see."

"I don't have time for this. I'm late."

"No. What do you see." I insisted, holding him there.

"I see my crazy girlfriend holding me up when I'm late for a meeting that she made me late for." He snapped.

"No. I did this for your own good. I see an exhausted, tired man who looks just like I did two months ago." I retorted.

"Well maybe if…" he started, angrily, as he tied his tie, but trailed off. He looked down at me, then at his reflection, and back. "Oh."

"I shouldn't have unplugged the alarm clock, but you need to rest." I said, looking at him seriously. "You can't keep doing this. Please, Edward."

"I know." He sighed, and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

I sighed, as he left, and decided I might as well get up too. I was already awake…

And I was going out with Alice and Esme today, and they're gorgeous, so I had to make myself semi-presentable…

Poor Edward. I didn't know what the problem was, and I felt bad for making him late like that, but he needed it. He needed to realize that he's overworking himself. He needed to sleep…

"Bella?" I heard Esme's voice as I stepped out of our bathroom, dressed, showered, and clean.

"In here!" I called, brushing my hair.

"There you are! I saw Edward downstairs and couldn't believe it! With the meeting…"

"That's my fault." I sighed. "I'm sorry, I messed with his alarm clock. He needed to catch up on sleep, and—"

"You _what_!" Rosalie snapped, coming into the room. "Do you have any idea what you did? How important that meeting is?"

So much for being on good terms with Rosalie…

"No, actually, I don't! Because none of you will tell me what's going on! Alice knows something's up too, but you won't tell her, or if she knows, she won't tell me, and maybe she's okay with not knowing, but I can't stand it! If I'm to be considered part of this family—"

"But you're not." Rosalie scowled. "You're not a member of this family. You don't know what's going on, because you're not a part of this family! God, Bella, can't you keep from causing trouble? Just for one day?"

"Rose!" Esme exclaimed, as shocked as I was.

I didn't say anything for a few moments. I was shocked. And confused. And hurt...Rosalie, I thought we'd finally connected...why would she say something like that?

"No…it's okay, Esme. Don't worry about it." I murmured, going to the door. I passed Alice in the corridor, she coming up, wondering what was taking so long.

"Bella! Where's everybody else?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. Maybe another time. I have to go." I said, with a weak attempt at a smile. I hugged her. "Have fun. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous."

"Um…okay?" Alice said, slightly confused as I walked away. "Rose? Esme?"

I assumed they were at the door, and didn't look back, just entered the elevator and left. I hadn't seen my mother in a few days…

* * *

"You mean you haven't heard?" my mother said, setting a cup of tea in front of me as I sat at the table.

"Heard what?"

"Cullen Enterprises. It's all over the news. Don't you watch the news?"

Don't I watch the news...what a stupid question. Of course I did, I was a journalist! Why would I NOT want to be up to date on what was going on? My mother. She was insane.

"Usually, but not recently. Why? What's going on?"

"The stocks. Cullen Enterprises' stocks dropped to record lows this week. There are rumors of a merger."

"What does that mean?" I said, my eyes wide. The meeting this morning…oh no.

What had I done...

"Well, nothing yet. They're just rumors. But the family might not have all its money anymore. Largely due to bad management."

"But the Cullens…"

"Didn't manage their company. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor. His son is a football player, the other a social worker. The only one with any kind of management skills is your Edward."

I sat in silence, stunned. Edward was the only one with management skills, his family's company was floundering…he'd been pulling long hours, often not back until very late at night…

Alice knew about this part, at least. She might not have known about how bad it was, but she knew part of it. I doubt Jasper had been keeping her from watching the news…

"Excuse me." I said, standing abruptly. I had to go back to the apartment, wait for Edward to get back. I felt terribly for keeping him from being on time. I didn't understand what was so important…and I still didn't know everything, but I knew that I needed to make it up to him.

Getting the mail to the apartment, I stumbled upon something on Edward's desk, when I put his mail there for him to see later.

An invoice to Cullen Enterprises, stock information, debts…it was all there. Edward had scribbled notes in the margins in his beautiful handwriting, everything added up.

Cullen Enterprises was going bankrupt.

* * *

Hope you liked! Enjoy!


	26. Wreck of the Day

Your prayers and cries have been answered, I got up extra early this morning to start writing to not leave you waiting too long…that, and I had an idea that I had to write down, and it just went from there. And for clarification, I was watching Batman Begins, and then The Dark Knight, and decided that I wanted the Cullen family to be kind of like the Wayne family, with Wayne Corporation controlling everything, and whatnot. So if you see similarities, I somewhat borrowed the idea, and tweaked it. But don't worry, Edward Cullen will not turn into the caped crusader, I just borrowed the idea about the powerful family.

Note: This chapter is shorter than the rest, but necessary. I happen to like this chapter very much, so forgive its length.

Standard Disclaimer applies

Ch. 25: Wreck of the Day

* * *

_Getting the mail to the apartment, I stumbled upon something on Edward's desk, when I put his mail there for him to see later._

_An invoice to Cullen Enterprises, stock information, debts…it was all there. Edward had scribbled notes in the margins in his beautiful handwriting, everything added up._

_Cullen Enterprises was going bankrupt._

Bankrupt…

Bankrupt.

Bank…rupt.

The world kept echoing in my head. Bankrupt. Bankruptcy. From what my mother told me, I knew it had to be getting bad…but this? This was a whole new level of "we're screwed".

What on earth had happened? How did it even happen? I didn't understand…I couldn't. The Cullens owned half the city. They headed a bank, a construction company, a hospital, a law firm…

Cullen Enterprises manufactured new technology that was sold to hospitals and firms and companies all around the world, a breakthrough that had been saving lives, making things easier for so many people. It was a huge commodity.

They built all the major structures in the city.

Many, many people used their bank.

And with the law firm…with a law firm, how could this even happen? Weren't the lawyers supposed to negotiate out of this?

I knew I shouldn't do it. It was wrong, I was already intruding on his personal business…but I couldn't help it. With something this big…I had to know.

I kept looking. I rifled through his papers, the gravity of the situation setting in. I saw the names of some of the companies the Cullens owned, and it hit me.

I never owed money to these companies. Edward didn't just pay them off.

I owed money to the Cullens. It was never Alice who told them about me. They knew how bad I was in debt, from the start. They had my bills in their records. And because they owned all of the companies, they told them to forget about it.

Then I saw something on the letterhead of the top of one of the invoices from four years ago. Edward Cullen, CEO.

"Bella? Esme said you didn't head out with them…" Edward's voice said as he entered the room, he seeing my coat and shoes by the door. Startled, I dropped the papers, as he stopped dead in his tracks. We both sported the ever-so-fashionable deer in the headlights look.

Who would yield to the silence first? Should I? I'd just been caught rifling through his personal business…

Four years ago, Edward was CEO of Cullen Enterprises. Four years ago, Edward would have been graduating college and applying to medical school. He said he was becoming a doctor.

You can't be a CEO and go to med school at the same time.

Oh…you asshole.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked, as he still didn't move. "You never went to med school. You weren't supposed to be a doctor. You've been heading Cullen Enterprises for a couple years now. You…you started before you even got your business degree."

Bankrupt.

There that word was again, in my brain.

"And now your family is going…going…" I didn't want to say the word. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to forget that I'd seen it. Couldn't I just go back in time, and decide to sit there, and cater to Edward? Help him relax, let him and his family handle this?

Bankrupt.

No. I couldn't forget about it. Not this.

I opened my mouth to continue, as Edward still stood there, not saying a word. The word didn't want to come out. I was trembling a little. This scared me.

Bankrupt. Say it, Bella. Eight letters. B—

"Going bankrupt, and…and…what is going on, Edward?" my voice cracked on his name, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I hated crying. It was stupid, and weak. But I couldn't help it.

I felt betrayed.

He lied to me, about almost every facet of his life. How had this happened? Why?

We'd moved in together. Someday, I thought he would want to marry me. I know we've been together for a very short amount of time, but if we lived together…and he was still lying to me on a day to day basis, keeping things from me…how could this work?

He still hadn't spoken. I wish he would. Say something, Edward…anything…

"I have to go." He murmured, turning and walking swiftly from the room, toward the door. I sprinted after him, stopping him by taking his coat. It was March, but a cold front had moved in.

"No." I pleaded, backing up to the door, leaning on it to stop him from opening it. "Edward…please…"

Wow, Bella. Way to reach a new low, begging. I don't think I'd ever pleaded for anything in my life. And now…

"This is why I didn't want you involved." Edward said coldly, grabbing his coat from me and opening the door against my struggles, effortlessly. It slammed hard behind him, and I was left standing there, stunned.

No.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

I slid down the door, and couldn't keep the hysterics in any longer. I didn't know the full reason why I was crying, but I just had to. I dug the phone out of my jeans pocket, and speed-dialed Angela. I'd already bothered my mother once today…

"Hey Bells, what's up?" she answered, seeing my number on the caller ID.

"Can…can you come over?" I sniffled, defeated. She heard that I was upset. I didn't try and hide it.

"Oh…oh honey…sure. I'll be right over. Sit tight, okay? I'll be right there." She paused, giving directions to the cab driver. I heard Ben talking in the background.

"What? Why aren't we going to my sister's?" he asked, confused.

"I promise we will, next time, honey. My friend…Ben, I have to go…"

"I…Ang, I'm sorry for interrupting. Um…I'll just go to my mother's. Have fun." I said quickly, and hung up, not wanting to disturb her. I didn't want her to change her plans, for me. I was only the upset friend…

I stood, still trembling, to get my coat, and left.

I didn't want things to be like this. Edward…

I felt fresh tears welling up in my eyes as I thought of him, of everything, of how he sounded. He was so…cold. And distant. That wasn't my Edward.

I pulled my coat tighter around me as I walked swiftly down the sidewalk. I couldn't handle talking to anyone long enough to give directions to my mother's place. So I walked. It was a long way, but I needed the time to calm down.

Walking, I let the cool air wash over me, the cold breeze tug at my hair. I studied the people I passed as I walked, thinking of people.

A woman passed me, talking on her cell phone, apologizing to probably her boyfriend for something.

A man walking with his lawyer was discussing the details of a divorce.

A middle-aged woman with two kids in tow, trying to ignore a man who walked next to her, he trying to apologize for late child-support.

All these people shared something.

They were all human.

Even the great have to fall, sometime. The woman talking to her boyfriend was beautiful. Looking at her, you'd stereotype that she had the perfect life.

The man discussing his divorce wore expensive clothing. He was successful, in business.

The woman and the man with the children…they'd been in love, once. From the pained and annoyed look on her face, I knew that she probably, to some extent, still was.

But look at them now. Their lives were unraveling.

Like the Cullens.

The Cullens weren't superhuman. They weren't gods. They were human. They made mistakes.

The sounds of the city swirled around me, people's conversations mixing together, showing me one thing. That we were all human. To err is human. To lie is human.

I couldn't blame Edward. He thought what he was doing was right. He thought, probably, that it was protecting me. He wasn't trying to push me away. He wasn't trying to fight with me. He was trying to make sure I didn't have to have stress. He didn't want things to be like they used to be.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, watching everything go by, for a moment. Life goes on. Bad things happen to good people, but life goes on…

You just have to know how to pick yourself back up.

* * *

"Thank you." I forced a smile for my mother, as she served me my second cup of tea, today, this time with a grilled cheese sandwich and her homemade tomato soup, the only thing she made better than me.

She knew I'd be back. She knows everything.

I smiled genuinely as I saw she'd cut off the crusts, like she did when I was a little girl. My heart swelled a little. My mother knew me so well, and knew when I needed the slightest gesture of kindness or comfort. She would do what she could, always, to make me happy. To her, I was still her little girl, and I always would be.

"I just…" I started, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"You can tell me after you've eaten. Drink your tea." She said, in accommodation mode.

My mother was crazy.

She had several "modes". Sometimes, she'd be ridiculously accommodating and understanding, and other times she'd be borderline mental institution crazy. She was a lot like that eccentric high-school art teacher. There was always one in every school. The crazy one, that names her paint brushes?

Yeah.

That's her.

And then sometimes she'd be overly realistic, and put a damper on everything in life. I could tell her I was getting married, and she'd go right to wedding costs, without a congratulations or anything, if she was in one of those moods.

But I liked this one. Madam Understanding. It's what I needed.

"Will you be staying for dinner, dear?" she asked, as she began washing dishes and taking stock of what was in her refrigerator. "Neil is coming over. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came…"

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully, after a delicious mouthful of bread, cheese, and tomato.

"Well, you're welcome to if you want." She said, rinsing a large pan. We heard the bell to the shop tinkle downstairs. "Do you mind getting that, dear?"

I obliged, down in a flash.

"How can I help—" I started, before I got out to the front, and trailed off upon seeing who it was.

"Do you have a minute?" Edward asked, producing a single white rose, not from our shop, from behind his back. I accepted it, sighing, not quite able to look up into his apologetic green eyes. His voice was timid. He brought me a flower. He didn't mean to be cross, earlier…

"Come on in…my mother just made tea."

Wordlessly, he followed me upstairs to my mother's kitchen, and upon seeing us she sported a surprised look, before taking the telephone and leaving the room, dialing a number so she would be out of our hair.

I poured him tea, and set it in front of him, before turning back to the sink with my used dishes.

"God…I had so much I wanted to say, but I can't think of any of it." He brooded quietly, as I sat across from him and refilled my own tea.

"Take your time. I don't have anywhere to be." I said, still unable to look at him. Instead, I looked into my cup, my eyes following the rising steam swirling up from the surface.

"Well…I should apologize, firstly."

"You're right. You should." I snapped a little more than I intended.

"Bella…" he sighed, reaching for my hand. I moved it away.

"Don't 'Bella' me, Edward. I'm very upset with you." I said coldly and efficiently, almost businesslike in my tone. I had wanted to not be angry with him. I thought my walk earlier had accomplished that. But then, seeing him, being reminded of it…

I was very angry.

"Will you let me explain? Please?" he asked, exasperated.

"Oh, so now you want to explain. When two hours ago you were shutting me out of your life and leaving me in the dark."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I hated doing it. But…I had to." He paused, then burst out, "For God's sake, will you at least look at me when I'm speaking? That's so…so…"

"Appropriate?"

"Irritating." He corrected, then sighed, taking a calming breath. I remained silent, and raised my eyes to his face. I immediately felt remorse. I was acting like a child, and he was trying to apologize, to explain.

He looked awful. Obviously, he was still attractive, but for him, it was awful. He was tired, and drawn, and pale, and before he had been able to disguise it, because at least I was with him, and he had something going right. And now…he was just broken. He didn't know how to handle the stress. And above all of what was going on, now that I was upset with him, he made me his first priority.

God, Bella! Stop being so stupid! Look at the man! Hear him out! You love him, remember?

That was it. That was what held me here. I did love him, and he was just going through a rough time. Why would he want to worry me?

"It's okay. I understand." I sighed, lightly placing my hand on his, where it was balled up in a fist. "Just…don't do it again. I want to know what's going on."

"I had to. Nobody outside of the family knew. Rosalie's father is one of the higher ups…Esme's family is involved…" he blurted out, seemingly not hearing what I'd just said. He wanted to tell me the truth. He wanted to let things out. "The public would have freaked if they knew that an undergrad had taken over the company, so it was kept secret from the start…and then afterwards…well it just never came out, and I wanted to tell you, but I'd been so caught up in it, and it's still wasn't public, and Alice doesn't really even know what's going on, and she's been with Jasper for years, and…"

"Edward, it's okay." I said softly, catching his gaze with mine. He seemed…tormented. I realized how huge a secret this was. If the public knew how long Edward had been heading the company, things would be worse than they already were. Unless… "That's what happened, isn't it? Someone found out, and leaked it to the stockholders."

"It was very hard keeping it from you. I had help. Angela collaborated with Mackenzie so you wouldn't get any stories dealing with that. I've been intercepting the newspaper you get delivered…remember when our cable mysteriously didn't work?" he confessed, and cracked a crooked smile. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep news from reaching a journalist?"

My eyes were wide. People had been helping him keep me in the dark? Some of my friends? My _boss,_ even?

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, confused still. "The news…you kept this from me. You've been damn near killing yourself trying to do all of this, and I had no idea…"

"I didn't want to worry you." He looked down at his tea. "And I had already directly lied to you, if you found out…"

"Right, right." I sighed, waving it off. "How about this. How about, we go back home, I teach you a new dish, and we start over. Tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

Once more, sorry for the deplorable shortness in length, but some chapters need to be shorter. I had half a notion to leave it before the second part, but that would have been a ridiculously short chapter, and I rather like how the rest of the chapter played out. Anything else though, I believe, would have ruined this chapter. Hope you liked!


	27. My Cherie Amour

Okay, so I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll be able to write again, but I hope it'll be sooner than last time. I'll try. It just might be a little longer until my next update, but bear with me. It'll get there, eventually. This chapter is a little treat, as a peace offering for my pending absence.

p.s. the reviews are great, guys, keep it up!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Ch. 25: My Cherie Amour

* * *

My jaw dropped over dinner, when Edward was telling me everything. And it stayed that way for as long as he kept talking.

Edward had even been lying about his age. He wasn't almost twenty-seven, from being in med school and college, for four years each. He had to keep up that lie, because it's virtually impossible for a doctor to be able to get his degree before twenty-five, twenty-six years of age. But he wasn't twenty-six. He was twenty-four. Only two years older than me, as opposed to the four I had previously thought.

While in his junior year of college, before he got his Bachelor's degree in Business and Accounting, Carlisle Cullen's father, who had been running Cullen Enterprises, passed away. Since the figurehead was gone, stocks plummeted, business clients pulled out, and it was absolute chaos.

Old Man Cullen knew he was going to kick it. Living the legacy of his father, and his father's father before him, he'd been born into money, and lived a reckless life. So his cholesterol was up, he wasn't exactly the fittest of gents…it was bound to happen. So a few years before he died, around when Edward was entering his second year in college, he began making arrangements for his adoptive grandson to take over the family business.

Edward was the only one of his family to go to school for business. Emmett was a football player, and Jasper was a social worker and had a degree in Psychology. Neither of these professions would do, so the old man had to turn to his unbiological grandson…something he was hesitant on doing.

The Cullens stood for something, he'd always say. They'd been running the business for generations. Only Cullen blood would make the family business run smoothly.

Pretty much, the old man was full of himself. A completely daft notion. Regardless, Edward needed to take over the family business, because Carlisle was a doctor, and refused to leave his position in the hospital.

So he began interning there during his first year of college, and worked there during his second and third, until his grandfather kicked it with a fatal heart attack.

Upon Old Man Cullen's death, the business went into chaos. It was on the brink of filing for bankruptcy when Edward took his post, not even done with college yet. They made up some story about the old man's brother-in-law stepping in and running things, which eased the public's minds enough to keep Cullen Enterprises afloat.

Barely.

If Edward had publically taken over, they most certainly would have gone bankrupt. Not only was he not technically born a Cullen, he was too young, too inexperienced to possibly run such a corporation. The press would have a field-day.

As they had, this past week. They hadn't figured out how it leaked, but someone found out and posted it all over the tabloids, the New York Times, and even my paper, the Downtown Daily. And Edward didn't want me to find out about any of this, or the sticky financial position, so he paid off my boss and convinced my friends at the office to keep it from me.

I didn't blame my friends. He was Edward Cullen. He was the most powerful man in the city, once his company dug itself out of the dirt. That, and he was charming, and dazzling…

Alas, I digress.

The Cullens were in big trouble. The company was manufacturing a new product that had several buyers that had pulled out of business with them, and didn't have the money to support the deficit. They were ink droplets away from closing the deal, and spent a lot of money, because they were supposed to get the money back.

Cue chaos.

Word leaked out that Cullen Enterprises didn't have a lot of money, and stockholders panicked. This past week, they'd had to close down a manufacturing plant in Pennsylvania, because they no longer could afford to keep it open. Thousands of people were losing their jobs…

Yeah. This is why my jaw hung open like a codfish.

I couldn't believe it.

"What are you going to do?" I asked meekly, my eyes wide.

"What I can. At the end of the month, we're merging with HamCorp." He sighed heavily. "I don't know how we can get out of this. There's no way we can get that money."

"But…HamCorp…they're terrible! Do you know what they _do_ there? Their plants in Indonesia have children working eighteen hour shifts for pennies a day! Their accounting firms rip off every single one of their clients, driving small business owners and working class people into bankruptcy and mortgage forclosure! Calvin Hamilton is the most atrocious person on the face of the earth!"

"We met with Hamilton today. I'll agree with you there, he's terrible, but he's also loaded. He can get Cullen Enterprises out of the mud."

"How much do you need? Why is it so…so…hopeless?" I countered, unable to accept this. The Cullens had a clean reputation, and so did their company. To be affiliated with HamCorp…

"It's hopeless because there's no way I can find that many willing firms by the end of the month! These contracts take time, and our last one took six months to get to where it was. I'd have to have the papers signed by the twenty third, so the checks would clear in time!" he exclaimed, not angry, but exasperated. "We're talking half a billion dollars, here."

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said quietly, reaching out to take his hand. He wouldn't say it, but I knew he felt responsible. He thought his grandfather was right, a man who wasn't born a Cullen couldn't run the company.

"It's okay." He sighed, taking my hand in his and kissing it. "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." I told him seriously, "You can't control the actions of the public, and other firms."

"But it was a direct result of finding out about me. It wasn't because of something I did, but it was because of me, regardless."

"Just…don't sign the HamCorp papers just yet. There's still time." I said, leaning in to kiss his forehead as I cleared the table.

"Three weeks? Bella, it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Edward."

"I'm pretty sure this is impossible. But your blind optimism is charming." He said sarcastically, and I smirked a little. It was kind of cute.

"Go get the papers. We're finding a way to fix this." I said, ignoring his hopelessness.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I majored in Journalism but had a minor in Business…you know, running my father's paper, and everything. I'm not as clueless as you might think."

"But you're certainly as naïve." He smiled softly, shaking his head at me. "Cullen Enterprises is dead, Bella. We have nothing left. HamCorp is our only choice."

"That's what you think now." I said, clearing the coffee table and making room for the documents Edward was bringing in.

"Well maybe we can get your buyers back." I suggested for the fifteenth time. It was really late, and that was the only idea I had come up with. Edward was right, this was pretty damn hopeless.

"We can't get the buyers back. We have nothing to offer them, they want a financially secure company, and we're not that." He said, exasperatedly, as he cradled his head in his hands. He was tired.

I had just realized that he only slept for a few hours last night, and the night before that, and the night before that, etc. I had just remembered what I'd been so upset about this morning, the fact that he was killing himself over this situation.

"Well, at least we have one option. C'mon, let's go to bed. You look exhausted." I said, standing, and helping him up. He half protested, then surprised me with a kiss when he sprang up on my third tug.

I remember this kind of kiss.

I hadn't received a kiss quite like this in some time.

He crushed me to him in a sort of renewed strength, for someone otherwise so tired. I let out a small gasp against his lips, and felt him grin.

"We'll see about that."

"You know, kissing me won't make me forget everything…" I tried to point out, flushed and unable to keep from smiling as he came in for another kiss.

"Not forever." He replied, in between kisses. "But hopefully…this will…keep you occupied…for some time."

I couldn't bring myself to respond. I was enjoying this too much. It had been so long since he let the unbridled passion loose…and Goddammit, I was going to enjoy it! Screw whatever I was talking about, there was only this. If I could just do this forever…

He propelled me backwards to a sturdy surface—once more, the door to our bedroom, pinning me there with his rock solid body.

…How he found time to go to the gym while in the midst of all this was beyond me, but I'm glad he did. Holy shit. My fingers could hardly undo the buttons fast enough.

I would have liked to say that I was fairly certain we were beyond morals, or standards, or whatever had been keeping us from having sex, at this point, and I didn't care. He was the prude, out of the two of us. If he were willing to, I'd have no problem giving in to my desire.

But this is Edward. He's a freakin' monk. I threw myself at him all the time, and he always managed to resist. So I didn't have any real hope at this point that it would go any further, just the inkling that it would be fabulous if it did.

He lightly shuddered when my perpetually cold hands touched his hot skin, running under his open shirt, feeling how his heart pounded in his chest, for me.

Then he did something I hadn't been expecting: lifting _my_ sweater.

Oh, Hallelujah!

This was finally going somewhere!

The sweater came off, and he hoisted me up against the door so my legs went around his waist, and began kissing down my neck and shoulder.

Each kiss was like a mini eruption on my skin, sending goosebumps and shivers down my spine, while I tried to take stock of what was happening.

This was Edward.

He was probably just being a horrible tease, so I shouldn't get my hopes up for anything, but something told me that this was different.

Was I ready? I think so…

Stop thinking, Bella! He wants to marry you! You know this! He's not just going to leave, after he gets what he wants!

His shirt came all the way off, and I started fumbling with his belt as he unclasped my bra.

Oh…my…god Ihadneverwantedsomeonesobadlyinmylife! This was really happening!

The door opened.

His suit pants came off, he kicking them the rest of the way off as he placed me on the bed. I don't know where my bra ended up, and I didn't care. There was only him. There was ever only him, and I couldn't get enough.

"Mm…Edward…" I murmured against him, stopping him for a moment as he was going for my panties. "Are _you_ ready?"

He'd been trembling for some time now, no doubt the adrenaline and hormones coursing through his body, and was still shaking a little as he hovered over me, sexy as hell.

"I don't care about that anymore. I love you." He whispered into my ear as he kissed down my neck, down my exposed body.

I got a good look at his eyes, and believed him. There wasn't that odd bit of torment that was always there when he was doing something he deemed 'inappropriate'. It was the same level of passion as before, but it wasn't wild, it wasn't unable to be contained. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I felt the same way.

Hoooooly shit.

If I thought he was a great kisser, that was nothing compared to how he was in bed.

Presently we were just laying there, under the covers, and he had taken up kissing every bit of my skin he could see.

His arms rested lightly around my waist, holding me as close to him as possible, our legs intertwined, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I never wanted to be away from him, away from this.

"I love you too." I smiled, finishing the thought from earlier. I ran my fingers lightly through his very tousled hair, as he kissed my shoulder, again. This was perfect.

This was how it should be, all the time.

No worries. No lawsuits. No business. No bankruptcy, no scandal…nothing. Just me and him, in complete bliss.

"Mmm I hope you're okay with having that for a very long time." He smiled, kissing my palm, that I let linger on his cheek.

"Fine by me." I grinned, and nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

Words couldn't explain what I felt. It was just this overwhelming feeling of peace, contentedness…I literally felt it in my veins. I couldn't keep from smiling.

Everything felt okay now.

"I heard what happened earlier with Rosalie." He said softly, the way he was lightly stroking my back half putting me to sleep. "Don't listen to her. You're as much a part of this family as I am."

"Will she get better?" I sighed, looking into his gorgeous, welcoming green eyes. He felt that I belonged. That's all I really needed, but it would just make things easier if everybody else felt the same.

"Rosalie? It'll take years. She'll only really start once you have the ring."

"Mm okay." I agreed, cuddling closer into him. "So long as we can do this every time she's mean to me, take your time."

Edward chuckled, and kissed my lips lightly.

"You _would_ say that." He smiled, and kissed the base of my ear. "Whatever you like. I'm yours."

* * *

YAY THEY FINALLY DID IT! For all of you wait-until-marriage-people out there, too bad, it's about time they did it. And for all of you older readers, I wasn't about to make it graphic, so this is safe for younger readers. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as they always are! p.s. sorry for the shortness of this one too.


End file.
